Left Alone
by Klenevieve
Summary: 'Drink deep but beware what you broke is past repair all your oaths you betray, your sacred vows you sever and now you see that nothing lasts for always and forever three yet remain, two already crossed yet in one year's time, you'll all be lost as your family is undone you will seed the beast that is to come'
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. No one was speaking. However, everyone was staring. With hate, distrust, disappointment. My family was displeased with me. Especially Elijah. It was fine that Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah weren't talking to me. It was disturbing that Kol, Marcel, and Genevieve weren't. As for the others… Tyler, Katerina, and Sage… I didn't mind, only Tyler's silence upset me.

The atmosphere was so thick you might could cut it with a knife. They blamed me. As they should. For the death of Kara. Elijah had been utterly outraged when he learned of what had happened to her. For what had happened at the cemetery.

Speaking of the cemetery, the factions were just fine with me, if only a bit resentful but they moved on. All except for my Father. He has been repeatedly requesting my presence down at the bayou. He is disturbed about what he's been told of how I got to Kara, how I used Kara, and how I murdered her in cold blood during my brother's honeymoon. Of course I refused to go to the bayou. I refused to go anywhere near him. I knew exactly what he wanted.

I've only called a meeting once between the factions to warn them of attacking Davina and those who dared to attack her. Davina herself had cut herself away from me. I didn't mind. She'd get over it eventually, when she learned of the power she'd now been given, and the trust I had installed in her from the other witches when they saw how she treated me after learning of Kara's death. They loved having her as a leader and trusted her with their whole being.

Finally, Camille was still having me attend those little sessions and I actually enjoyed going there because we were alone. I could talk as I choose and she wouldn't be judging me silently the whole time.

Mikael, Dahlia, Esther, and Freya had all returned from where they'd gone. When they heard, they didn't exactly act surprised. Esther was disappointed however. I didn't care. I don't even bother with my parents lately. They'll only get in my way. 'Punish' me for my 'wrong doings'.

I looked up to notice that everyone had finished their breakfast and had moved on. I quickly choked down my breakfast before I headed off. I had things to do today. Like inviting Jeremy Gilbert to my home and teaching Tyler and Jeremy things.

…

As I went to wait at the door, I passed by a painting. It caught my attention and I turned to look. It was Elijah. The words always and forever shot straight to the surface of my mind and I scoffed. That vow has been broken so many times that the vow no longer stands. We are only a broken family now. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

It was Jeremy. I smiled. "Ah. Jeremy. Glad you could make it. How are things in Mystic Falls? Your sister still breathing?" I asked. He cleared his throat, looking all but comfortable. "Don't mind me. Just getting the formalities out of the way. Let me show you to your room that you will be living in until Christmas." I told him. He picked up his bag and headed toward me. I walked up the stairs toward his room. I'd already decorated it with his sense of style. He'd been here for the whole of June so I'd had time to learn more about him.

On the way we passed Elijah. He stopped in his tracks, staring at me. I stared back. This lasted a whole of two minutes before his eyes darted to Jeremy. "Hello Jeremy. I hope you enjoy your stay." He said, giving him a smile before quickly moving off.

"Um… what was that about?" Jeremy asked.

"Brother's upset about something I did. Don't worry. He's a grown man. His anger won't hurt you. He only intends to hurt me. Come." I said as I continued my trek to his room. It was next to Tyler's, right across from Marcel's. The children's, Kolinn and Geena, rooms had been moved. They didn't want me near my kids. Hayley and Genevieve. I didn't mind, or so I told myself. It gave me more freedom.

Every time I attempted to care for my children, they'd hurry it along and do it themselves. It pissed me off. In actuality all I could feel was anger. Though I kept it to a minimum. I refused to pay attention to it. Greta had taught me that if I ignore my anger that at some point it would ease out. Even if I've never attempted to keep my anger reeled in.

…

Freya had moved in. Of course if this was of her own accord or of her parents own accord was a mystery to me. I would make sure to treat her as a guest in my home. At least she would talk to me… when none of my siblings were in the room of course… It is as if I was the outsider.

…

I was waiting for Camille to arrive now. I was having an art show. I was thinking of opening an art museum. It'd be interesting. My Beta hybrid had been suggesting it for weeks and I finally conceded to his wish.

"Camille. Thanks for coming."

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" She asked, looking nervous.

"I hoped we could have a session here and I thought you'd appreciate the change in venue. That house gets depressing. I'm allowing you a private tour." I told her, smirking. "Of _my_ exhibition." She was surprised.

"These… are _yours_?"

"I've spent the better part of a millennia trying not to draw Mikael's attention and now he's dead and all those who stood against me have been vanquished. I see no reason the fruits of my labor should go unappreciated."

"I didn't come here to appreciate art. If you want to talk about your progress as a person striving for empathy fine, if not I'll go."

"Have I offended you?" I asked, showing concern.

"I agreed to see you professionally but I was very clear when I set our boundaries and they don't include private art shows."

"Oh. Well then, perhaps you would like to escort me to tomorrow's opening." She sighed.

"Call me if you want to talk." She stepped aside and headed out but she stopped half way. "Wait." Did she change her mind? I mean, I thought we were friends! No one says no to Klaus! Ever! At least not in a long time. I saw her turn back toward me. "You're worried no one else will come." Worried? I tried not to laugh. "Rebekah won't talk to you, Marcel's angry, Elijah won't even look at you. You'll be alone." She dared to walk straight up to my face. "You're scared." I felt the anger in me surge. "Because the people you love are angry with you. Maybe you need to think about that." I narrowed my eyes at her as she pulled out her phone. When she looked at me again, I gave her a kind smile. "I have to go." This time she did leave. She didn't even let me get a word in. She knows nothing! I have a pack of hybrids.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my son. "Marcel. Tell the factions, it's time for a meeting." I told him.

…

"Don't worry. I know it's late. This is a quick meeting." I told them. They looked up at my sudden appearance. "You will all send a group of your… people to my exhibition. If you do not, don't expect me to be lenient. Now if you wish to talk to each other of other things, please. Go right ahead. Marcel will gladly report back to me on any decisions that have been made during this meeting."

"Wait! You're leaving?" Marcel demanded, looking at me.

"Yes. I'm leaving. I only needed to say what I've said and it's time for me to go."

"Niklaus, please, stay." Father asked. I ignored him.

"But you're the king." Marcel retorted. "You can't just-"

"That's where you're wrong Marcel!" I told him. "I'm the King. That's exactly why I can do as I please. Is being Prince of the City too much for you to handle, if it is, just inform me and I'll have Tyler fill in on my position. He can be the leader of my pack of hybrids."

"No, I can handle it."

"Good." I vamped off before any more retorts could be thrown my way.

…

I was at the bar, drinking myself silly. I messed up somewhere and I don't know how to fix it. I hate New Orleans… no I love New Orleans. I don't know where Stefan is. Caroline refuses to pick up on my calls and… I'm alone. Again. I'd tried to get some better sleep earlier but I'd just ended up having that same nightmare. I've been having it every single night since the end of August.

I groaned when a stupid song came on the radio. 'Alone Again Naturally'. Yes, naturally, I'm alone. A new scent hit my nose. I looked up to see Lucien. I groaned. Damn it! I threw my glass at him. "I don't need a reminder that Lucien is dead." Because of me.

"Well hello to you too."

"Go away before I _murder_ you." I told him… it… whatever it was. I sighed as I picked up another drink. "I'm sorry you're dead but I'm too drunk for this conversation."

"And a little too mopey too. What happened to you?"

"A multitude of things have happened to me." I said, flipping my hand up, throwing my palm in the air. It fell back down, palm face down. I put my lips to my finger. "I murdered Mikael." I saw a second later it disappeared. "Good."

…

People had come to my exhibition. Brilliant. Though right now I heard someone saying bad things about my Genevieve. My first impulse was vamp over, rip open his jugular and drain him dry for daring to say such vile things. However I just stood there, taking it, taking in his scent for later.

"Wouldn't expect _you_ to host an art show without compelling the critics to speak your praise." Lucien? He's alive? Who cares. Just talk to it. It's better than no one.

"And I wouldn't expect an uncultured _savage_ to crash such a formal affair." Maybe it'll go away. I smirked at him, happy to have a friend who doesn't mind the mess I make.

"Not my usual scene." He looked over at my three intended targets. "Though, that mouthy blood bag does have a point. Your work _is_ derivative-"

"Oh?"

"-of Degas, I'd say. Although, I happen to know that you _compelled_ Degas to mentor you. I always thought his work improved after your influence." I grinned. Yes. A friend. I gestured at him.

"You, my friend, have an eye for art."

"Well, live long enough and you develop a taste for it… among other things. Speaking of which, can we _please_ have a drink. I'm quite parched."

"Go ahead then."

"I meant with you." I smirked, laughing. I threw my arm around his shoulder and led him to the bar.

…

I was talking with Lucien when I got a call. I tried to ignore it but then it rang again. Same person. It happened a third time and I finally dismissed myself away from Lucien to answer the damn phone. "What is it?" I demanded.

"Hunters. Elijah's out here, entertaining Jackson's pack and the other werewolves. Their hunting wolves, say their going to tear down the bayou and make… condos and mini golf. I knew you'd want to hear about it. Someone went against you. You said no one touches the bayou."

"Yes I recall saying that. Did they tell who their working for?"

"Kingmaker something."

"Well find out and get back to me. I will not act unless I have all the details. Oh, and keep them safe will you." I hung up and went back to my friend.

…

"Kol was a bloody loon! I loved it. But _Finn_ \- Finn was fine… as long as you didn't actually have to _speak_ to him." I couldn't stop laughing. Lucien was giving me a fine time. I might replace Stefan with Lucien for now. Until he comes back. Sure I could track him down but right now I'm needed here. Speaking of _need_ , I saw Camille walk in.

" _I_ need to speak to someone." He hummed, delighted.

"Anyone tasty?"

"Stay here and behave yourself."

"Always!" He called. I laughed to myself. Lucien was a great friend.

"I suppose later is better than never, but you are late indeed." I told her, giving her a smirk.

"I'm not here for the show. I have a problem and you weren't answering your phone." She looked behind me, her eyes landing on Lucien. "Who's the dirt bag eyeing me like I'm a rack of lamb? Old friend?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just an old acquaintance."

"Old acquaintance? You wound me!" Lucien replied, acting as if I'd just stabbed him in the chest with a small knife. I smirked, shaking my head in disbelief at his hilarious antics.

"He can hear us?" Wait did he speak loud enough for her to hear? I looked between the two, confused.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Side effect I inherited from Nik." She knows he's a vampire.

"Let's preserve your boundaries. What did you want?"

"Someone tortured and killed a local. Left the body right out in the open. I think it was a vampire." You mean you think it's me. I felt my anger rise but I just ignored it, taking a deep breath as I did so.

"Yes, well, vampire business is Marcel's purview. Check with him. He's in charge of all the vampires in this town. I control the whole lot. I don't have time to make sure every single member of the community is on their best behavior, now do I?" I asked her. She looked at me, hurt. I turned around and headed back towards Lucien. "By all means, check with Marcel."

…

The art show was over now. I'd been pouring drink after drink down my throat as I watched them leave, staring at my paintings. Lucien had walked around a bit himself but every time he ended up right back at my side. Here he comes now.

"Your pretty friend seems to have fouled your mood. Why don't we go out? Paint the town… _red_. Etcetera etcetera." I finished my wine before looking at him, my head spinning a bit.

"Lucien, why did you come here? Why did you come to my city- what are you _really_ doing here?" I asked. He looked worried for a second… maybe I just imagined it.

"News has spread, old friend. Every vampire in the world knows you've been attacked. A number of times, nearly _killed_."

"Killed? I'm too powerful for that! I'm the strongest thing in the world! How dare you doubt my power, my strength! Those who stood against me ended up dead!" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood… or my mood?

"Yes, but… what if it _had_ gone the other way, hmm? When Finn was killed, we _all_ learned the truth– the life of every vampire is linked back to the Original who begat the line. Kol's death confirmed it. Two _entire_ lines of vampires wiped out! As you can imagine, the threat level doesn't sit well with those of us who remain." I raised my hand, almost reaching for his neck but quickly grabbed a passing by glass of wine.

"Anyone fearing death as a result of my demise should come see me. I'll be happy to _reassure_ them." He was nervous.

"Of course. You and your siblings are mighty, indeed. Though, the attacks on you show that you are not _completely_ invulnerable. While you've wallowed in your family affairs, your progeny have grown somewhat… restless. The world is a finite place, territory limited. And even ancient vampires are not above vicious turf-wars. What if I told you there's a growing conflict between the remaining three sirelines?" My only reply was to give him a dark look. I resisting the urge to kill him. "Suppose one of them wanted to annihilate the other? By killing Elijah? Rebekah? _You_?"

"So, you came all this way to deliver a _warning_?" Or threaten me?

"Think about it! Kill an Original, wipe out an entire _line_ of competition! A tempting goal, made more so by the fact that your family is divided and thus weaker than you have ever been!" I got in his face, wrapping a hand around his throat.

"My family is hardly weak! In fact, we are unkillable— the last of the white oak is _gone_. My mother made sure of it. To get me to like her no less." His eyes narrowed.

"Are you so certain it's all gone? Every last splinter of it? Vanished for good?" I smirked. He's threatening me now. I vamped him up against a wall and banged his head against it, hearing him grunt in pain.

"Lucien, if you had even the _slightest_ inkling any _fragment_ of white oak still existed, of _course_ you _would_ tell _me_." He was indeed worried now.

"Easy, Nik." He gently, slowly removed my hand from his neck. I allowed him to do so. " _You_ are my _sire_. My fate is _linked_ to yours. If you want to know what I do about the dangers you now face, trust me enough to come with me. There is something that you _must_ see." I followed him out of the building, curious about where he wanted to take me.

…

He'd led me to a tall building and we went up to the top before he stopped and talked to me. "Please excuse the mess! I've been entertaining." We walked into his place. I found loud music and people dancing. Some of them were feeding. Vampires. This is a place I'd love to be. I could party, be myself, and have all the fun things and dirty things I wanted.

"Is this your bachelor pad?" I asked, amused at his antics. This man is like an upgraded Rippah. He led me to the master bedroom. There was a table that looked like a witch lived there. He has a witch? Bones, herbs. This is what he wanted me to see? I turned to him. "You brought me here to have a _seánce_?" I snarled. I quickly tried to calm down. I don't want to scare him away. He closed the doors behind us. Is he going to trap me in here?

"Something like that." Lucien gestured toward a woman. "I present my personal forecaster, the lovely Alexis." I turned to address her.

"Don't tell me you're here to scry some future portents of my doom?"

"Alexis is no back-alley palm-reader. She's an expert cipher— patterns, trends, cycles… She does exceptionally well on the stock market, and never fails to guess the winner of The Bachelorette." She might be interesting. She walked toward me and I took a step back, raising my head in a challenge. "Come on Nik, don't be like that." Lucien said soothingly. I let her get close to me and she seductively dragged her hand across my chest. Her palm opened a moment later.

"Touch forward, isn't she?" I asked, smirking at Lucien.

"I've heard _so_ much about you. The famous hybrid. Your ancient heart beats strong indeed for someone in such danger." I bared my teeth in a fake smile.

"If you know so much about me then you know you best get on with it if you have a warning to deliver, love." She bloody shrugged at me and Lucien helped her remove a piece of her clothing, revealing her dress.

"By all means! But, if you want the most from the experience, I suggest you feed on me. As you do, I'll allow you into my mind. She brushed her hair off her neck, baring her throat to me. "You can see for yourself." I laughed at her as Lucien lifted her wrist to his mouth. I took a step back. I will _not_ be manipulated.

"Come on, how long has it been since we shared a real drink?" I tilted my head at him, refusing. He sighed. "Nik, please? For me?"

"Just what do you hope to gain by me biting into her exactly? If she's so powerful, why doesn't she just spout it out?" I asked.

"She likes to be kinky this way." I rolled my eyes. He's not going to leave me alone until I feed from her.

"You're going to pester me until I bite her?" I asked.

"Yes because I would like to best know how to defend my sire." He cares. He really does care about me. That's amazing. After all these years. I vamped forward and bit into her neck and Lucien bit into her wrist. I received visions from her while I fed.

"Drink deep, but beware— what you broke is past repair."

I saw my house, the dining room. It had lit candles on the table and was set for a meal, but otherwise, the room was empty. Suddenly, I saw me appear, standing at the end of the table to address Elijah, who was frowning and standing at the other end. Lucien sat on the left side and was watching silently. Suddenly the table is completely trashed, and the room is darkened.

"All your oaths you betrayed, your sacred vows you've severed. And now you see that _nothing_ last for always and forever." Bitch. I growled as the vision changed, my teeth not allowed to remove themselves from her throat.

It was my living room, the wall of painted portraits hang. The painting of Elijah is suddenly splashed by a fount of blood, which ran down the length of the painting, obscuring his face.

"Three yet remain, two already crossed— yet, in one year's time, you'll _all_ be lost. As your family is undone, you will seed the beast that is to come."

Now I saw a witch grimoire, which was open to some page full of magical symbols and instructions, before it turned to a very muscular man, who opened his mouth to growl, revealing extremely long and sharp fangs. She finally finished her prophecy and I grabbed her throat, squeezing hard enough to prevent her from breathing.

"You think you can _fool_ me with bad poetry and parlor tricks?" I snarled. I released my strangle hold.

"My visions are conjured from you. The threat you face will be more clear the longer I am in your presence. Kill me, and you'll _never_ see what's coming." I bashed her head against one of the walls, furious. I looked at Lucien. He was watching, scared for her safety. I looked back at her. She wasn't afraid. I growled at her and released her.

Lucien kissed Alexis' left hand palm, smiling at her affectionately before walking toward me. "I told you— something _is_ coming. You'll need me." I looked at him. I groaned, angry. I threw him against the closest wall.

"I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON! I don't _need_ anyone, _nor_ will I be _warned_ by _lesser_ men!" I shouted at him. I vamped toward him, leaning in close so my teeth were near his ear. "I am the thing lesser men fear!" I whispered only to get shoved in the chest. I saw him smirk at me.

"Then act like it!" He chuckled as I growled at him, baring my teeth, ready to attack him. "Instead of _doting_ on your pretty human girls and _pouting_ about your family's disapproval! Yes, you _are_ Klaus Mikaelson! You _are_ the most _ruthless_ , _wicked_ beast to ever live!" He's… _scolding_ me? He pointed at me and my mood had changed to amused. He poked me in the chest with his index finger. "I came here to remind you of that. Because, quite frankly, I've been worried that you've lost a step." I was back to being furious.

"I need _no_ reminding of who I am. That truth has been clear to me for a _thousand_ _years_." I growled at him.

"And, in those years, you've acquired _countless_ enemies. And, with the sirelines at war, you now have mine as well." Lucien walked over to the window, staring out at the city as he leaned against the wall. "Anyone who would kill _me_ can now come after _you_. And, since I have _so_ many rivals, and because I do _not_ want to die, I _beg_ you— let me help you! From now on, I'm the _only_ one you can trust!"

"You've not given me reason to trust you Lucien!" I snarled at him, heading for the door.

…

"Who's there?" Cami asked, scared. I approached her, not wanting her to be scared. I was holding a painting I planned on giving to her.

"You're on edge." She yelped and turned to face me. She wasn't scared anymore.

"And you're… trespassing! You can't just come— I mean, Klaus, seriously!"

"I didn't come here to quarrel, I came here to offer a gift." I told her, placing the painting on the desk, propping it up. Camille rolled her eyes. "Maybe in exchange for one of our little chats, which I'm in particular need, given as my brother doesn't bother to answer his calls, and now my old mate Lucien swanned into town with all manner of troubling news-" She cut me off.

"Fine. If you want to talk it through, come back tomorrow." I sat down, refusing to leave.

"I'm afraid I need to talk about it now."

"No. No! You don't get to just _come_ into my house uninvited!"

"Well, you already invited me in once, love, so technically-" She cut me off again. …She doesn't want to talk to me. No one ever does anymore. I felt pain mix with my unending anger.

"Don't do that! Don't be so flippant and _self_ - _absorbed_! Right now, people like _me_ are out there getting _killed_ by people like _you_ \- conveniently timed with the arrival of your 'old acquaintance!' And you just _barge_ in here and start mouthing off _orders_? I get it, you're a vampire, it's a tortured existence, I'm sorry, but do you _really_ have to be such an _insensitive_ disappointment?" For a minute I didn't see Camille O'Connell. I saw Crystal Hailing.

I stepped aside and headed for the back door, from where I'd came from in the first place. She grabbed my arm, trying to stop me. "Keep the gift. I painted it for you." I told her. I vamped away, as I felt tears pool in my eyes.

…

I'd been sitting on the ground, contemplating what I'm going to do next. I was seated half cross legged but my other leg was laying on top of my ankle as I sat there, leaning against the wall, drinking from a bottle of whiskey. I'd decided that I needed to get out _all_ my anger and I would wait for that man who didn't like my work.

When I could smell him coming, I stood up and hid against the wall. When he passed me, I came out to greet him. "Good evening! I wonder if we might discuss your analysis of my work?" I said before pulling him into the alley and throwing him on the ground. I pinned him to the ground with my knee before ripping off his left arm and then his right arm before ripping off his legs as well, essentially dismembering him. Then I grabbed into his hair and scalped him. At this point I fed him blood to keep him alive. I had so much more _pain_ to offer him. In the end I'll drain him dry before tearing him to shreds, hiding the body.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want Leila?" I growled. "Can't you see I'm trying to drown my anger- my emotions?" Before this pack of hybrids, Tyler would have been my Beta. Now he's more important. He's my son… I'd just finished giving Tyler and Jeremy their lessons for today. I give them both four hours of my time out of the twenty four I have. I spend half an hour grading their work, which they've not turned in because I've given no work yet. Just speeches and demonstrations on art and the rest of those subjects their taking.

"Two things. You could just flip your switch if you don't like the way you're feeling but I've come to show you something. Dawn and Jacob were looking through a bunch of… pep talks and they found one given by Lucien. Your friend? Except I noticed one thing. The detail that had me running to you with it. Here's the video." She started playing a video and I just scoffed.

"So Lucien gives pep talks to idiots. He likes feeling in charge, likes to feel that he's superior." I stated.

"You're missing the point, look at what it says underneath his name. It's exactly what you told me to look out for. Kingmaker Development thingy but it says-"

"Let me see that." I snatched it away from her and she beamed, pleased with her success. "He's the CEO? Of Kingmaker Land Development? What exactly does that mean? Sorry love but I'm a bit… intoxicated. I would like to have this conversation later."

"Are you too intoxicated for this?" She asked, kissing my lips. I hummed in delight. Then I threw her on my bed and began to strip us of our clothing.

…

I'd had my fun with my hybrid and was smelling a strange scent in my house… it smelled kind of like my father but not… with a closer look I knew it was Jackson's scent.

"I thought I smelled swamp." I said, turning around.

"There are guys out in the swamp, hunting us down. Tell me what you know Klaus!" I just smirked at Jackson. "The guys work for Kingmaker Land Development. The CEO is Lucien Castle." I sighed, rolling my eyes. However when Elijah spoke, I smirked up at him, looking to him.

"What do you know?" I walked around him.

"I know what you've just told me. Of course I learned it from a hybrid, one whom I made a few weeks ago. Or maybe it's months ago. Now _leave_ before I _make_ you."

"If I learn you're working side by side with him-"

"You will do nothing! You can _do_ nothing. We don't want another Guerrera tragedy do we? We both know I could easily wipe out your whole pack of wolves." I turned away from him and Elijah vamped in front of me.

"Are you not afraid of your children finding out what type of man their father really is Niklaus? Surely they would flee if they only knew."

"Marcel is not afraid of me and neither is Tyler. They both know the type of man I man."

"I was referring to Kolinn and Geena." He replied before leaving with Jackson. I growled as I watched them leave. I proceeded to break everything in my room, angry at them. Angry at me. Angry at my dreams. Just so very angry.

Afterwards, I called Freya but she didn't pick up. I'd given her a phone so I don't understand the problem! "Freya, I'm aware that 21st century technology remains a mystery to you, but when you see my name pop up on your phone, you _answer it_. _Come home_. _Immediately_." I hung up and noticed Camille. I growled. What the _fuck_ does _she_ want? I sighed, gathered my composure, and walked up to her.

"Mere hours after you lecture me about boundaries, and here you are in my house in the middle of the night…" I took a seat on the couch and she sat down across from me in an armchair.

"I came in through the front door. You appeared through my window like a _creeper_. Besides, this is a matter of life and death." She pulled out her bag and laptop before opening it and pulling up… crime scene photos. I refused to say anything, may I cause another fight, adding only more anger to my list of problems. "Call it a hunch, but I think your friend Lucien is torturing and killing humans in the Quarter. There have been two victims so far, but I've constructed a psychological profile of the killer, and I don't think it's going to end there." I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"Lucien would _never_ be so sloppy." She turned her laptop to show me a photo. "…Although, I admit, there is a familiar method to this particular madness…"

"You want to prove to me that you're turning over a new leaf? Make sure this latest victim is the last one." I blinked. She started packing and I titled my head curiously.

"Are you suggesting that I prove my redeemability by _killing_ my oldest friend? Such _irony_!" She rolled her eyes.

"Look, NOLA PD can't take down a thousand year old psycho with vampire powers, but _you_ can. You're the smartest, and the strongest, and the scariest." I beamed at her. "So, make him stop." She turned and walked to the door. I waited until she left.

"No." I answered her. I won't kill Lucien. He's the only one not judging me right now! She clearly is!

I stood up and made my way toward Geena's bedroom to check on them but I felt myself pushed back. I frowned. What's wrong? I threw myself forward only to be shoved back. It's like I'm not invited in… I walked over to Kolinn's room. Again it was like I'd not been invited and only then did it cross my mind what was going on. I'd been kicked out from my children's rooms. I was about to growl but then that child said something that… just for a _moment_ relieved all the anger I've been feeling lately.

"Dada." That was his first word. He's never been allowed out of the house and I've been home almost all the time. And God knows that if they had their first word they'd have rubbed it in my face or told me. Kolinn bounced up and down happily in his crib, smiling at me. I gave him a smile. He proceeded to pop his fingers in his mouth and suckle. He's hungry. Well it's not like I could just throw a bottle at him… what the hell am I supposed to do? I dialed up Hayley.

"Come home and feed my child! When did you and Genevieve decide I'm not fit to even enter the rooms my children sleep in?" I asked.

"I'll be right there."

"There must _always_ be someone home who can care for my children! Get that through your puny little wolf head will you? The sooner, the better." I hung up. Time to go see Lucien.

When I reached the floor he lived on I entered his apartment. "I taught you better than to leave your leftovers in the street! _My_ streets." I saw his arm and groaned. "Who bit you?"

"Jackson Kenner, I'm told, was his name. And on the matter of dead people in your streets, you'll have to elaborate."

"Two bodies were found sporting rather memorable lacerations. Are you exorcising your demons by carving up the innocents of New Orleans?" I asked, grabbing an empty bottle before biting my hand and dripping blood into the bottle.

"Oh, your family is full of unfounded accusations today. And if I _was_ the culprit, why would _you_ care? We used to make fantastic messes together."

"There is a delicate balance in this city. There are _rules_. My rules but rules nonetheless."

"Ah, and people you care about. You can't afford to have weaknesses like that right now." I smirked. He'd trapped himself.

"Does that mean I shouldn't care about you?" he gaped as he took the bottle from me. Instead he remained quiet. "I'll take that as a no. You want me to care about you because that means you're on the right track of gaining my trust. Speaking of trust, I'm moving into your apartment. I'm not wanted at my home. Any complaints you have can go into an imaginary complaint box that will be read in never."

"Fine with me. That means you _really_ trust me." I nodded before throwing myself on his couch.

"Drink that and bring me something to eat Lucien." He nodded and downed my blood in one gulp.

"You know, that actually tastes great. Brings a certain feeling of happiness."

"I tend to have that effect when you're on my good side." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Klaus, please. Come home. Your son misses you greatly. I can't get him to stop crying." Hayley was begging. I ignored her pleas.

"Why? Because he's missing the one constant he has?" That constant was my scent. By now my scent would have grown stale. If he could even smell it that is. "He's had his first word by the way. It was along the lines of Daddy." I told her. Lucien was busy out getting us someone to feed from while I waited inside for him to bring back breakfast.

"Geena misses you too."

"I'm sorry but you've already kicked me out of their lives and your lives so I did the last thing that had to be done to give you the life you so _desperately_ wanted. Removing me from the picture." I hung up. Give them time to soak on that.

I wait about three hours, moving about the place, laying on the furniture in different positions as I waited 'patiently' for Lucien to return with breakfast. I groaned as I felt all that anger return to me. I decided I'd need to do something for Tyler and Jeremy and sent Marcel recordings of me teaching their next lessons and told him that tomorrow I'd have Tyler and Jeremy handled myself. I'll come up with a place we can meet to do our lessons.

I looked up when one of the doors opened. I looked up excitedly only to see his bloody witch. "Waiting for Lucien still?"

"He promised breakfast, he said he'd get it today and I said that I'd get lunch but what the hell is taking him so long?"

"He got cornered by the police. He's being questioned by a man named Kinney or something."

"Kinney will be breakfast then." I replied, getting up.

"Bring Lucien back in one piece please."

"Don't worry sweetheart, Lucien's my friend." I called to her over my shoulder.

I arrived to the room I could hear his voice coming from to find him in the room with Vincent and Camille. "Camille, Vincent, I like the both of you but if you don't leave Lucien alone then I'll be forced to step in with the police department." I grabbed Lucien by his shirt and lifted him out of his chair. "We're leaving. _Now_." I said, dragging him out the building. When we were a few blocks away I let him go. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Their questioning me about Tristan's murders."

"Tristan?" I asked.

"Glad to see they let you go. They just found another body. You're clearly not the bad guy. Don't leave town." A man said. I turned to look at him before grabbing and pinning him up against the wall, showing my hybrid face as my fangs came out.

"And I'm glad breakfast walked onto my doorstep." I was about to bite into his neck when I heard Camille.

"Klaus! Don't!" I groaned before turning to look at her. "He's my friend and he's a local." So? Why should I care if he's a bloody local? I turned back to him, compelling him.

"You remember nothing."

"I remember nothing."

"'Go'."

"I'm thankful you didn't. I don't need a death pinned on me Nik." Lucien said as Camille took the man away.

"I'm still hungry and you did not deliver. Instead you let yourself get arrested." I said, looking straight at him. With that I turned and left him standing there. I headed back to the apartment he had.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around, confused. I was standing in nothing but darkness. All I could see was me. A second later a door appeared in front of me. I saw the doorknob growing from black to brighter and brighter until the glow almost hurt my eyes. So I did the only logical solution. I grabbed it and as I did so, the door opened wide.

I was presented with a room of light and I felt something drawing me in. I walked into the room and suddenly the door was gone and instead I was surrounded by many snarling faces, many angry faces of the vampires I had made enemies of. They shouted at me and I was drawn to the very center of the room. I turned around in the spot, looking at all the strange faces that were blurred out of vision.

Then suddenly they pounced, a way out was shown and something drew me to run. I ran as fast as I could from them only to run into a wall. I tried a different way and I was blocked by another wall. I tried again but another wall popped out of the ground. I looked at the fast approaching enemies and then at the walls, ready to climb. However, white oak appeared as spikes on the walls. I was trapped.

I turned, ready to fight. They stopped chasing and that was when I pounced.

I fell off the bed. I looked up and around me. I was back in Lucien's apartment. I was in the master bedroom. I wasn't being attacked by anyone but the covers who were hugging me too tight to move my arms. Or legs for that matter. I'd had a different variety on my nightmare. Great! Just great! I snarled at my dreams before settling down as much as I could. When I knew I wouldn't be causing trouble I decided I needed to get up.

I struggled free from the covers before getting up to have breakfast. After I was done and got bored of the apartment I decided to get up and go find my old friend. He'd left a note on the fridge. 'Went out to the bar. Come see me when you wake. - Lucien.' As if it could be anyone else.

While I was headed toward Lucien, I'd gotten a call from my son Marcel. "Dad?"

"Yes Marcel?"

"There are these strange new vampires-"

"Stay away from them." I demanded.

"Yeah. Okay."

"It's purely for your protection Marcellus."

"Yes Dad."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up.

I found him in a Halloween party. People were in costumes and were drinking. I found him inside Rousseau's with three girls.

"Na zdorovie! Haha! Come here, you." He bit into the skeleton bride's neck.

"Ahh!"

" _T_ _here's_ my old friend!" He pulled away, blood dribbling down his chin. He was happy to see me.

"Nik!"

"Hard at work ensuring my safety, I see." I teased. He gave me a look.

"By all means, _join_ _us_!"

"Business before pleasure."

"Ah. Excuse me, ladies." They left and only then did I notice a man, eavesdropping on us. Lucien gestured to the man. "Ah ha! I see you've noticed Gregory. Former Navy SEAL. I turned him personally to head my security team."

"Yes, I've noticed a _lot_ of new faces at _my_ favorite haunts."

"It's _strictly_ for your protection!" He picked up a shot of tequila and held it out to me. I sat next to him. I took it from him and he picked up another one.

"Your resources are _extensive_."

"And you don't even know the _half_ of it." We clinked our glasses together before drinking. "You see, Nik, I have spent _several_ lifetimes building a company devoted to shattering the very limits of what is possible. I have some of the most brilliant minds in the world developing technologies that you couldn't imagine."

"With Alexis as your crowning achievement, no doubt." He shrugged.

"Well…"

"The single cure to the most terrifying threat of all. The unknown." I chuckled. "Speaking of which… Perhaps we should go pay your seer another visit? See if anything has snapped into focus in regards to that mysterious threat against us." He looked uncomfortable. … " _If_ , that is, you're prepared to share your resources…"

"Of course! Her visions are our greatest chance for survival." He held up his second shot and I followed suit with my friend. Lucien's hiding something. "I only regret I didn't suggest it myself!" I smiled, pretending I believed him. If he was really interested in protecting me, he would have pestered me to stay longer.

We arrived at his place some time later, giving Lucien time to sober up. "Alexis!" He called as we reached our apartment. I heard a television blasting noise and went to investigate. Lucien followed me. "Alexis!" He snapped. Furniture had been overturned. What looked like the remnants of a spell had been left on a table. Alexis was nowhere to be seen. Lucien examined the objects on the table. I grabbed the remote control off of the bed and turned off the TV.

"Perhaps you should place your special lady friend on a shorter leash?" I joked.

"You don't understand- Alexis doesn't go outside unless she _has_ to. She's too sensitive. If she's gone, then someone _took_ her." I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Tristan did it, it has to have been him." He dialed up one of his men on the phone and began pacing. I threw myself on the bed, beginning to lounge as I watched him pester over a useless female. "I don't want your _excuses_ , I simply want her found! Do you understand?" He hung up and I smirked up at the roof.

"All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't find _one_ prognosticating witch." He rolled his eyes. "Ah, well. Takes one to find one, I always say." I smirked wider before pulling out my own phone.

"What is it now, Klaus?" I grinned. A fun, interesting little spat.

" _Really_ , Freya? Is that the way you greet someone you've spent your _entire_ _life_ trying to find?"

"Oh, I'm sorry- are you _not_ calling for a favor?" I saw Lucien grab for my phone.

"That is irrelevant!" He snatched it from me.

"You're absolutely right, love. We need your help. A dear, _dear_ friend of mine has gone missing, and we must find her. Our lives depend on it."

"And, I take it I was the only one willing to answer your call?" I opened my mouth to say something but Lucien silenced me. I glared at him but staid my tongue.

"Well, you're certainly the _loveliest_." I spat my tongue out in disgust.

"Klaus, please tell your creepy friend that just because he's good-looking doesn't mean I won't turn him inside out and hang what remains from a pole."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I take it your being foolish in thinking I wouldn't retaliate in the worst way possible." I growled. Lucien chuckled.

"Text me the address." She sighed. I smirked. When it comes to this type of thing, I always win. I grabbed Lucien and dragged him out of the building. No way in hell am I letting her discover my hiding place. Lucien snatched something from the room before we left.

When we got there, Freya was already waiting. I turned to Lucien. "You do the talking. I'm afraid I'd scare her off." I sat down and watched silently. For a bit. Lucien laid out a map.

"This is hers." Lucien said, setting a hairbrush on the same table. Freya began to light candles in preparation. "Your brother must have told Tristan about the prophecy. If that sadistic bastard so much as touches a hair on her head…" He warned.

"The witch's hair isn't what has me worried. Frankly, your girl seems a bit wanton when it comes to handing out visions."

"Alexis would _not_ share her gifts with him. That doesn't mean he wouldn't torture it out of her…" I watched as Freya dropped sand on the paper and it started moving. "Ah, the Davilla Estate. Brilliant. Isn't that where-"

"-Our old friend Tristan lured Elijah just the other night. It seems your fears are warranted."

"Granted, we are the two most cunning, powerful, and handsome vampires of all time-" I smirked. The one thing everyone tries to get on my 'good side' is complimenting me about how I'm the strongest creature alive, granted it's true but still. "-but that still leaves us a _bit_ outnumbered. How do you propose we fight our way into an entire secret society of ancient vampires?"

"Oh, luckily, I have a plan." I smiled devilishly at Lucien.

I had Freya dress up and Lucien and I got… essentially wasted. I for one couldn't stop giggling as we headed for the party Tristan was throwing. I howled as we entered to show the presence of the Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid, the strongest creature in the world. After I chuckled. Lucien and the girls we brought all laughed with me. We had the attention of everyone. The one thing that broke through my drunken stupor was a familiar scent. I breathed in deep. Marcel? He couldn't be here. No he was here yesterday. It's stale. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"What a beloved occasion!"

"My God, it's a room full of Elijah's." I laughed stupidly.

"I had that exact same nightmare once!" I had apparently entered my brother's mind for the first time. They all laughed and I grinned wickedly.

"Go and grab us a drink, love! Feel free to fetch one for yourself." More drinks?! I grinned eagerly.

"One for me, please! And one for her, and her, and her, and her…" How many women do we even have? I see twelve. "Tristan?" I asked friendly. "Tristan!" I shouted angrily when he didn't just pop out of no where. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! Unless, of course, you're afraid!" I said playfully. I saw Tristan then. He was giving a patronizing smile. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"You should, uh, move along. You're not welcome here." I smirked.

"I'm King of New Orleans. I go where I like." I retorted. Hm… "Oh. Oh, okay. We're-we're not welcome here…" Not welcome in my own damn city? I snatched a champagne flute from the nearest platter. She was taking too long with my drink. I walked as best I could over to Tristan. "Or maybe _you_ should move along before I make you cry in front of all your _little_ friends! Hahaha!" I just insulted everyone in this room. I grinned stupidly.

"My concern is for your companions. They appear out of sorts without a shiny pole to writhe upon." For a second I just stared at him, confused. Then it hit me what he was referring to.

"Ohhhhhh, he's suggesting that you're exotic dancers! Which, to _him_ , is an insult-" Lucien gestured to dancers. "-if not hypocritical. But, don't take it personally, love. He finds all work demeaning. The only dignified way to accumulate wealth is _by_ _birth_." He smiled at Tristan and leaned forward, extending his index finger and tapping Tristan on the end of the nose. "Boop! Isn't that right, Tristan? Hmm?" He clapped Tristan on the shoulders with his hand. I smacked his hand away before shoving Tristan, nodding my head up in an aggressive stance.

"Niklaus!" I looked around. Was that Elijah? I spun to see Elijah approaching. Maybe I could have fun with him. He walked up, right up to me. I sneered at him. Before tilting my head to the side a bit, smiling at him.

"What is it?" I smirked. "Lij?" I used Hayley's stupid nickname for him, shoving him backward with one hand. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, you're hammered. Which should come as very little surprise to anyone here, but it _does_ hamper the festivities somewhat. So, could I recommend that you find the nearest exit?" …

"Just…" I whispered, trying to find words for what I wanted to say. He was patient with me… like always… bastard!

"Yes, and could you take your playthings with you, too?" I shoved my champagne glass in Elijah's hands. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"No." I said simply before staggering _farther_ into the room, against his wishes, smiling with rebellion. My eyes fell on a guy who seemed unimpressed. Maybe I should rip his heart out. I heard Lucien clear his throat and turned back around.

"You know, I used to find it insulting that I was barred from your _special_ little club. But now, I realize that I lack the flexibility to become a member- I could _never_ get my head far enough up my own ass." Of course I never let anyone _really_ ban me from anything. I bowed and laughed. Tristan and Elijah were both annoyed. Lucien was happy. However, I felt my rage coming back up. The unending rage. I tried to make it go away again. I retrieved my glass from Elijah, downing it. I spat it out immediately. I handed the glass back to Elijah. I looked at Tristan, smelling him. The scent of Marcel was coming from him. It was stale. "Cheap alcohol for cheap party people." I turned to Lucien. "Come on. Let's go. This party's dead and we have other people to ruin anyway." I howled to announce the exit of the Original Hybrid.

We were back at the apartment when I got a call. "Dad?" asked a worried voice. I frowned.

"Marcel? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need you to come home. _Now._ " I sighed but nodded.

"I'll be home soon. Is Freya there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Not important. I'll be home soon." I hung up and Lucien nodded as we found our way to the house. I found Marcel wobbling on his feet and saw him start falling. I vamped over and caught him. "What's wrong lil' mate?" I asked, worried. He silently showed me a bite on his arm. I was suddenly overcome with violent rage. I sighed, reigning it in as I carried him to my office. "What happened?"

"I had Tyler bite me."

"You did _what_?" I demanded.

"You know those strange vampires you told me not to meet? Well they found me and tonight I was initiatied into their group of Strix and Tyler wouldn't let me go without him and when I learned what was going to happen, that I would be fighting Mohinder, I had him bite me because he feeds from his opponents and when he bit me he got poisoned too and then when the party was over, I called you because I got bit and I know you have a cure for bites." I sat in my office chair, staring at him silently. He stared back at me.

"Are you finished with your tale of disobedience?" I asked. He blushed.

"Yes sir."

"I bet they were all _so_ impressed, weren't they? Hmm, your new _mates_? Positively _taken_ by your _boldness_ , your _cunning_ _wit_ , and your _steely_ _resolve_. And you just _assumed_ that I'd let you get away with breaking what rule Marcellus?" He gulped, blushing deeper. He remained silent. "My number _one_ rule! We cannot tell _friend_ from _foe_ , and what are _you_ doing? You're pledging a fraternity run by _those conspiring against us!_ " He sighed, still not meeting my gaze.

"My interest in The Strix is _because_ of you." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't get to choose sides. Whoever comes for you, comes for me. That's all I need to know… I'm sorry Dad." He whispered the last part to me. I heard the door open and saw Freya walk into the room.

"She's awake."

"Go away." I ordered. She narrowed her eyes at me but did as I instructed. "Yes, whoever comes for me may very well come for you." I bit into my wrist and added it to my forgotten glass of wine. "But, they may also come _through_ you, Marcellus. Remember that." He drank it all in one go. "Right now would not be a good time for me to punish you. I'm still drunk, still angry, still furious at you, and I have other problems to deal with. Therefore, you will be grounded for the rest of this week and then I will deliver the punishment you surely knew would happen when you made Tyler bite you. I shall also discipline Tyler for even going to a party with strangers, and not asking me beforehand. Am I understood?" I asked, forcing him to look at me by grabbing his chin tightly.

"Yes Dad. I'm sorry." My face softened.

"I know." I let him go and walked downstairs. Lucien was sitting next to Alexis. A bruise was developing on her face. Apparently Freya had punched her.

"I'm sorry. I hoped I was wrong, Lucien. I really did. But I _saw_ it. I _saw_ him die."

"Did you see the weapon?" She nodded. "What is it?"

"To understand, it must be seen." Elijah and Rebekah bit into her and her nose began to bleed. They stopped quickly and threw up the blood they'd drank. I looked at them, worried. What the hell had just happened?

"Something's wrong." Rebekah said, looking worried too. Elijah looked up.

"Poison!" Alexis gagged before she started vomiting up blood. Lucien rushed over. Alexis was dying.

"No! No!" Alexis fell into his arms. "NO! No, no, no, no, no!" I watched her die.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran in the forest. I hadn't been able to sleep. So I was finding my hybrids. We were going to have some fun! I howled my position and soon I was surrounded by my hybrids. They looked at me quizzically.

"I have a game for all of us to play." I told them. I turned around. "Follow me!" I ordered. I ran them all the way to the edge of the city and into Tristan's house. I took an aggressive stance before raising my head up to look at the stairs.

With one loud, ferocious snarling growl I brought vampires out of hiding. They stared at us. My Beta took a step forward, growling himself. I ran forward, ready to attack but was interrupted by Tristan. I opened my jaws wide, showing off my sharp, poisonous teeth, snarling. He wasn't fazed. I ran up to him and nipped at his ankle, not biting him. He jumped back.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly knowing we weren't wolves. My hybrids charged forward. Tristan jumped over us. He _ran_. As he ran, I _chased_. As I chased, I nipped at his heels but never made contact. I made sure I didn't.

We chased him all the way to the outskirts of the city. I knew he'd be back but at least we'd had fun. My hybrids tried to chase farther but I snarled and tackled them back toward the border. They eventually turned around and started heading back to the bayou.

I led my pack to the bayou before finding my father and Jackson in their wolf forms but their whole clan was in wolf form too. It was the full moon. My father approached me. I fluffed up my fur in anticipation of what he might have to say.

"Niklaus?" I twitched my ear to show I was listening. "Have you come to join us on the full moon?" He asked.

"Not really." I replied, setting myself down and wrapping my tail around my side. Some of my hybrids followed suit while some started stalking around, sniffing the ground and some were even watching for danger.

"Then may I ask why you're here?" Jackson asked. He was a black wolf, like Tyler. I scoffed at him.

"Why, I'm here to protect you." I replied sweetly.

"From what exactly?" A brown wolf asked, tapping his claws on the ground. I bared my teeth at him, standing up. My hybrids turned to look at the scene.

"Wouldn't you love to know Oliver?" I snarled. He took a threatening step toward me. I growled, taking a bigger step toward him. We walked until we were almost touching noses.

"We don't need you're help! Half-breed!" I tackled him and he jumped toward me. I bit into his thick furry throat and he bit at my muzzle. We were dragged apart by Father and Jackson. I turned to bite him but my father shoved me to the ground and held my muzzle to the floor.

"It's a full moon, Niklaus! We are to be peaceful! That is how it has always been! No fighting between other clans!" I shoved at his paw to get it off my muzzle but it wouldn't budge. I went limp. He removed himself from me. "That is how the Ancestors want it to be." I scuffed the dirt under my paws, baring my teeth at my father. He took a more dominant position. I backed down. I turned around and walked back to my hybrids, making sure to smack him in the muzzle with my tail.

I sat down again and Father was giving me a look. I snorted at him. Oliver looked pleased. Until Jackson gave him a look. Then I heard a bark from one of my hybrids. I turned to see him pointing at a man that was pointing a gun at us. There were many of them.

"These men. I'm protecting you from them." I replied. I charged forward, tackling one of them, ripping out their jugular vein before going onto the next. My hybrids followed my suit and soon they were dead. "I will not allow harm from strangers to come to my citizens." I looked pointedly at Oliver. "No matter how annoying they are." I snarled, approaching Oliver. Father took a step forward and Andrew, my new Beta, headbutted me.

"Not here Klaus." I looked at him, raising my head higher, demanding a reason. "We can't fight all these wolves at once. You know this." I glared at him.

"We could-" He headbutted me again, shoving me away.

"There will come more men and by then we need to be gone." I sighed before looking at Oliver.

"We'll be back!" I snarled. I turned around and headed off to find more hunters.

…

I had just sent Tristan a note that he could come back to the city but he had best leave Marcel alone, and I'd also sent him something extra. I was teasing him. I had returned home to let Lucien have some time to grieve for his dead girl alone.

I had just finished sending it when I heard Elijah shout my name. "NIKLAUS!" I vamped downstairs to see what was wrong only to stop in my tracks. A girl was laying dead on the floor on a bed made from lavender sprigs with both her wrists slit. "Do you have anything to do with this?" He demanded.

"No Elijah. I swear it. With your word of course." I smirked at him. He was not amused. I looked closer and saw a piece of paper in her hand. I snatched it and read it before handing it to him. He read it aloud.

"Roses are red, lavender is blue. Come find me before I find you."

"It's Aurora. But I remember her a better poet." I said, pondering.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that this is lacking in poetry."

"She wants us to find her." I told him, ignoring him as I threw the letter back at the dead girl. "So let's." I turned and headed for the front door but he stopped me.

"Are you so eager, Niklaus? Last time you even said her name was a thousand years ago, when you told me to never speak it again in your presence."

"I was over reacting Elijah." He didn't seem moved. "Am I to wait as she leaves her little calling-cards all over this house?" He looked uncomfortable. What's wrong? Elijah never reacts like this.

"There's something you should know." He finally said, unable to meet my gaze. I widened my eyes in shock before I shoved it off. He couldn't possibly have done something worse than me.

"Let me guess, you had sex with her too?" I asked. He finally met my gaze.

"Niklaus-"

"If you mean to confess a thousand-year-old secret that will divide us, then _te_ _absolvo_ \- there is _nothing_ you could have done involving _her_ that would be worse than what she did to me. Or anything I've done."

"Please do not dismiss this, Niklaus-"

"Whatever it is, it can _wait_! We have a plate of here-and-now problems, and I mean to _clear_ it." I gave him a smile, a meaningful one. "If it makes you feel any better, we can kill Aurora _together_! Then neither of us need play her little mind-games ever again, hmm?" I headed off to go find her. First place to look would probably be Lucien.

However, Elijah refused to leave my side so no, I could not go calling Lucien. Elijah sighed as we entered a festival that was going on. "She could be anywhere. How exactly do you intend to find her?"

"She'll leave a mark. That is, after all, her favourite game." I replied. I looked at a stall where there was a row of fancy bottles full of perfume. I walked over and picked up one of them. It was a clear bottle of pink perfume with a red squeeze bulb at the top from the stall. I flipped it upside down to see where it came from to see a label that read 'de Beaucage No. 9 parfum'. After a moment, I set it back on the counter. I knew where she was.

And I was right. I walked slowly into the building. There was no way I'd be able to scent her out. It's been a long time since I've smelled her. I'd have to look for her. However, she came to me. She was wearing a short red dress and boots. She was smiling at me. I scowled right back.

"I knew you would find me. Hello, my sweet love. A thousand years. Can it really have been so long? Looking at you now, it feels like yesterday."

"If yesterday were the apocalypse." She beamed.

"Are you saying that leaving me felt like the end of the world?"

"Leaving you _alive_." She snickered. Then she changed the subject. I walked toward her.

"I notice Elijah's not with you. Was he reluctant to tag along?" I gave her a cruel smile.

"On the contrary, he's been calling me incessantly since I ditched him to find you, raving about some ancient secret and the possibility of using your head as a footstool." I chuckled and she followed mine with one of hers.

"Well, I'm sure he would rather have his footstool than have me share that little secret." She loves Elijah? I knew it! They were together! … I don't recall… I don't care if she did.

"Let me guess- in the time between being with me and seeking refuge in the arms of your brother, you slept with mine?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, your accusations are _so_ banal. The truth is, I've never been with your brother. At least, not in the way that you _think_." She's lying. Oh well. I don't care.

"Why are you here, Aurora?"

"The witches here, they celebrate _Fête_ _de_ _Cadeau_ \- Feast of Gifts. It made me remember that very intimate gift we gave each other so long ago." She wants to talk about the death of our mothers? Really? I gave her snide smirk.

"You've had a thousand birthdays since. If I forgot to send a card, it's because I forgot about _you_. Is that why you're here? To remind me?" If so, she's more desperate for love than Rebekah.

"I am here for the same reason Lucien and Tristan are- to protect my sire. Now, if you'd turned me that night like I'd asked, I would be here to protect _you_. But, since you didn't, I need to know… Where in the hell is Rebekah?"

"At home." I said simply. She smiled. "You came all this way to protect Rebekah? Bit of a wasted trip, really." I headed for the door. She shouted after me.

"My fate is bound to hers! I should be allowed to protect her." I turned to face her.

"Touch her, and you will wish you've _never_ been born." I threatened, smirking at the reminder of what she did to her mother. "Besides, I doubt she'd make the same mistake twice."

"The first mistake being…?" I gave her an evil smile.

"Ever trusting you, of course."

"Your sister smelled of wild berries. It was intoxicating. And then I smelled of lavender. I could see the garden from above. The last thing I remember as a human was that scent, which clung to me all the way down." She pricked herself. What the hell is she doing? "You can always catch an insect with the smell of a flower…" She's insulting me? She dripped her blood into a bottle of perfume. She dabbed it on her neck before holding it out to me. "But it's the smell of blood that draws a carnivore." I almost smirked, in a nice way. However, I grabbed her wrist and leaned in close.

"And what draws a snake?" I asked her quietly.

"Ooh, how you _loathe_ me, so certain I've come to do you harm. Yet, as I recall, we did plenty of harm to each other. And, if I'm not mistaken, we both rather liked it, didn't we? Do you remember what that first time felt like, to be with someone every bit as tormented and as cursed as you?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't thought about what we had every day for the last thousand years. You want to know why I have come? Because after a thousand years of trying to erase your touch, your smell, the taste of your lips… I'm here for _you_. For _this_." She moved closer. I staid still. She slowly, carefully kissed me. After we pulled apart, I vamp-sped us over to the nearby doorway and slammed Aurora face-first into it.

"We could've been the greatest love story ever told! Perhaps you've forgotten why we're not."

"Oh, I remember quite well." I released her and sge turned to face me. "The night you left without me, you didn't even bother to look back." Truth be told, the reason I hated her was because she had reminded me of _her_. My first love. It was like Crystal all over again.

"You know, you should count yourself lucky. In a thousand years, no one has talked to me that way and lived."

"Yes, I was rather cruel, wasn't I? Some might say _uncharacteristically_ so." I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

"I was not the architect of our heartbreak. In the moments before you asked me to flee with you, I saw your brother. I told him I wouldn't betray you, and that true love transcends blood, but he wouldn't listen. He just had one question." She turned away, crying. Now I was floundering. Totally confused.

"And so you told him."

"I couldn't stop the words flying out of my mouth- words I _swore_ I would never tell to another living soul, about how you killed your mother and blamed your father, and you had to lie to them so that they would flee with you. When you came to see me not minutes later, begging me to go with you, I could not say _yes_. I had been compelled otherwise. I believe it was the first time he experienced the ability to compel, and when he understood what he did, he did _not_ come and undo it."

"So, that's it…? Elijah's secret?" I didn't mind the fact he broke us apart. I'm probably lucky because she would have been murdered. No. What had me furious was the fact he acted furious about learning from me that I killed our mother when he had, in fact, known already! Stupid bastard!

"Yes. You made him suffer the loss of a mother, and this was his revenge." I felt betrayed.

"You've had a thousand years to tell me. _Why_ now?"

"Well, there's never been a prophecy witch spelling all our doom until now."

"What do you know of her?"

"I know I killed her." She walked past me. "My brother told me of her prophecy, but I needed to see her for myself. And what did she show me? The clan Mikaelson destroyed, including my sire. And I believed her. But, a dangerous toy in dangerous hands must be removed, so I poisoned her. And now, I'm going to change the future she saw." I growled.

"By turning me against Elijah?"

"The prophecy said that you would fall by friend, by foe, and by _family_. Have you thought of who that family might be? Because it might just be the one closest to you." I glared at her, refusing to believe her. "I've given you much to think about." She walked toward me and tugged on my jacket. "I'll leave you to work through-" I shoved her against the shelf, pinning her there by the arms. She remained calm. "Go to Elijah. Ask him yourself. I suspect you know what you will find…" She ran her hand over my chest and under my coat. I backed away quickly. "And, when you do, come find me. See who's _really_ on your side." She ran. I headed home.

Elijah was in the courtyard, having a drink at the bar. He took a large gulp of bourbon before he turned to me. "She told you. How convenient, to voice this ancient grievance in the very moment we need to stand united against our enemies."

"You lied to me!" I shouted at him. He slid his drink toward the right end of the bar. He turned to face me and I shoved him into the bar, knocking it and all of the bottles and glasses over. The glass shattered into fragments, and the wooden bar was smashed into pieces as I quickly stood to my feet and kicked Elijah in the chest as he tried to get up. Once Elijah was upright, I punched him hard in the face, but Elijah recovered quickly and grabbed my shoulders in his hands before headbutting me. I angrily shoved Elijah into one of the balcony's support beams, but Elijah responded by shoving me backward just as hard and punching me in the jaw so hard that I spun and fell to my knees. While I was recovering, Elijah grabbed me by the back of my coat and tossed me into the coffee table, which smashed as I slid across it. Elijah glared at me as he unbuttoned his jacket. I stood to my feet and scowled at Elijah. "You knew I killed our Mother way before I told you, yet you acted as if it was a surprise! Either you hold grudges longer than I do or you were playing dumb!" I lunged at him.

"You're angry about that?" He demanded, vamping out of the way.

"You undaggered our siblings and had them attack me!" I growled, punching him in the face. Elijah swung his right leg and kicked me so hard in the chest I was pushed backward. When I vamp-sped toward him, Elijah held out his arm, keeping me at arm's length.

"Have you no mind that even I make mistakes at times, brother?" He asked. He let me go. I punched him in the face with a right cross before kicking him in the chin and vamp-speeding around to hold Elijah in a head-lock. Elijah slipped out with vampire speed before elbowing me in the face and throwing me across the room and into the far wall.

"Screw you!" I snarled, vamping out of the house and back to Lucien's.

"Niklaus!" I heard Elijah call after me.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into my house to see Elijah had waited for me to return. "Elijah. I'm sorry. I over reacted about it." That was all I could bring myself to say. Elijah stood and walked over to me. I looked away, gulping. He wrapped his arms around me and I froze. "Elijah?"

"I love you Niklaus. I am sorry about what happened. I'm grateful that Mother stopped us from fighting, even if it was because she wanted to kill us herself. Truth be told, I could never leave you alone." I cringed and quickly wrapped my own arms around Elijah. My big brother. He sat down, pulling me into his lap. I didn't mind.

I was too busy feeling the dam that grew between us crumble in that one instant. I don't know how long we sat like that but it was long enough for me to almost fall asleep against Elijah. Then I heard footsteps into the main room. I removed myself from Elijah but not fast enough before Elijah could deliver a kiss to my cheek. I would have blushed but instead I quickly delivered one back. I looked up to see Freya.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No. Of course not cousin." I replied. "I was just about to go back and talk to a friend of mine." I bent over Elijah, gripping his seat so that he was between my arms. I lent forward enough to be near his ear. "Aurora killed her mother as well, by child birth." I whispered very quietly. Then I vamped out of the building. I'd done everything I'd come to do. I'd succeeded in giving Tyler and Jeremy their lessons yesterday and I need to remember to do so again. Speaking of lessons, I would make sure Tyler and Marcel learn _their_ lesson.

I was headed off to see Lucien to talk about his relationship with Tristan when I spotted Aurora. I smirked. A little encounter wouldn't hurt anything. She was attending an art show, dressed in a black strapless jumpsuit. She stopped next to a woman.

"What a lovely necklace!" She said cheerfully. She stared into the woman's eyes. "That emerald would really flatter my eyes, don't you think?" She smiled and took her necklace off, handing it to Aurora.

"I think my necklace would flatter your eyes."

"Thank you! You shouldn't have." The woman walked away and I vamped up behind her.

"Will you be taking candy from a toddler next?" I asked, putting my arms around her, holding her breasts with one hand each. She gave a delightful yelp before smiling back at me seductively.

"If I should happen to be in the mood for something sweet…" I gave her flirty smile. I slowly took the necklace, lifting her hair, before wrapping it around her neck and locked it in place. Then I moved her hair out of my way and started kissing her from her neck base and up. Right when I reached her lips and she was waiting patiently, I stopped.

"Come with me. And don't worry- I promise I won't bite." I offered her my hand, raising a brow. She beamed and took my hand. I led her away from the art show.

"So, am I to receive a _stern_ talking-to for my _poor_ behavior?" She asked seductively. Role playing. I'll try it with her sometime.

"On the contrary! I've cleared my calendar for the day. I want to show you _my_ city."

"Is this your attempt to discern whose side I'm on?" Suddenly my good mood was gone.

"Oh I'd _love_ to know whose side you're _on_. But I thought even if you weren't on my side, since you came here and went through the trouble of revealing the truth, that you would love to ignite our old flame unless it is to forever remain nothing more than a spark." She frowned, clearly hurt. She tried to touch me but I grabbed her wrist and kept her at bay. "Why don't I get you something to eat?" I asked as kindly as possible, trying to simmer my anger back down.

"Yes, that would be nice." She walked ahead of me. I chuckled before following after her. It would be nice to let her choose which one we attend.

We were at the restaurant Kara used to own. I could see her children glaring in my direction. We were the only customers though. I smiled in amusement as Aurora fed on the wrist of a waitress. She held a glass of red wine in her other hand. She stopped only when she was dead.

"Mmm. That was delicious."

"I aim to please."

"What would you like to know?"

"I find being in your company again _wonderfully_ intoxicating. So, my question is… Do you feel the same?" She beamed.

"Nik, I am not your enemy! Nor Rebekah's. After all, she is my sire. But, I don't _trust_ Elijah, given what he's done to me… and to you."

"So, you choose to ally with the brother who locked you in a prison and the stable boy who, until now, was always so far beneath you?"

"You know, the three of us spent one hundred years working together and running together, believing we were the Mikaelsons. And you knew your father. It was no easy task to avoid him, and yet we survived. And when the compulsion ended, it was as if someone had peeled off our skin. We lost _everything_ of who we were and what we'd become in a single moment." Hmm. Well that's interesting. I shall have to talk to Lucien about it. "And, even though we now knew we were little more than an elaborate red herring, Mikael was _still_ after us."

"NO!" I shouted, shooting to my feet. "You were _more_ than that! Elijah was just being ridiculous. Even so, I'm _grateful_ he did that. Turning your brother and having the lot of you run. Otherwise, you would have lost a brother and we might never have seen each other again!" She stared at me, tears in her eyes. I couldn't tell what she was crying about.

"You never came back either you know."

"Because I believed you hated me." I reminded her.

"I think I'd like dessert. Perhaps you can take me for a walk? Show me what it is you like about this strange little city." I smiled at her weakly. Hopefully that wasn't a 'fight'. I led her out of the building and to the cemetery.

" _Why_ would you bring me here? It's so _morbid_." I smiled.

"They call these graveyards the Cities of the Dead- elevated mausoleums meant to honor those who've passed on. It's a very _human_ attempt to overcome fear of mortality by celebrating death. Morbid, certainly… But _pure_."

"Like your intentions?" She asked, flirting. I smirked back.

"My intentions are quite the opposite. How about yours?" She walked toward me, nibbling on her dessert.

"Hmmm. You know, over the long centuries, I would _dream_ of you- my bright _light_ in an ocean of _darkness_ , whose despair mirrored my own, and whose _love_ brought me a joy I had not felt, and have not felt _since_."

"If you doubt the veracity of my feelings for you… Then our tour has one final stop." I led her to my house and by then she'd finished her dessert. We walked through the front gate and into the courtyard. Aurora gasped.

"Rebekah?" I looked up, glaring. She interrupted my stroll with Aurora.

"Aurora?" Rebekah said, turning around, revealing she was holding Geena. Aurora smiled brightly.

"You are with child?"

"Not really. I'm babysitting. I could never get over the fact that I will never have kids of my own." She said smiling. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"I am here to protect my sire and my lover." She looked up flirtatiously at me.

"If you want to know what's been in my heart for the past few centuries, come with me. If not, stay here with my _lovely_ sister." I walked up the stairs and she followed. I led her to my art studio, pushing a dresser out of the way. I placed my hand on one of the bricks. Aurora stood behind me and watched. "Life is like a city- built in layers. No matter what new experiences come along, the foundation remains." I punched the wall, my fist went through the brick, crumbling the wall into pieces until I revealed a portrait of Aurora. Aurora gasped.

"What is this?" She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Two hundred years ago, it was my art studio. It became a tomb for my memory of you." I turned to her. "I thought if I painted what haunted me, I could free myself of you forever. In all my years, I have _never_ been more wrong about anything." That was when she jumped me. I threw her into the wall, kissing back. I kept throwing us against the walls until we finally reached my room where I closed and locked it behind me as I started undressing her.

When I finally decided to leave my reverie of pleasure, I saw Aurora sleeping. I stroked her face gently, moving her hair out of her face. I could really get used to this. Tomorrow I would go speak to Lucien about Elijah, Tristan, Lucien, and Aurora. I'd make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into Lucien's apartment to see Camille and him… making out. I cleared my throat and they jumped apart. "Klaus!" Camille called. Lucien smirked. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself." I sat myself down on the couch. I'd given Jeremy and Tyler their homework since today we'd be celebrating Thanksgiving. That means they get a break from college. Their first semester is almost over. I should be so proud. I chuckled at my joke before turning to Lucien.

"I've been informed that Elijah compelled you to believe you were me, Tristan to believe he was Elijah, and Aurora to believe she was my sister… Rebekah." I replied, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. I would pretend I didn't see my first sired kissing the girlfriend of my first son… or maybe Camille was Marcel's ex?

"That is true." He sighed. "Why?"

"I wondered what was it like?"

"You mean besides for the fact that we had a killer chasing us around the world? It was great, getting to imagine myself as the most powerful thing in the world. Of course then Elijah and the others were daggered, were they not?" I looked at him. I'd finally been given the punishment Elijah deemed worthy of my killing of Kara… of course after this little encounter I have to go see Marcel because something about Davina having Tyler murder the rest of the 'Ninth Ward'… whatever that was.

"Just so you know, Elijah has had to deal with other, bigger, problems than you three. Now… Camille? Would you kindly leave? I need to have a private conversation with my closest, _dearest_ friend." And it will be quite humiliating for the both of us. She nodded and fled from the room. Lucien sighed.

"What do you want Nik?" He asked.

"To talk about the relationship of you and Tristan, and Aurora of course."

"We became a family of our own. Tristan, of course, being in charge." In charge?

"And what if you defy him?" He gulped, refusing to speak. "When I defy my older brother Elijah… I receive what is known as 'corporal punishment'. A smacking if you will. Of course I only try to hide what I do behind his back ever harder." He blushed and looked away. "I suppose Tristan does the same with you lot from that reaction?" I asked.

"It started in the 1950's."

"Tell me your backstory and I'll tell you mine. But first, we need a lot more drink." I saw Lucien call and a black man came in.

"Get us these." He said, writing something down on a piece of paper. He handed it to him before he left. In ten minutes he was back with a strange coloured drink. I took a sip before Lucien spoke to me. "As you well know, Aurora and I aren't really… easy to handle. He got the idea from watching the television. The feeling is very… distasteful."

"I quite agree. Elijah used it first in the 1400s." I told him. "Just know that today we're celebrating Thanksgiving. You are to come and enjoy yourself." I told him, standing up. "I have to go check on Aurora. You may call Camille back but don't harm her."

I went to see Marcel. "What is this I've been hearing about Davina and the whole of the Ninth ward death?" I asked. He groaned.

"You were never supposed to find out. Who told you?"

"Sophie? I have lots of people in this city who do as I say Marcel. I'm the King of New Orleans for a reason! If you don't get a hold on that child, then I will! And you won't like it. I'll use the same method I use for you and your brother on her. She probably won't like it either but it's better than just letting her get herself murdered! I can't be standing next to everyone at the same bloody time, making sure no one's plotting their doom and making sure they stay safe!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'll get it under control." He complained.

"You better Marcellus, you have a week." I called over my shoulder, I needed to go check on Aurora now.

"You can't give me a time limit!" He retorted.

" _Watch_ me!"

I found Aurora sprawled out on her stomach on my bed. Aurora smirked playfully up at me. I grabbed her by the hair and began to kiss her passionately, which she returned in kind. When I pulled away, I stared at her, deciding if I had time for this or not but then decided it didn't matter. I pushed her backward onto the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing up her body until I reached her lips. But then-

"NIKLAUS! _Niklaus_!" I groaned before vamping to the balcony.

"You shout loud enough to wake the _dead_." I growled at him.

"Can't pick up your phone? I can't find Kol!" I groaned again, slumping against the balcony bar. Why is everything my problem?! Aurora came out wearing one of my shirts… revealing her chest.

"And just why does it mattter? Surely he'll come when you start calling. I do when my brother calls me." I chuckled darkly before giving an innocent smile. They both looked at me, perplexed.

"He will, I assure you. However, only when it is I who calls him. Hello, Elijah."

"Hello Aurora. It's a surprise-" he looked pointedly at me -"to see you in our house." I ducked my head and looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes.

" _Elijah_ , please." I placed a hand on her back and Elijah gave me a look, which I returned with defiance. Aurora linked her arm with mine and gave Elijah a glare. Their fighting over who owns me? I am owned by no one!

" _Yes_ , Nik and I find now that your _vile_ act of compulsion has been revealed, there's really no reason why we can't pick up where we left off a thousand years ago."

"Excuse me Aurora. My brother was once a child himself you know? He enacted that vile deed a few years after we were turned! You can't really blame him, just as I cannot really be blamed for thinking it appropriate to risk my life for the hell of it." She gave a tinkling laugh, and I returned a laugh of my own.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have to apologize you know."

"I know, lovely." She smiled and nuzzled into my neck before leaving. I went to my study and Elijah followed me. "You should apologize."

"Am I to assume that you've gone _completely_ mad?" I handed him a drink before getting my own.

"Trust me." I sipped my drink.

"Will you employ the same tactic when it comes time to retrieve the medallion from Lucien and Tristan?" I smirked.

"They're not really my type." He sighed and closed his eyes. "There must be another way."

"Aurora will always protect Tristan… And, given that he and Lucien are aligned, the three of them together have a _distinct_ advantage on us." Why is he so bloody persistent that their the enemy? "…Unless we break that advantage. It's Thanksgiving. Let's invite them for a friendly meal, systematically turn them against one another, and then _devastate_ their pitiful alliance!" I gave him a grin and we tapped our glasses together. He smiled. "I can feel the holiday spirit already!" He left and I dropped my devilish grin immediately. I sighed. I grabbed my phone and immediately texted my siblings and then proceeded to text Tristan… truth be told I'd kind of became a friend of his. I liked him.

I walked downstairs, having washed and dressed in a suit. Tyler was having Thanksgiving with my Father's pack, Marcel was having Thanksgiving with the Factions and Genevieve, Hayley was with her pack, and I had a compelled caretaker feeding Kolinn and Geena. The only ones here were Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Tristan, Lucien, and me.

"Lovely. We're all getting along!"

"Mmm, like a fuse and a match."

"The hell does that mean?" I demanded as Aurora came prancing into the room in a velvet dark purple vintage dress with large puffy sleeves. She smiled widely at us.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Just freshening up. I _did_ want to look pretty." Tristan looked at her.

"I was worried you _weren't_ coming. Now that you are, _sit down_." She sat next to my chair.

"Shut up Tristan. I couldn't possibly miss this meal. It's to celebrate peace between two very different people."

"Hello, Aurora." Lucien said. I picked up her hand.

"Might I say, you look _ravishing_ in that dress." I kissed her hand. I looked up to see Elijah. I glared at him. Elijah descended the staircase and joined us in the courtyard.

"Welcome to our home! I do wish it was under better circumstances. We all face a common threat- a prophecy warning that my siblings and I would all fall within a year. We need to _unite_ to prevent the prophecy from coming to pass. And, since any alliance is impossible without honesty… Let us begin this evening's proceedings by formally acknowledging _your_ clandestine alliance." He gestured at Tristan and Lucien.

"Now gentlemen, before-"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. Lucien, please. Let's not ruin the dinner before it begins."

"And, do try to bear in mind, we expect an _honest_ and _productive_ negotiation this evening!" Tristan nodded.

"Mmhmm." Elijah smiled.

"Shall we begin?"

"Now that Elijah shut up, I would like to say that Aurora is right. Thanksgiving is a time of _peace_. _Anyone_ who does _anything_ to distrupt that peace will suffer my unending wrath. I am in charge of making sure everyone stays _safe_ today." Tristan and Lucien both sighed, Aurora smiled, and Elijah extended his arm toward the table as Tristan and Lucien walked to take their seats. I followed after and sat by Aurora. Elijah gave me a look but said nothing. He joined us at the table.

"Nik! You promised Aurora and I could watch How To Build A better Boy and Let It Shine!" Rebekah complained.

"After the meal, of course, sister."

"And baseball with Jeremy and Tyler?" Kol demanded.

"Also after the meal now shut up unless you have something better to say." I said, looking at the both of them. The table was loaded with all types of Thanksgiving foods, including a turkey, stuffing, brown gravy, cranberry sauce, and salad. I made sure everyone got a full plate.

"Empty bellies does nothing for a fiery anger." I don't know where I got that from but I thought it would make the atmosphere calmer.

"It's a bit odd, isn't it? Celebrating an American holiday?" Lucien asked. I snapped my fingers and we were brought sparkling champagne.

"Well, you know, Lucien, I rather enjoy Thanksgiving. The turkey, the cranberry sauce… The lies, the deceit, the betrayal… Perhaps we should begin this evening's proceedings with a little confession? He gestured to the food on the table. "And do help yourselves." Aurora, of course, began to pout.

"So, this _entire_ dinner is meant to be some boorish inquisition? How _rude_." I shook my head at her.

"Nonsense, love! My brother merely wishes to make certain we're all on the same page. So, who would like to begin?" No one spoke up. "Very well then I will! I have _many_ things to confess!" I stood from my seat. "This summer I used my brother's honeymoon to murder an annoying witch who I tricked into loving me, then I took her to Chicago and had her head ripped from her body. Let's see… what else have I done? I brought two friends back to life behind my brother's back, and to do so I had to kill twelve innocent people, not once but three times. I gave my Aunt Dahlia what is known as Expression to please her and to please me in the process. Ah! I've had scandalous, secret sex with Aurora, not once but five times already since she came back. I killed my mother, more than once. I killed Mikael. I killed Mikael more than once too. I killed Papa Tunde! That's it for me for now. If I were to confess _everything_ I ever did, I'd be here for eternity." I sat down to eat. Tristan stood.

"Well, Lucien and I, had we arrived as allies with a bleak future, you would have doubted us. We sought to remove suspicion by maintaining appearances." Elijah chuckled as Tristan sat back down.

"No need to stand." I stated. "I just did it because I was the beginner." Beky chuckled.

"Oh, my dear. These pathetic lies promise to be as difficult to swallow as your stuffing this year, Niklaus." Elijah lowered his voice. "Walnuts, honestly."

"The bottom line is, we came to protect you ourselves. We have _never_ wavered on this point."

"And the bodies on my streets- is that your protection as well?" Lucien shrugged.

"It's business as usual for The Strix."

"An old tactic, used often and to great success. Jack the Ripper, Son of Sam… A frightened human populace is that much easier to control. If tourism should decline, and the local vampires are deprived of fresh blood? Well, you saw how quickly Marcel joined our ranks." I slammed my fist on the table before taking a deep breath.

"I would've expected more from such gaudy theatrics."

"Well, if one wanted to obtain a certain item in, say, a private collection, but one was not invited into the home where said private collection was located, a police investigation could come in handy to remove those items as evidence." I looked at him, confused. He's definitely hiding something.

"I take it you are referring to the medallion?" Tristan and Lucien seemed alarmed at that.

"I suppose it was my _sister_ who shared that bit of information?" Again he gave her a look. Aurora gulped and looked away. I put my hand on hers.

"Don't blame Aurora- you two are _hardly_ conspiratorial geniuses."

"Funny story- it turns out, all along, that the medallion was in the hands of Nik's friend Camille, the bartender-slash-therapist. Had to get her arrested in order to search her goodies, so to speak. But, I would never allow any harm to come to her, knowing the great affection you have for her."

"Affection? Excuse me, but I can't have s-… an intimate relationship with someone my son Marcellus had- an intimate relationship first, Lucien. Not that you would know about that, seeing as you have no kids. Adopted or otherwise."

"Why do you have that belief Nik?" Aurora asked.

"Even I have a moral compass, even if it is smaller than everyone else's." I told her. She smiled. "A medallion that could lock us away hardly seems like a _wise_ strategy for those come to protect us. Hand it over."

"Niklaus, will you politely remind me why we shouldn't just compel them all to give us what we want?"

"Because Elijah!" I snarled. "We don't want to make unnecessary enemies."

"Oh? For once you're trying to actually be responsible?" Finn asked, scoffing at me.

"Nik can be responsible if he wants to be Finn. Unlike you, Nik can choose between responsibility and fun. You are no fun." Kol threw back at him.

"Silence!" I demanded. Everyone was silent for a moment before they started picking up a civil conversation.

"Our continued existence depends on the Mikaelsons. We've known that since Finn and Kol died. Unfortunately, so does every other vampire in the world. Given that the sirelines have declared war against one another, you can imagine how many young upstarts have come to the same conclusion- kill an Original, wipe out an entire line of rivals. Heavy burden, isn't it? The lives of thousands of sired vampires resting on your shoulders? In a perfect world, you'd allow us to seal you away forever, thus eliminating the threat." I scoffed at him and Elijah stared coldly at him.

"Fortunately, the world is _far_ from perfect."

"With all the nauseating dinner theater we've endured throughout the centuries, these performances are, by far, the worst." We heard footsteps and soon Freya arrived in the courtyard and was appalled by what she saw.

"If you can't handle it then leave Freya." I said, exasperated.

"We're welcoming our enemies to the dinner table now?" I stood to my feet in moments.

"If you dare touch them-"

"Niklaus!" Finn shouted. Aurora shot to her own feet.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Nik, please spare me your family's rage and paranoia. I'm sorry, but this prophecy has you all acting as _fools_. And I've no intention of risking my life to foolishness." Tristan looked embarrassed by her behavior.

" _Aurora_." He said, tone in his voice that I have come to recognize in Elijah's own voice.

"Now, I can't trust Rebekah with any of you."

"Excuse me?!" Rebekah demanded. Kol grabbed Aurora by her throat and Tristan vamped up to Freya, holding her neck with a knife.

"Harm my sister, and I'll be forced to return the favor." Elijah threw Tristan against a beam and pinned him there. Lucien took a sip from his champagne.

"Oh, this all escalated _very_ quickly…"

"Shut up, Lucien, or I'll tear your tongue from your head. Everyone sit the fuck down or Lucien and I will knock you unconcious, with _any_ means necessary." I threatened. Freya threw her hands out, snapping everyone's necks. Leaving only Lucien, Freya, Finn, Rebekah, and me.

"Freya!" I growled. Lucien and I both started putting everyone back in their seat. They didn't take very long to come to.

"Lovely." Lucien said, sitting down again.

"Well, despite our differences, I believe great strides were made today." Tristan said.

"Mmm." Tristan held his glass up and everyone followed suit.

"Tristan, I can't murder you at this very moment, but I could just as easily tear those eyeballs from your skull and feed them to your sister." I growled.

"Elijah! These are _my_ guests." Aurora smiled.

"Nik, it's so sweet of you to defend us."

"We must confront the harsh realities we all face and make difficult choices to ensure our collective survival." I had us cheer again. "And I have every confidence that my choice… will be the right one. Lucien, you will surrender the medallion."

He walked us back home where he picked up a small box with a fleur-de-lis statue on the lid and opened it to reveal the Serratura inside. He handed the open box out to m as a peace offering.

"If that really is the weapon that can lock me away for eternity, why hand it over?" I asked curiously. "Against Tristan's wishes?"

"Proof of my loyalty. Yes. I sided with Tristan, but it's quite clear his devotion to Aurora outweighs even the value he places on his own life. Take it. It's yours." I took it from the box. Now I needed to go deal with Kol. Yes. I could trust Lucien.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched Cami approach a door and knock on it. Then she called out to the person inside. "Will? You in there? It's Cami." I vamped up behind her and she jumped, scared. I smirked at her, trying to make her laugh. She did no such thing.

"I assume you called first. I've been told turning up at someone's home uninvited could be considered rude."

"Are you _seriously_ following me? Klaus, I don't need a bodyguard, or some white knight trying to protect me."

"I was bored, so I decided to stalk my favourite therapist in the world." She gave me a stern expression so I changed my answer. "I'm here as your friend." She sighed and turned back to the front door to Will's house.

"Vincent said he'd be home…" I heard a gun click. I looked around to see if anyone was watching or what the bloody hell might be going on. I shushed her.

"Shh, shh." I needed to figure out where it's coming from. I put my index finger to my lips. I heard a rapid heartbeat and the tapping of a gun barrel against skin. I kicked the door down to his house. Oh. It's that man I tried to have for dinner! I smirked. What an interesting turn of events. Cami ran toward him.

"Oh, my God! Will! No!" He turned the gun on Cami.

"Kill her and I'll send you screaming straight to hell mate!" I shouted at him.

"You shouldn't have come here!"

"Will, it's gonna be okay. Just drop the gun."

"Insert empathetic psychobabble here! It's not okay!" He still had it pointed at Cami.

"Put the gun down! _Now_!"

"Or what? You'll save me the bullet? I'm the definition of worthless! I try and try to make a difference, but there are things lurking out there in the shadows, and… And in the face of them, I am _nothing_. Do you understand?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I'm honored you'd be so afraid of me you'd like to kill yourself." I stated. Cami threw me a look and I titled my head in confusion. "Is it something I said?" I asked, smirking. "Come on Cami! I'm just having some fun!" I complained.

"It's Lucien's compulsion. Is there anything you can do?" Okay I need to be nice. I sighed.

"Let me in."

"Why?"

"Well mate, if I really wanted you dead, I would be encouraging you to.. do something drastic, but I'm not. I want to help you." I smiled at Cami. And she was relieved I was being nice now.

"Come in." I vamped in and threw my jacket on the couch before sitting on the coffee table to look at Will.

"While I can't take away the feelings of worthlessness that haunt you now, I can tell you you will learn to live with them. I certainly have. I have also come to find that the very thing you believe is worth the least matters most of all." I leaned forward. "There is beauty in the courage of the fragile fighter- those who persevere despite all they've been through. Those who still believe there is good in the world. Us dark things often find we need the light the most. What you do not see in yourself, others see in you. You _do_ matter." He gasped in relief. "Have you a family?" He nodded.

"Yeah, a sister. Baton Rouge."

"Go to her. Enjoy Christmas. In the new year, you will return to your captain, and he will welcome you with open arms." I took the gun from him. "And Detective? You will remember today as your darkest day." I threw the gun behind me. "Tomorrow will be better, the day after better _still_. And the day after, and the day after that. Every single day that passes by will be better than the last. You _will_ go on." I let Cami take him as I went after the gun. I removed the bullets and threw them in the trash and threw the gun in a different trash can.

"He's packing." I turned to look at her. "Klaus… What you did…"

"-Was nothing." She caressed my face, making me look at her.

"It was _not_ nothing." She smiled. She's so emotional… affectionate. I cleared my throat.

"How's Marcel? Or Lucien? Who's your boyfriend now?" She coughed, embarrassed. My phone rang. Aurora.

"What is it love?" I asked, leaving the house.

"Did you know some impertinent wolf bit Tristan?" She screamed. I flinched.

"I'll be there immediately." I told her. I hung up and called Lucien.

"Ah, my sire."

"I'm calling to say that I will be living with Tristan for a week. We've come a long way from trying to kill each other. I think we might actually become friends."

"You i-dolistic fool! Now is not the time to be making friends! Especially with the Strix!"

"Why? You're friends with him, aren't you?" I asked. I heard him sigh exasperatedly.

"I'll be there. I'll come live with him for the week too. I can't trust you in his hands."

"As you wish." I hung up and then was called by Elijah.

"Brother, did you forget it's Christmas day?" I shook my head.

"Why, no, brother, I haven't." I replied. "I'll be over." I hung up and fled to Tristan's to talk with him, heal him, whatever I need do.

…

It was nightfall and now I was home with my family. We were all dressed in our best holiday clothes and standing around the lit Christmas tree. Just like last year, it was huge. Elijah had just placed a large, beautiful wrapped gift for one of the kids under the tree and adjusts some of the ornaments on the tree as Freya came behind him and put down a gift of her own. Needless to say, there were tons of gifts under the tree. I handed out glasses of red wine. I smiled as Freya gave me a kiss on the cheek. I returned it, to show her what being part of a family was like when delivering love. I'd already had Christmas with all the different Factions and Christmas with Tristan, Aurora, and Lucien… which included the Strix. I had as of yet to return home to Tristan. Hayley, holding Kolinn in her arms, walked to the top of the staircase, where she immediately stopped and stared in awe. I walked to the bottom of the steps, smiling up at her as she was closely followed by Genevieve holding Geena. I gave a wide beam up at them. This was one of the best Christmases yet. Though, you can't believe how many gifts I've gotten this Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in bed, Aurora's head on my bare chest. Vampire sex. _Hybrid_ -Vampire sex. I sighed in delight as I stretched the little I could. Then I started to mull things over in my head and picked my phone up before dialing up my son Marcellus. We need to talk about his daughter. I've come to accept the fact that Marcel is old enough to have a child of his own… I have as of yet to accept the fact that Marcel is a father. I stopped myself from chuckling. I didn't want to wake Aurora.

"Dad? Where are you? Uncle Elijah was wondering about you." I smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous little one. Elijah is furious with me right now. Speaking of fury, how is Davina Claire? Not making any trouble I hope. Or have you reined her in yet?" He cleared his throat.

"She's not causing trouble right now. In fact, she's actually… repentant."

"You better not be lying to me or you'll be the one who's repentant Marcelly."

"Dad! Stop it with that Marcelly thing! I hate that nickname!" I ignored him.

"How's the Strix treating you? You know, since you joined them against my wishes?"

"I've already been punished properly for that infracture." I smirked.

"Yes, I know. I just want to keep you in on who's really in charge of you, who really cares about your well being. Tristan could care less if you died. The only people he came here to protect is Elijah. Not you, not me, not Rebekah. Elijah. He is, after all, his sire. Lucien is here for me. Aurora, Rebekah. They've all made it abundantly clear why they came."

"Then why do you hang out with Aurora?"

"Because right now she's the only lover who accepts me for who I am… or what I'm doing at the moment. I've had a fight with Elijah and the rest of my siblings. Being home isn't exactly on my priority list."

"Even if your kids are at home?"

"I trust them to keep you safe. Besides, you're two hundred years plus. You can look after yourself mostly, and look after your little brother Ty Ty."

"Is that Niklaus?" I heard Elijah ask.

"Gotta go! Bye!" I hung up immediately. I heard Aurora chuckle.

"Niky." I grinned at her. She sat herself upon my bare nether regions. She rubbed herself against me. "Wanna go again?" She asked. I gave her a wicked grin.

"Of course my sweet." I reached my head up to pluck a kiss on her lips but the doors opened and I saw Aya. I groaned. "Strixs!" I grumbled, throwing the covers atop us. Aya chuckled.

"Tristan would like to see his sister, and you, at the table for breakfast." She turned and headed off. I growled.

"No matter where I go there's always someone telling me what to bloody do! I'm a thousand years old! Let the customs rot in hell for all I care." The real reason I stay with these three is because they seem to help keep my undying fury down to a medium. Aurora sighed.

"I love it when you get this way. It just makes my heart flutter." She said silkily. I sighed in pleasure. I licked her lower jaw and she squealed in pleasure. I was encouraged and grabbed her head, pulling her closer to me. I nibbled on her ear lobe before flipping us over and she moaned in pleasure. I heard someone clear their throat and looked behind me to see Lucien.

"Aurora, Tristan said he wants to see you at the table for breakfast and since… you know… Tristan kind of…"

"Okay, okay Lucien. I'll get up. You're such a buzzkill." Lucien smirked.

"Not me, Tristan is. I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble." Trouble? I growled but got off her and got out of bed. Lucien blushed before walking off. Aurora chuckled.

"I'm the only one who likes to see naked Nik."

"Not the only one." I replied. She gave a jealous frown. "Those who I compel will also love to see me naked." I quickly grabbed my clothes and began to get dressed. Nudity isn't my strong suit at places that don't belong to me.

…

"Niklaus!" I turned around. I'd been walking in the streets, alone. "We have a plan. To take down Tristan. With him gone, we can take down Aurora and Lucien." I gave him a dark smile. Not for the reason he believes but still. I'm great at playing games.

"How's Katerina?" I teased. He frowned.

"Niklaus, please." He pleaded. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

…

We were in the living room. We being Elijah, Freya, Vincent, Rebekah, and I. They were talking about their plan to take down the Martels and I had just been told that the Strix had kidnapped Hayley. She'd been on her way to see her pack. I was torn. I liked both sides but… right now I need to pretend to be o their side. Tristan knew who's side I was really on.

"Two Original vampires and two powerful witches against an army of miscreants? I'm rather looking forward to it." Vincent gave me a look and I scoffed at him.

"Keep in mind that I'm mortal, and, as much as I want these guys out of my city, I like breathing. So, let me go to the covens. I can propose an alliance. They hate you guys, but if I explain what's going on…"

"All I think I got from that was you calling yourself immortal." Everyone sighed in exasperation.

"There's no time."

"If Tristan knows what's good for him, he won't harm Hayley." At least that was a truth. I was ignored. I felt my fury rise but I just stood there.

"There never is. But, before we rush into battle, let's keep in mind that Tristan may be the very foe to lead you to your doom. Isn't this exactly what the prophecy foretold? I will not lose any of you"

"Tristan wouldn't even know how to kill a puppy if his life depended on it!" I growled. "Let alone would."

"Brother, perhaps you should stay…" I snorted. You just want to kill Tristan!

"And what kind of father would I be if I didn't fight for the mother of my child?"

"Intention's got nothing to do with it. As long as Tristan de Martel has the Serratura and your baby's mama, the advantage is all his."

"Don't sass me or the first thing I rip will be your tongue!" I snarled.

"Niklaus!" Elijah warned. I looked away from them. I can't let my anger get the better of me, even if we are trying to figure out how to kill my friend… it's like trying to figure out how to kill the Ripper. I hate it with a passion.

"Well, then we should take that advantage from him." Freya said thoughtfully. "I'm gonna need something that belonged to his sister."

…

I was closing the doors of a shipping unit when I heard Elijah call Tristan. How funny that in the end I'd be betraying both sides of the 'war'.

"If you touch a hair on her head-"

"I'll do my best to restrain my brother, Tristan, but you and I both know that he can be impossibly savage when he wants to be." I looked back at him. Tristan knows I wouldn't harm Aurora, just as I know Tristan won't harm Hayley. It's just a show of power.

"State your terms." Tristan growled.

"You'll meet us at Patrick's Dock, the warehouse. We exchange Aurora for Hayley and the Serratura. Oh, Tristan? I would make it snappy. Unless, of course, you want Niklaus to eviscerate that poor girl." Elijah hung up. I glared at Elijah.

"Elijah, you know for a _fact_ that's not fair. We should be trading two things if we want both."

"I'm surprised at you brother." He replied. "I thought you liked bloodshed and violence."

"Oh, shut up! At least Tristan _wanted_ to defend you. He just had a horrible idea on how. Why use a Serratura when you can use a bloody witch?" Elijah sighed.

"Just do what your supposed to do Niklaus."

"You never listen to me do you?" I snarled but shut up and did as he said. Otherwise, I'd ruin everything. We walked to the center of the room before we were surrounded by other vampires.

"Here they come." I saw Tristan, Aya… and Marcellus! I glared at the child. How _dare_ he! I felt a low growl escape my throat as Tristan began to speak.

"Gentlemen. I wish I could say it was a pleasure."

"Marcellus. _Why_ are you here, and why are you with _him?_ " I demanded.

"Membership has its privileges." Spending so much time with him, I could tell it was more of a question than a statement. He's doing the same as me. Playing both sides. I do it better however. I've done it for years.

"Let's get on with this, shall we?" I want to know what treachery my family has cooked up this time. Tristan turned to a vampire woman and nodded and she and another vampire brought out Hayley. Bloody and shackled. "Kinky." I replied. Elijah gave a grunt of annoyance. When they let go of her, she fell. Oh well. Doesn't really matter, I suppose. At least she's alive.

"Hayley Marshall, only slightly worse for wear. You'll have to forgive her if she seems a bit off. There's enough wolfsbane in her system to kill an entire pack. However, here she is, as requested. Now, where's my sister?" I was about to reply, remembered Elijah and Marcel were here, and turned it into a snarky remark.

"She lives, but only just. You can thank _Elijah_ for that." Stupid brother of mine. I walked over to Tristan, intending to tell him the truth but decided against it. I need to play aggressively or they will know something's up. "I wanted to flay her and hang her skin as a flag." I whispered sweetly. "Anyway, enough chit-chat. Let's conclude this tedious business, shall we?"

"My sister first. And, if you're tempted to argue, consider the numbers." Sorry Tristan, I refuse to fight your Strix. I walked closer to him, showing I wasn't intimidated. I am _never_ intimidated! Tristan looked hurt but quickly covered it up with the best poker face I've ever seen on his face. He stood his ground. A whine almost escaped me but I smirked and gave an evil grin, pointing at a rusty green shipping container, walking over to it. They told me they intended to dump him in the ocean so the best thing to do was to pick one that was almost entirely rusted, but not enough to arouse suspicion. I opened it and when I saw Aurora, I gulped. What the _hell_ is she doing here?! Act natural! "If they try anything, attack." Aya nodded and Tristan vamp sped into the container. He took off the hood and her head rolled on her shoulders. Tristan looked at Aya and she nodded. We were allowed to take Hayley. I let Elijah do that.

"Oh, brother, you came for me." Tristan smiled.

"Always." Tristan stood and pulled Aurora to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. I smiled. They have a great relationship. "Come on. Come on." I beamed, unable to help myself as Elijah checked Hayley over for any serious injuries. I saw Aurora reach into Tristan's pocket and pulled out an item. She yanked herself free. He slowly reached to take it from her. I tilted my head in confusion. What's wrong with Aurora? "Rory…? What are you doing?" Aurora slammed the Serratura against the wall. I took a step to vamp over but staid my pace, gulping as I watched the horror unfold. The container shook, Aurora looked at Tristan with a strange expression, as Tristan realized what happened. He tries to run out of the shipping container but was blocked. Tristan looked at Aurora in horror. "No… Aurora… What have you done to us?" I bit my lip, worried.

"Not to us…" Aurora walked out, right past the barrier. I backed up, surprised. The hell is she?! "To _you_." I stared at her, horrified. She betrayed her brother?! Suddenly she turned into Camille. … Am I drunk? Or am I dreaming? What the hell is going on?! Then it hit me. A glamour spell. That still doesn't explain _how_! Tristan was furious.

"What is this?"

"You know what they say- payback's a bitch." He was horrified, I was stumped until I recognized something. A scent. A strange scent coming from Camille.

"How is this possible?"

"The Serratura creates an impenetrable boundary. Nothing living or dead can pass through." Elijah replied. Clue number one! Camille looked at me cautiously.

"I'm neither, thanks to Aya." I blinked. The hell you mean neither?! You're a fucking human!

"No. No. NO!" I vaguely heard Tristan yelling and heard him vamp against the barrier before banging on it a few times. Rebekah rushed out and joined Camille. Vampire? Or Hu-! Oh my God! She's in transition! I growled. Now is not the time to figure out how this bloody happened! Tristan looked at the Strix and I copied him. Bloody traitors! I snarled and turned to attack them but Elijah grabbed hold of my wrist, quickly getting in front of me. "What are you waiting for? Take them! Now!" Just as they were about to attack, Elijah stepped forward.

"Before you rush headlong toward almost certain death… As your sire, I would like you to employ just a little bit of common sense." He stated, trying to keep me under control as well as protect Hayley.

"We are ancient vampires, Elijah- each of us almost as strong as you."

"I WILL RIP YOU APART!" I glared at Aya. Elijah shrugged.

"You might _almost_ be successful in subduing us, but at what price? Most of you will die in the process, and for what? To avenge a fool marching you headlong toward your very extinction in the name of a witch's prophecy? You do realize he engineered absolutely _all_ of this purely to satisfy some petty grievance against my family?" Elijah turned and walked toward the container, smiling fakely at Tristan. I need to do something or all hell will break loose.

"Elijah!" I snarled. "You're taking it too far! Do you seriously want to be giving them ideas?! If their from your bloodline, then surely they have your tenacity." He turned to look at me. He seemed to think better of whatever he was going to say. Instead he walked to Aya.

"I am not your enemy. It's true, I delivered you into this existence. I can just as easily pluck you out of it. The choice is yours to make." Aya looked torn. Marcel quickly marched over and blocked her, Aya and I both giving him a look of betrayal. I could feel my anger spiraling out of control.

"It's done. The moment has passed. Be smart, Aya. Smarter than Tristan. Don't waste any more of our guys." She turned to the rest of the Strix.

"Stand down." I groaned, looking painfully at Tristan since no one was paying attention to me anyway. Tristan was furious.

"You will _not_ abandon me!" Aya walked toward where Tristan was trapped, Elijah preventing me from causing the fight, and gave him a regretful look.

"It's a shame it has to end like this."

" _Aya_ , this isn't over!" Aya put her right hand over her heart in a salute.

"May the ghosts of our fallen keep you company." She said coldly. I sneered at her. When I get away from this place, the first to die will be _her_. The Strix left the warehouse. Tristan shouted after them.

"Aya. Aya! AYA!"

…

We were back at the house now and I had just been told what Rebekah, Freya, and Camille had done. Camille had been injured to near death and Freya and Rebekah had used her to help the plan. I was furious. I don't know what to do!

"You need to feed Camille!" I ordered her. "Otherwise you will die! You know that as well as I do. I've told you the first time we met, the first time we ever had a 'session'."

"I'm sorry Klaus." She replied. I growled.

"If you don't feed, I will _make_ you feed!" I stopped myself from threatening her uncle. That would be going over the line, even for me. … Actually, no, it wouldn't. It be over the line for our friendship. I will compel Lucien to make her feed! Once again, Elijah got in the way. "I _won't_ let her die." This is what I get for leaving the house for so long. Elijah sighed.

"If you care for her, you will let her choose." I scoffed at him. As if he would do the same! I swatted his hand away and jerked from his grip, baring my teeth at him.

"I will _not_ lose her because of _your_ _stupid_ principles!" I snarled in his face. Elijah didn't even flinch.

"Allow her the dignity of this choice, Niklaus. You force her, you lose her forever."

"You forget I can compel her!" I snarled. This time Elijah gave me a warning look. He tapped me on the chest.

"We finish this." I feel so helpless! So angry! Damn it Freya! Damn it Rebekah! This is the first time I've ever been betrayed by Freya. Not so much by Rebekah. Hayley and Elijah walked over to the container.

"So, this is to be my end?" Elijah smiled and I gave a weak smirk.

"No, no. This is the very beginning! You are going to the bottom of the ocean, where you will drown in darkness again and again and again over the course of _centuries_." I gulped. How… despicable. "This will be your splendidly horrific and perpetual end."

"What have you done with my sister?" He asked, worried.

"She's safe." I gulped, looking away from everyone. "But, I assure you, her death will be _spectacular_." Elijah went to close the door but Hayley stopped him. I scoffed before throwing my head to the side before settling down again.

"Wait." She walked forward to look Tristan in the eye. I want Lucien. I need to know where the bloody hell Aurora is. "Remember my face." She started to close the door. "Because it's gonna be the last one you ever see." I glared at her as she slammed the door shut, _hard_.

"Oh, I'm sorry little wolf. I didn't know he hurt you that badly." I sneered.

"Why do I get the odd feeling you don't really care?" Hayley sneered back. I scoffed at her before vamping away.

As I was screaming in the bayou in sheer fury, I heard my phone buzz. I'd called Lucien and told him of how Aurora might be in danger. I answered the phone. "What?" I snapped.

"Aurora's gone." Freya replied. I froze.

"What did you just say to me?" I asked flatly.

"Aurora's gone, Klaus." I licked my lips. Lucien. "Klaus?" I took a deep breath.

"How can Aurora be gone?" I demanded angrily. Playing both sides is beginning to get tiresome.

"Oh. Apologies I left your lunatic ex unattended. See, I was busy casting the spell that saved the day. The effort left me a little taxed." I growled, to let her hear my 'anger'.

"Some witch you are. She was drugged into a stupor and confined by your spell!" I sneered. I sighed in exhaustion.

"Well, she couldn't have broken free of my barrier on her own. Either she was aided by a witch, or someone who has access to dark objects."

"Lucien." I smiled. At least I have _one_ good thing to thank for today. I headed home, my real home. I needed to be near them. They've lost a lot and I miss Tyler, Kolinn, and Geena.


	10. Chapter 10

I got a text from my phone as I read Elijah's journal for this year. I was so close to learning where exactly Elijah had hidden Tristan. The reason I hadn't found it yet? I had to keep putting it back. Why? Because Elijah cannot know what I am doing. I'm not supposed to be reading his personal stuff, and I know just a few years ago he got onto Hayley for doing it.

I looked at my phone and growled. 'Bring me my dark objects at the cemetary, or I'll be keeping this white knight.' I slammed the book shut before sliding it back in place. I gathered up some of her dark objects. Who says I can't just come take them back? I know for sure I'm going to be relieving Will Kenney of his happiness. I need to make Cami pay, and if killing her isn't the answer, killing her friends was.

…

I arrived to the cemetery, I'd placed the ones I could trust in her hands in a suitcase and was bringing her the suitcase full of dark objects to hold onto until I deemed it ready to yank away. These dark objects are mine, and mine alone. I spotted Vincent. Great.

"Ah, _Vincent_." I headed toward him, knowing this is where Camille would be. "I should have known Camille would seek powerful _fools_ to aid in this rather _futile_ gambit. As I send you off to join your Ancestors, just know this is _her_ fault. After all, are you not her friend?" I lunged for him but was blocked. _Barrier_. I glared at him.

"I was hoping for a simple trade, but seeing as how everything you took can't _possibly_ fit in that briefcase, I'm gonna go ahead and assume that 'simple' ain't exactly your style."

"Why don't you take down this barrier? I'll show you precisely what my _style_ _entails_." I noticed Cami come into view from behind one of the tombs.

" _Seriously_? I have an ancient, mystical weapon of doom, and instead of agreeing to my very fair trade, you're making threats."

"There she is! Traitor to my family, thief of that which is mine." Did she just say fair? " _Fair_? Are you kidding me? One object for an entire arsenal? That's not fair at all, my dear. I could just end this with a call to your Uncle Kieran but seeing as I've never been one for 'tattletales' I'll keep that up my sleeve until the very last moment, shall I?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't be dramatic. Like I said, I wanted your attention. And, seeing as you're here, I'd say I got it."

"Yes, a rather effective tactic- one I usually reserve for _enemies_. And I thought we were friends."

"We are. But relationships are built on trust and equality, and we don't have either if you're confiscating my stuff." I sneered at her.

"And so your response is to steal what's mine in an attempt to bend _my_ _will_ to _yours_."

"I just want back what you took." She looked at the suitcase. "What, that's like, a third of them? So, would you like a third of the white oak?" I rolled my eyes at her sass.

"Are you _really_ going to do this?"

"Okay, listen- I'm gonna leave you two alone. But, uh, y'all want my advice? Y'all best to finish this up before someone finds out what she took." I glared at him as he left, before sneering into Camille's eyes. So much for _friendship_!

"I think you need to calm down. Count to ten. Focus on your breathing."

"We are _through_ with you telling me how to 'handle' my emotions. Is it amusing to your feeble little mind, endangering my family? Don't you understand that you hold the very means of ending your life as well as my family's?"

"Am I laughing? I want to put this all behind us."

"I'm gonna ask you one last time…"

"–Give me the white oak stake? Am I right? My answer is: 'Happily! As soon as you stop screwing around and give me back what is mine.'" She wants a stall out? Let's see who lasts longer.

"If I give your trinkets back, I embolden all manner of foolishness. You will grow arrogant under the _false_ _belief_ you have power, and ultimately, you will end up _dead_."

"Klaus, you're afraid something will happen to me? Guess what– Something _already_ did! I died!" I remember clearly what my sisters did to you.

"Fine. I'll retrieve your toys." Most of them anyway. "Keep this bloody barrier up until I return."

…

I was in my study, collecting dark objects into a duffle bag. I froze for a moment, smelling the surroundings but no scents were out of the ordinary. So I continued about my job. Then I heard Hayley waltz in.

"Hey! Hey! Are you serious with all that _noise_?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Has Camille's betrayal _inconvenienced_ your otherwise _tranquil_ day?" She sighed in frustration.

"Kolinn and Geena have been upset. The only thing that calms them is their favorite toy, which Cami stole to get back at you." Well their going to need to find a _new_ favorite toy aren't they? "So, if you wake them up with all this slamming around, so help me, Cami will be the _least_ of your problems." Oh, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to be afraid of a little wolf? I sighed, getting a hold of my rampant emotions the best I could.

"It pains me that _my children_ are upset. So, I'll add it to the long list of grievances I'm already _tallying_ , hmm?"

"I know that you're angry at Cami, Klaus, but you know as well as I do that she's not in her right mind." Try _murderous_.

"I beg to differ. Camille seems _quite_ lucid, tucked away behind the barrier spell in the City of the Dead as she taunts me with the very means of my demise."

…

I arrived to the cemetery again this time carrying a duffle bag. It held within, most of her dark objects. I headed toward the last place I met them. I felt something strange, just like earlier. "If someone's playing games, just know the contest ends when I rip out your innards!" No answer. I dropped the bag. "Camille!" I shouted. No answer still. I pulled out my phone to see I had no service. Just great! "Camille if this is some stupid trick to get back your objects, you can reconsider getting _anything_! Camille!"

"She can't hear you." I spun to see a new witch I'd never seen before. "As a matter of fact… pretty soon now, she'll be dead. I hope you two parted on good terms." I growled, lunging for her. She vanished.

"Show yourself!" I turned and suddenly I knew. She wasn't an Orleans witch…

"You're one of the coven affiliated with the Strix."

"My Sisters and I have come for the one thing that can kill you."

"Well, perhaps I'll find your sisters and feed them what remains of your insides." I roared, lunging, hands out but I was blocked by a barrier spell.

"I have a better idea." Then suddenly everything went black as I heard the snapping of my own neck.

When I woke, I rushed to Camille, to see if she were alive or dead. She was alive. However, I didn't like what they told me. "YOU LOST IT!" I roared in my frustration. I grabbed her by the neck, slamming her head against the bricks of the mausoleum before just as quickly releasing her. I vamped to the other side of the room, pacing.

"Klaus, I'm _sorry_." I ignored her plea.

"You realize this is _your_ doing? Your attempt to _manipulate_ me played _right_ into our _enemies_ ' hands!" She sighed.

"And I said I'm sorry."

"Your apologies _won't_ bring back what's been _lost_!"

"Then shut up and let Vincent track down that witch!" Said witch stood.

"Just _w_ _here_ do you think _you're_ going?"

"I want to find her just as much as you do, but I cannot concentrate, not with this pointless bickering."

"Well, then, by all means, please, go, attend to your task." I said as lightly as I could. He left and Cami headed to follow him. I blocked her path. "You, however, are not going to leave my sight! What were you _thinking_? Did it _occur_ to you the _immense_ _danger_ you placed yourself in? You were almost _killed_!"

"I would have been. Thank _God_ I had my dark objects." She sounds just like a teenager, she's making the same argument Rebekah would make. "The amount of vulnerability you're feeling right now, Klaus… _that's_ what I deal with _all_ the time. Why do you think I'm so desperate to protect myself? If you had just given me what I asked for…" I snapped at her.

"Do _not_ blame me."

"I took a calculated risk, yes. Did it blow up in my face? Yes. And I _am_ sorry. I _am_. But if you had just listened to me, we wouldn't be here right now." I heard her phone start ringing. "It's the same story with you, Klaus. For a thousand years you- you control, you manipulate, you do whatever you need to do to get your way. And I'm not gonna be a part of it anymore. I don't care how high the risk is."

"Answer your bloody damn phone, would you?!" I shouted at her, the ringing was getting incessantly annoying. She sighed and answered it.

"What?" She snapped.

"Cami, you have to listen to me. One of the Strix witches knows where you are and she knows that you have the white oak."

"You're a little late, kiddo. She already took it, which means… I guess the Strix have it now."

"No, you don't understand. When she got inside my head, I got inside hers. She's not working for the Strix. She's working for Aurora." I clenched my jaw shut when I heard her say that. But then I released it as I remembered she's missing Tristan just as much as I. To join her side, I'd need something. Like the location of Tristan de Martel.

…

We were in Cami's apartment and I had taken back the objects I'd brought her, the second time of course. I'd skillfully hidden the duffle bag from her. I just needed to make sure Camille knew the consequences of her actions for going against me.

"I have killed _many_ , _many_ people for far less than what you've done."

"What do you want me to say, Klaus? 'Thank you for not killing me?'" I sighed.

"You're in the throes of a metamorphosis you cannot possibly comprehend. One that has _clearly_ impaired your judgment." She gave me a look.

"I may not yet know who I am, or _what_ _-"_

"You're a vampire."

"-I am, but I _do_ know I will _never_ live in fear of anyone again. _Ever_." She turned from me. Clearly, our friendship was over for her… so it would have to be for me too. So be it.

"We were friends. You could have trusted me." I vamped from her house, heading home. I'd had enough for one day.


	11. Chapter 11

I stormed across the clearing, in my wolf form. Sirius and Lupus have taken it upon themselves to interject themselves in my dreams, every night at midnight. Never sooner never later. It's annoying. Right now they were trying to get me to stalk by scent.

"Niklaus, come sniff this pile of dirt and tell me if it's deer or moose." Lupus ordered. I swished my tail from side to side in fury.

"I don't have time to play a scratch and sniff game." I snarled at him. "Just let me back into my slumber."

"Fine." Sirius said, walking up to me. "You want to talk about sleep, let's talk about your reoccuring dreams. What do you think they foretell? As Alpha, you need to be able to decipher your own dreams without coming to see us for every one of them. This is an important aspect of guiding your clan, of being an Alpha."

"Well if you know, why don't you tell me?"

"If we have to lengthen your hour of learning to two hours, I will. You need to learn Niklaus."

"And if I refuse?"

"I am sure I can find a way to make you _quite_ agreeable." Lupus replied, standing with his muzzle in my face. I staid quiet for a moment, staring him in the eye. Then I stood and stomped to the pile of grass he'd mentioned and gave it a sniff, turning the ground over with my paw.

"Moose." I told him.

"How would you go about tracking said prey?" I sneered at him before putting my nose back to the ground and began to tread after the moose.

When I woke I was ready to go find Tristan. I'd arrived at the date he'd been sealed away and the sooner I reach him, the sooner I can reunite Aurora and Tristan.

…

I was on the balcony, holding a cop by his neck, over the courtyard.

"The taxpayers of New Orleans deserve a skilled Chief of Police." He squirmed and gasped for breath. "How inept are you if not a single one of your men can locate the woman I seek?"

"We're tryin'! She's a ghost!" I sighed. Foolish human.

"Aurora de Martel is rather petite and may indeed be able to slip through the cracks like a wicked little cricket, but she is _not_ a ghost." I looked the police chief straight in the eye. "I think this city's finest could try a little bit harder, hmm?" I heard footsteps approaching and I turned to see Freya and Elijah.

"I see we're in for another _normal_ Mikaelson breakfast." Elijah rolled his eyes and gave me an incredulous look.

"Niklaus, for Heaven's sakes! Release the poor creature." The police chief whimpered and shook his head frantically. I shruggeed and dropped the man, allowing him to fall onto the floor of the courtyard. "That's not what I meant!" I smirked and walked past them into the upstairs living room.

"He'll live! And he'll remember to do better." Marcel's home! " _Where_ have you been?" I demanded as Tyler and Marcel walked into the room.

"I was making sure that the Strix and their witches are out trying to find your loony ex-girlfriend. Is that okay by you?"

"Yes and no." Marcel smiled before his face grew into anger.

"What the-" Elijah sighed.

"Gentlemen, please." I opened my mouth to retort at Elijah that we were having a conversation but Marcel spoke up first.

"All of our heads are on the chopping block because he lost the _one_ thing that can kill an Original." He pointed at me when he said 'he'. I tried once again to speak but this time my annoying cousin interrupted.

"It's not his fault that Cami was waving the white oak around like a kite, or that Aurora made a deal with one of _your_ witches."

"Oh, yeah, it is-" I stood, putting myself between Marcellus and Freya.

"I'm quite capable of defending myself, thank you, Freya. What I _cannot_ do is cast a spell to find Aurora." I gave her a cold smile. "In that respect, we're alike." She gave me a look of anger and frustration.

"Aurora is _cloaked_. Most likely by the very witch she killed. I have been working _non_ - _stop_ every day."

"Well, you've stopped working now, haven't you?" She pursed her lips angrily. "Well, go on. On your way." She gave me a scathing look.

"Do you talk to our _other_ sister like this?"

"Oh Freya. Don't bring up family, you'll lose every time. She's _my_ sister. We, the Originals and you and I, are all living in this house because instead of acting like gasoline and fire, all of our idiotic parents are hoping we can co-exist."

"Niklaus." Elijah said sternly.

"You're taking it too far." Finn added.

"Shut up Finn!" I called back at him. "I'm not the one who came barging in, declaring to be the strongest witch, which clearly Freya is not." Frey turned and stormed out of the room. Finn gave me a dark look and followed after Freya. Elijah was left to glare at me.

"What do we know about this traitor in the Strix coven?" What trait-oh! Yes of course. Marcel sighed.

"Nothing. No one knows _how_ Aurora got to her. No one knows _where_ Aurora is. Our coven hit the same cloaking spell as Freya." I had just decided it was time to deal with Tyler's morning feeding when I heard Marcel's reply.

"Excuse me. Did I miss something? _Your_ coven?"

"Yeah, my coven."

"Making yourself quite comfortable with the Strix, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, to help _you_." He tried to storm out but I snatched his forearm and spun him to face me.

"What have I told you about them, Marcellus?" I demanded. "And what of any other news from your new _BFFs_ _you'd_ like to make _us_ aware of?" Marcel glared at me. Elijah placed himself between us.

"Niklaus. Why don't we reserve any malevolent intentions for ex-girlfriends?" Marcel continued to scowl at me as he yanked from me and turned to leave.

"Lose the attitude Marcel." I called after him. I sighed.

…

"Aurora's still at large. No doubt plotting her revenge. She used Camille to get to me once. She may do so again. And, Cami is rather vulnerable. I'd like to provide some safeguarding." I was talking to Sirius, he'd decided I needed company.

"Isn't that 'your' job?"

"I don't want anything to do with her. She's made herself my enemy. She doesn't want to be friends."

"Go talk to her. I'm sure she would love to be friends again. No one is just a friend or enemy. That's not how life works."

"Yeah well if she really wanted to be friends, she'd at least have texted an apology." I replied. He smiled when my phone went off.

"Wonder who that is." I answered the phone.

"Can I assume Freya has finally found my ex?"

"From the look of things… I would say that the lunatic ex found Freya."

"Well, then, we'll procure another witch to track her."

"There's no need. I got something."

…

"A forest of pine, and a box made so fine. Come quickly. If not, then poor Freya will rot, buried in dirt for all time." I slammed the letter down on the table. "The woman is _insane_." Elijah scoffed.

"Does she have to punish us with the world's most unfortunate limerick? Is it not enough that we're forced to play her wretched games?"

"Freya saw a vision of herself buried alive." I informed him.

"Aurora will do everything in her power to bring about this _miserable_ prophecy."

"Let's go stop her, shall we?" I grabbed the compass off the table.

…

Kol, Rebekah, and Finn had joined us and now we came upon a carpenter's cabin.

"Freya's not in there. She was- I can smell her blood- but the stronger scent is due west." Elijah paused.

"You track the scent. I'll take the cabin." My siblings and I headed off to find Freya while Elijah went off to find Aurora. "Niklaus… Whatever happens, you promise me…" … I nodded.

"Aurora dies."

We dug up grave after grave but none of them had a coffin with Freya inside. But then I smelled blood. I vamped over and started digging up that coffin. I was relieved to find Freya. She was gasping for breath and very unsteady.

We burst into the cabin. Finn was carrying Freya in his arms. Aurora spun, her gun pointed directly at Elijah's chest. Elijah stood between her and us. She backed away from Elijah, but kept her gun aimed at him.

"Stop this." I pleaded.

"Why? One brother's life to end another brother's torment? It's almost poetic."

"The bullets… they're white oak, Niklaus." Obviously. I walked closer to Aurora, to prove I wasn't afraid.

"We both know you're not going to pull the trigger."

"Yet again, you're wrong." Aurora pulled the trigger but it shot off and hit Freya. Aurora fled and I vamped after her, taking this moment to inform her of my real plans. That way I might have her on my side than against me.

"Aurora! You were right to run." I have to get her to come out first. "What I'm going to do to you will redefine the word 'sadistic'." I watched as Aurora appeared and pulled the trigger, I dropped myself to the floor. "Aurora!" I grunted.

"It was such a beautifully carved little knight. I could tell the effort you put into it. Since you have such an appreciation for chess… Queen takes King." I pulled the sign off and threw it at her before following after it. I tackled her to the ground, grabbing the gun and throwing it aside.

"Now that I have your attention, love." I whispered into her ear. "I can say what I came here to say. I know where Tristan is." She screamed in fury. "I know Tristan's in the bottom of the ocean." She screamed louder. "I also know how to find Tristan." She grunted, struggling under me. "Now if you want him safe and sound when returned, you will leave my family alone." I growled in her ear before vamping off, hearing Aurora scream and scramble for the gun.

I vamp-sped toward her, broke her wrist, and snatched her revolver. I can't have her going behind my back can I? Aurora kicked and punched me before spinning to try to find the gun. I aimed the gun at her, cocking the gun.

"Looking for this?" She slowly rose until she was kneeling upright, hands in the air. Now to keep her safe. I echoed the shooting of a gun with my mouth before snapping her neck and picking her up before throwing her in the river to let it take her downstream for a bit. With that done, I echoed another gun shot before vamping back over to my family. There I shot directly at my hand and screamed in pain before shooting the gun again.

"Nik?" Kol asked. I turned to look at him.

"Kol. She ran off. After I shot her in the foot. With a bullet."

"You're bleeding." He came stalking over and pulled my hand to his face before pulling the bullet.

…

We were all in the courtyard now. Elijah and Hayley were talking about the Strix and their doings today. "Marcel told me that Aya's witches already have a spell to do break the sire bond."

"And yet, Marcel neglected to mention it this morning."

"So they need an unsired vampire. Good luck on that." Kol replied.

"So… what's going to be our next move? Aurora has more white oak, and she's not gonna stay quiet for long."

"Aurora's not the only problem." Elijah handed us each a drink before turning for his own.

"Yes, it seems there's no shortage of those who would stand against our family." I held up my glass. "Let's kill them all." They raised their glasses and clinked them and then we all drank our glasses empty.


	12. Chapter 12

I had just walked into the first floor main room when I saw Tyler and Marcel coming in. "Where have you-" Then I noticed Stefan. "Stefan?" He looked over at me before his face froze. I vamped over to him and he gave a weak smile.

I tilted my head a bit and then smiled. I pulled Stefan into a hug. "Glad to see you Klaus."

"Glad to see you too. My other friend seems to have run off."

"Don't worry, I'm here to stay for a bit. I brought Kai too." He pulled out of the hug and I saw Kai standing behind him. I pulled him into a hug as well.

"I've missed you." I whispered into his ear. He smirked.

"I've missed you Daddy Klaus." Tyler twitched and I released Kai before walking into the room I could hear Elijah and Freya talking in… with Finn but whatever. When we reached the stairs I pulled Stefan and Kai to the front of me.

"Freya, this is Stefan Salvatore, a friend of mine. He prefers to go by Rippah." Elijah rolled his eyes and Freya gave me a look. I glared at them. "So much for hospitality. Well this is my home. "One of my trickle-down sirelings. Long story." I shoved Stefan out of the way and Kai toward Freya. "That one is Malachai Parker. He goes by Kai. He's sort of a kid Damon and I share. But I would like to think he's mostly mine." I turned to them. "This is Freya, my brand-new cousin. Also a long story." Stefan nodded and smiled. I turned back to Freya. "Now treat him nicely or I'll throw you out into the bayou for the duration of his stay, and that goes for you too Elijah. Actually, that goes for everyone."

There was awkward silence for a moment before Stefan cleared his throat as more of the house goers came out to see the commotion. Stefan cleared his throat. "So, um, just full disclosure… I'm dating your sister." Stefan chuckled nervously as more silence followed. Then Katerina spoke up.

"What are you doing here Stefan? I thought you lived in Mystic Falls."

"I do, Katherine."

"Katerina here is married to Elijah, that's Sage, she is married to Finn, over here we have Genevieve who is mine, this is Nadia, daughter of my brother Elijah, and then we have Marcel."

"Klaus, I've met some of these people before. How did you get such a big family?"

"Did you know I had Trevor and Rose brought back to life?" He gaped at me.

"You what?"

"Yes. Trevor and Rose are Katerina's parents, making them my parents as well. Or does that make them my grandparents?" I asked thoughtfully.

"No, if you had grandparents they'd be way old, dead, and the parents of your parents."

"Hm. It all gets so confusing with big families like these." Stefan chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet it does."

"At least I can remember everyone's names. And put faces to names of course."

"A guy like you, I'm not surprised. You do tend to keep grudges for a _very_ long time, which is why it's not wise to cross you."

"No, no it is not." We became silent when Elijah cleared his throat, walking toward us.

"Niklaus, may I have a private word with you?" He asked. I smirked.

"No." I replied simply. He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out of the room anyway. "I'm even surprised you're talking to me Elijah."

"You know very well that there is a prophecy hanging over all our heads and you think it a good idea for Stefan Salvatore to stay?" I rose a brow at this before I suddenly remembered and sighed.

"And you very well know that Stefan Salvatore is not a problem. But, if you _are_ so determined to find foe amongst friends, then look no further than Camille. After all, did she not steal white oak and deliver it to the very people bent on harming us?"

"That is not what happened Niklaus. She was fooled."

"Well maybe I don't give a damn Elijah. You're the one trying to say, that of all people in the world, that _Stefan_ is dangerous."

"He also had white oak in his hands once brother." …

"And now Aya and her mob are free to break the sireline. You know, we've had many glorious enemies over the years, brother, but if they sever their link to us, then they will all come for our heads."

" _Not_ without the white oak."

"Aurora put it in the gun. Where is it?"

"I don't know but our top priority is to find that gun." He replied. Then his phone rang. "Hayley…" I turned to leave but Elijah grabbed my forearm and kept me close. "Yes. I see." I glowered at him as he hung up. "The Crescent wolves… They found Aurora." … Shit.

"Stefan! Watch the kids." I turned and headed out with Elijah.

…

Elijah and I came upon a car when I smelled Aya. Great. Just what I need. More things to make my day go wrong. Elijah and I approached them.

"Hello, gentlemen." She sing songed. I smirked.

"I had planned on taking a different head tonight, but yours will do just fine." She quickly drew out the gun and aimed it at me. "I am getting so tired of having that _vile_ weapon pointed at me." Then she shrugged and aimed it at Elijah. I sneered at her, taking a step forward but the gun was immediately shoved back to me, both hands on it this time.

"Creator destroyed by his own creation. I suppose there's a certain poetry to that, wouldn't you say, Niklaus? Shoot me, and you die." She shrugged.

"True. For now." I was about to point something out to her but…

"Not now Niklaus." I smirked at her. Then a witch appeared, chanting.

"Lo cosu om a din la chambre. Lo cusu om a din la chambre…" My muscles seized up, and I groaned in pain. Then it was black.

I woke up on a carpet and rolled over. Elijah stood. "What is this?" I smirked.

"Our new home until they can kill us?" I looked over as a giggle sounded in the room. Aurora.

"Oh, Nik. The funny faces you make when someone surprises you." I rolled my eyes at her before noticing Tristan.

"So good to see you both again, especially today."

"Mmm."

"How the hell are we here?"

"Oooh! I know the answer to that one. It's representational magic. Something in this room represents each one of us."

"Apparently, it's what allowed Aya's witches to drag you to this chambre de chasse they created for me.

"Perfect. We find what represents us, we break free." He chuckled.

"You can certainly try, but until then, my Strix are preparing a spell that is like no other in history. We are going to sever the link which binds your lives to ours." Then it hit me. Tristan. Here! With Aurora! If only Elijah weren't here.

"Are we, now?"

"Mmhmm."

"Our second rate-Napoleon, desperately trying to leave his mark on the world with those filthy little claws."

"Even if, in the end, he's left with nothing but the scars of his failures." I smirked at Tristan playfully.

"Oh, rest assured, it _will_ work. Soon, our fates will no longer be tied to yours."

"And, once that's done, as your bodies remain helpless, and your minds remain here, Aya will use my white oak to fulfill the prophecy." Tristan walked toward me and I resisted the urge to smile at him.

"So, you see… Today, you die. And, with your sirelines torn from you, you die alone. Until then, how shall we pass the time?" I started wandering about the room, thinking. How can I tell Aurora that I know where Tristan is? _Without_ informing Elijah about it? When I happened about to some swords when Auroa vamped over to me, grab a katana, and hold it to my neck. I merely rose a brow at her.

"Oh, dear. Perhaps I've gotten too close to that which represents me in here?" She chuckled.

"Oh, you mean the swords? Hardly, darling. Though, between a sub-par piece of art and a broken relic, I supposed you'd have to choose the swords, wouldn't you? If only out of denial."

"Who said anything about swords? Perhaps I meant you. Perhaps I didn't. The point is-" I vamped toward her, grabbed her arm, and spun her so I had her in a choke hold, holding the katana to her throat. "-when I'm free, I'm going to cut you in half." I used this moment to try and get inside her head but she yanked away, turning to face me.

"How's Cami?"

"No longer my concern." I sneered right back at her. I walked around again and sat down at a chessboard. Aurora followed me. She picked up one of the white knights.

"You know what, Nik? Maybe _this_ is the piece that represents you in here." I rolled my eyes at her but gave a little smile as she imitated the hooves of a horse across solid cement. "You do quite fancy yourself the white knight, don't you? You even carved one out of white oak when you were a boy."

"You mean the one you turned into bullets to bury in my brother's heart." She shrugged.

"Like I said, there's more than one way to hurt you. I do like seeing how hard you work to save the few who still care about you. There's Elijah, Cami... Hmm. It's a pretty short list.

"I'm not a white knight Aurora. Otherwise my brother wouldn't be trying to fix me."

"Do you not also claim to be a king, darling?" I scoffed at her.

"I am the king."

"Oh yes, that's more fitting. And yet, the king is both the greatest and the weakest piece on the board. It flounders around once all its defenders desert it. Much like what will happen to you when that sire link breaks. Once the chains fall, they'll clamor for a piece of white oak to shove into your heart. You don't actually think they fight for you because they love you, do you?" I scoffed again, just letting her talk. "They _have_ to, Nik. You're their eternal burden." As she slammed the white king down onto the table. I flipped the table over and gave her another smile, wanting her to keep talking. Aurora quickly had the table set up again. She was beginning to seem quite confused as to my intentions.

Tristan was playing a tune on the violin now. Aurora was circling around him and watching him. Elijah was in a chair, looking bored. I was smirking at Aurora, hoping she'd look over here, come talk to me again. I need her on my side, especially if I am to sneak away and pull Tristan from the depths of the ocean. I snapped back to attention when Tristan stopped playing. Aurora turned her focus on us.

"Why, holy heavens. Look at you two. How could a woman really love either of you?" I smirked. She continued. "Even if she can stomach all your treachery, she's left to face your brother."

"Ask yourself that question sweetheart. Or are you already about to go off again about 'How Elijah Ruined Our Love'."

"I speak of _both_ of you. Did you not rip Aya from Elijah when you forced him to abandon his loyal Strix? Just as he tore you from me? All in the name of 'Always and Forever'. A ridiculous concept that ensures both of you spend your immortality alone."

"Maybe I like being alone." Elijah spoke up, finally tired of our 'bickering'.

"Tell me something, Aurora- have you met your brother Tristan?" I chuckled at that. Elijah pointed at Tristan, and Aurora cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Between deception and rampant abuse, he frequently- _repeatedly_ \- isolates and abandons you." That's harsh. Let's see how she takes it. "Of course… he's painfully aware of something that we've known all along- you are a deranged and ridiculous child who cannot be left unsupervised." Sounds like Finn about me. "Do you know… I think the greatest mercy I ever paid my brother was to compel you to leave him." Tristan glared at Elijah coldly, and Aurora looked as though she's about to cry. I forced a smirk. "Et vóilà! Ten centuries later… He came to that conclusion all by himself." They were quiet now. I turned and headed toward a quiet little area to be by myself. "Well, look at that. So, it appears I've struck a nerve."

We were talking to each other again when suddenly Freya appeared. "Quickly. Find me what represents you in here." I smirked and gasped as my throat was slit open and I started to cough up blood.

"Niklaus!" I fell, coughing up blood. "Niklaus!" Then I heard Elijah start doing the same thing I was. I tried to stop the bleeding with my hands.

"Oh God. It's starting." Freya knelt in front of us. If Freya actually manages to pull this off, I'll be glad to call her my cousin. "I need you to focus. Show me what represents you so I can break you out."

"The kings…" I growled.

"The knights…" Elijah shouted. Freya stood and ran.

"Which is it? The kings or the knights? We need to decide now."

"How perfect! Even in this crucial hour, your ignorance blinds you." She knelt to my eye level. "Even if you never learn from your sins, at least you will die because of them… and I get to watch." Then I understood.

"Take the queens. The women we betrayed represent us. Aurora… Aya."

"Onlucan et permette mon ostium! Onlucan et permettre mon ostium! Onlucan et permettre mon ostium!" I woke, founding myself in a pool of blood. I heard chanting. I leaped out of the water but I was shoved back by a spell.

"NO!" I know that voice! Davina! I snarled as lights exploded into a shower of sparks. She pulled her arm down and I went slamming back into the water. I screamed underneath the water as my flesh burned away but because I had super healing, it grew back just as quickly. Her traitorous chanting continued. Then the pool spat water up into the air before it came shooting just as hard back down. I opened my eyes a few seconds later to the slamming of doors. Elijah gently held me up out of the water.

"I felt them leave. My sireline is broken" I whispered before closing my eyes.

…

I watched as Aurora woke up. I'd placed her in the cemetery where I planned to keep her out of harms way until I could get her brother. She'd already proved I can't let her be, or even get her on my side. So the best solution is to put her on no one's side. I was already half way bricking her inside the little corner I'd picked for her. "Welcome back to the real world, love." Aurora rushed toward me, but she found herself stopped by an invisible barrier. She glared at me and tried to push through it again. "Courtesy of my dear friend, Sophie."

"Ohh… What are you doing?"

"I've tried to tell you, you didn't listen. But you've fought me tooth and claw. So I've decided the best thing to do is to lock you up, safe and sound. Of course no one else really knows any of my real plans do they? I mean there's only so many people you can trust really. See, Elijah would have tried to stop me." I said all of this as I packed brick after brick up.

"You can't just leave me here!"

"Well it's not like I could dagger you the way I do my siblings now could I?"

"Then just kill me! Please, Nik! Just kill me!"

"Oh, I think not. Not with the brother you so dearly love rotting at the bottom of the ocean. I wouldn't grant you the mercy." I leaned forward. "So, while the fish eat him…"

"No…"

"And the worms eat you… Just know that it was _I_ who took everything from _you_." She started sobbing as I turned and left her, hidden behind a brick wall.

…

I paced back and forth deep in the forest, wasted. Damn it. Damn it! I kicked the nearest stone and heard it shatter into pebbles. I threw myself against a tree and pulled my knees up to my chest. Then I felt my skin burn, feeling like I was being pierced all along my veins. I coudn't really feel pain right now, I was still wasted, but I did groan. Then it stopped.

That was weird.

I'm alone now. I'm no longer a sire. All the vampires from my past… all the vampires from my sire line are going to be coming for my head. I'm doomed. I understand now. I understand what the dream was about now. I've been watching the future. It was some stupid omen.

Well what the hell am I supposed to do now? I asked myself this question many times as I fell sideways, shaking.

What the hell am I supposed to do?


	13. Chapter 13

I removed a painting from the wall, and opened a safe that was inside. I'd already given Jeremy and Tyler their lessons, Tyler his bottle of blood, and I'd played with Stefan. Kol had come seeking me to ask me for some letters. Something about wanting to cast a spell. I removed the wooden box inside and opened it.

"You collect trophies from all your victims?" Freya asked. I looked up.

"Letters to their loved ones, to be specific." Elijah replied.

"It was a phase, nothing more."

"A _phase_ in which we were forced to learn a different kind of stealth. You see, over time, Niklaus' enemies grew so _numerous_ , we had no choice but to artfully withdraw from the world. And then… Well, I wouldn't exactly describe our presence in this city as _discrete_. Wouldn't you agree, Niklaus?"

"That would be _your_ fault, brother. We all saw the white oak destroyed! Plus, this city is _crawling_ with vampires, all of whom had no choice but to shield me from potential foes! Were I to die, they would die, too. And now my sire link is undone. Those very foes will come for me… Like never before."

"It's only been a day since the link was broken. Must you jump into crippling paranoia already?"

"It's a default setting." Oh if only you knew the dreams I was having Elijah. "Well, Niklaus, if it offers you any solace whatsoever, you've ransacked Aya's belongings, torched Aurora's hunting ground, and obliterated every last splinter of the white oak."

"Why the hell are you talking to me again anyway?"

"Because I've learned it doesn't bode well when I leave you to your own devices."

"I demand you go back to ignoring me."

"Hmm. No thank you."

"You do know we're going to have a meeting with our parents tomorrow right? I would prefer if we were all on good terms." Freya called. I gave her a look that would have even my bravest enemy shaking with fear before looking at Elijah.

"If you won't then I _will_!" I turned and stalked out of the room to take my letters to Kol. I heard footsteps coming in and caught Davina's scent. I growled before vamping downstairs and snatching her by her throat. "Rather foolish of you to come here alone, especially when I'm feeling murderous." I snarled into her ear. I felt myself thrown from her and stood to see Kol. "Kol!"

"Niky! She's been our friend for a long time. She wouldn't suddenly turn on you." Then I heard Marcel's voice.

"What's going on here?" He demanded, jumping the balcony. Everyone's against me. Why did I even come home? I should be at Lucien's penthouse with Stefan. Stefan was being left at Lucien's so they could become friends and then they and I would take a spin out of town. For fun.

"I came to apologize for last night, Klaus." Davina said.

"It's going to take a hell of a lot more than just an apology." She sighed.

"What will it take?"

"Why are you even here? You betrayed me! _You_ are the reason that my enemies will come to this city. Any future blood spilling will be on _your_ head!" I growled at her. Tears appeared in her eyes and she fled.

"Niklaus!" I looked up to see Elijah staring right at me, a furious look on his expression. I sneered at him before stalking out of the house. I stalked the city and at some point I saw a familiar face. Cortez. The next moment he was gone. I went back home to give Kol more letters and see the results of his spell.

…

"Nik, can you remind me who this Cortez is?"

"His family decimated Belaga."

"That place was _hideous_."

"That's because you have no taste." He grabbed some letters.

"I know exactly how to find your enemies, as long as our new cousin doesn't chafe at me for teaching her a quick spell." He held up the letters he was holding. "Mind if I burn these?"

"No, I don't." Kol walked into the living room, calling for Freya and they stood at the coffee table. Elijah had come in as well. I ignored him. Kol was burning the letters as we watched.

"Mixing the ashes of these letters with your blood, Nik, will show us where your enemies are." Kol crushed up the ashes with mortar and pestle, and Freya held out a goblet. I bled into it and Freya gave it to Kol. He sprinkled the ashes into the goblet before handing it back to Freya. Freya poured the mixture onto a map of the world, which Kol had quickly pinned down with white candles. Kol pulled parchment out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Freya. "With feeling now." Freya laughed and took the parchment from him.

"Calaste piso tal tras es tros. Calaste piso tal tras es tros." The blood pulled apart into eleven small beads, which scatterd across the map. Four in North America, one in Southeastern Brazil, three in Europe, two in Africa, and one in Asia. "Behold your greatest hits, Klaus. All over the world. But only one is here. Which means the legion of enemies you were worried about is an army of one." I scoffed at her and turned to leave but Kol pulled me back.

"I assure you, this is your Gaspar Cortez." Kol circled the blood in New Orleans." I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out, annoyed. It was from Cami. 'Problem. Rousseau's'. I texted back at her.

'Why not use your precious dark objects?' But then I put aside the fact we weren't really talking. It's funny really. People hate me, but when they have a problem, they turn to _me_. I vamped out of the house and to Rousseau's. I could smell him.

"Cortez!" I shouted. He turned and looked at me with contempt. Foolish idiot. "Welcome to New Orleans. Long time no see. You've come all this way. You must be tired. Please, allow me the courtesy of putting you to rest."

"Klaus…" I looked at her and she looked elsewhere and I followed her gaze. There were three men holding knives to the necks of three patrons.

"Make a move, Niklaus, and everyone here will die. Or… You can wait for us all to learn the whereabouts of the white oak. Choice is yours. Either way, I win. So here's how this works. Everyone lives… once you let me leave." I scoffed at him.

"You seem to think me weak. You expect live, knowing you seek white oak? It's a shame how some vampires grow so _dim_ with age." I smirked at him. "Killing you will be a mercy." He shrugged.

"Kill me, and this quaint eatery turns into a slaughterhouse, shining a light on your town's more repulsive activities." I checked to make sure no one in here was Sophie and was glad when there was no sight of her.

"Let me prove you wrong, Cortez." I said sweetly.

"Klaus… No!" I vamped over to Cortez and flipped him over, staking him to the floor and let him watch as the three men prepared to murder the patrons. However, Cami vamped over and knocked them out herself. I frowned, disappointed.

"Really?" She turned, her eyes blazing, glaring at me before stalking out of the restaurant. I shrugged before turning on Cortez. I ripped him from the floor and threw him across the room. I ripped the stake from the floor and buried it into his shoulder. I started to compel everyone to go home and not to remember a thing. How boring… though as the King of New Orleans, I guess I'm glad it played out like that or I'd have some explaining to do with Father Kieran.

"I appreciate your patience. Now that your victims have gone, compelled by me to remember nothing of this night, you and I can take our time catching up." I ripped him from the floor, enjoying his cry of desperate pain as the stake ripped at his flesh. I slammed him against the bar and pinned him down. "So before I end you, I just have one _teensy_ little question. How did you know about the white oak?"

"There's no shortage of vampires who loathe you. Over the years, we've found ways of staying connected. The world evolved, and those connections became simpler…" He pulled out his phone. "Stronger and instantaneous." He dropped the phone to the floor. "It started as a rumor on a private message board. Now, I've confirmed the truth for everyone. So, go ahead. Kill me. But I will die filled with joy. Your sired are coming, Niklaus! They will destroy _everything_ you love. And then they will use the white oak to kill you. And at last, you will get the retribution you deserve!" I chopped off his head, furious. Sure I could have kept him and tortured him as I wished but right now I don't have the luxury.

…

We were watching the drops of blood, more now, heading straight for New Orleans. "So this may only be a fraction of our potential enemies." Kol chuckled.

"In hindsight, we could've been nicer to people. Or at least left fewer survivors."

"Less survivors sounds better." I replied, smirking. "We don't know all their motivations, however. Half of these people could want to put the bullet in one of your hearts. End the sire war with the pull of a trigger."

"I have an army devoted to keeping me alive. As you well know, Niklaus, there is another way."

"You're going to _run_?" I scoffed at her, chuckling.

"There was a time when the name Klaus Mikaelson was little more than a rumor. A shadowy figure who casts fear into the very bones of any who hears whisper of him. I don't run. I disappear." Not that I was going to do that. Maybe instead I'll just go hang out with Stefan and Lucien… then again I have to free Tristan… Decisions decisions.


	14. Chapter 14

I was in my human form this time. I was being visited, as per daily, Lupus and Sirius in my dreams. I was sitting against the tree closest to a fallen tree that had a bend towards the sky. Supposedly this was where Alphas from my clan used to give orders or talk to the clan as a whole. Sirius and Lupus had approached me with a bowl that held blood. They didn't tell me what it was, just that I should drink it. So I did. And when I did, I felt power flow through me. It made me feel brand new.

"Now, Niklaus, I suppose you've heard the story about my children, my brother, and I." Lupus said. I nodded.

"Yes. Father's told me that story a few times." I replied.

"Well I've decided that before you face either my brother or I in training, you'll be going up against my granddaughter Riluno." I hummed at this information as a red wolf entered the 'camp'. When she was in the centre of camp, she turned human. She was a red head.

"Hello, Niklaus." She said happily. "I am Riluno, and I am one of the werewolves who signed up to help my grandfather and my uncle train you. The others are Harold and Gira, and Oshka." I hummed back at her.

"You know. I don't need training. I've murdered many in my lifetime." I replied. "But thanks for the offer." She completely ignored me.

"Shall we start with human or wolf form?"

"Human." Lupus replied. "Stand up Niklaus." I rolled my eyes and stood. "And for the last time, show Sirius and I respect. Even the Moondog clan shows respect to us." I scoffed at him.

"And should I know who this Moondog clan is?" I retorted. He gave me a stern look before turning to Riluno with a smile.

"You may start." He looked at me. "Brace yourself." I walked toward her since she stood still. When I reached her, I vamped around and grabbed her throat but my legs were swooped out from under me and as I fell, I yanked her leg from under her. I rolled and pinned her by her neck and smirked in her face.

"Some say never go for the obvious kill but I find it works just as well, especially if you know what you're doing." I replied. She smiled.

"I agree." Then I was kicked in the gut off of her and she jumped up to her feet, ready to go again. I dusted myself off before smirking at her. Then I vamped right at her.

…

I woke to hearing Kol yell at Elijah about how Finn was being annoying.

"I'm going to kill him! That'll show him how 'weak' I am!"

"You will do no such thing, Kol Mikaelson." I sat up in bed.

" _Why_? Finn is _clearly_ the one spreading rumours about missing white oak. He's luring Nik's enemies out of the woodwork." I got out of bed and quickly dressed.

"You're wrong. Those rumors are just as deadly for Finn as the rest of you. Finn's innocent." Freya replied.

"Innocent? Pardon me, but Finn tried to kill the rest of us _more_ than once! He's just as _innocent_ as the rest of us! He didn't just drop a bloody vase! He tried to _murder_ me, and he almost succeeded!" I vamped into the room Kol was throwing a tantrum in.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I demanded.

"You seem certain…" Elijah said, turning to address Freya.

"Are you honestly siding with _her_? Nik! Tell Elijah that Finn's a bloody backstabber who tried to murder me!" Kol shouted, furious.

"He's right, Freya." I snarled. "You have no right into any of our arguments. We've lived together for a thousand years. So I say, stay _out_ of it." Elijah raised his hand at me, silently ordering me to stay my tongue.

"Time and time again, Finn has demonstrated nothing but contempt toward his family. Finn has provoked a fight or two between our siblings." I snarled and hit him in the back of the head with a chair as Finn appeared, then I smirked at him. Elijah turned on me.

"Freya knows me well. Though, perhaps you're right to doubt my intentions. By all means, let's discuss our family quarrels. I believe we're long overdue." Elijah's phone buzzed and he left to answer it just as Rebekah joined us.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"Finn here's being an asshole!" Kol yelled. I watched in disbelief as Finn shoved Kol in the chest.

"Watch your language, Kol." He demanded. I snarled at him and Rebekah yelled at him.

"Don't hit Kol! You idiot! You don't get a say in what we can and cannot do! You've proved that a year ago! When you tried to hurt us!" Rebekah shouted. Kol vamped up toward Finn but Freya got in the way, standing in front of Finn. Kol struggled against Freya to get at Finn.

"We're supposed to not fight! Tomorrow our parents are coming over!" Freya shouted to be heard as both Kol, Finn, and Rebekah shouted. I watched as Elijah came in.

"Take a swing at me, huh? All these side-steps and parries… Even the way you _fight_ is boring." Finn laughed. I felt my hybrid veins show as my anger reached it's boiling point.

"It's an odd critique, considering all your flair and flourish couldn't keep you from being bested the _last_ time we faced each other." Kol reached around Freya and shoved Finn in the chest as Freya glared. I vamped behind Freya and threw Finn across the room by his neck, snarling.

"Fuck you Finn! How _dare_ you make fun of the fact that you _tried_ to _kill_ _our_ _brother_!" I vamped toward him and shoved my hand into his chest, squeezing his heart. "Shall I show you what a match really looks like?" I demanded, hybrid veins more visible than before. I felt Elijah pull my hand out of Finn's chest and throw me across the room. I snarled, getting back to my feet. Kol shoved Elijah aside and reached for Finn but Freya used her magic to pull him back. That's when Rebekah stepped in and shoved Freya into the couch. Elijah vamped and pulled Rebekah off Freya and Kol grabbed Finn by his neck and banged him to the floor. Then Lucien and Stefan came in and ripped Kol from Finn. Lucien kept Kol against the wall in a choke hold. I vamped over to Finn but I was yanked back by Freya.

"Perhaps we should let them fight? After all, they can't actually kill each other."

" _Behave_ yourselves! Particularly considering we'll be confined here together for the foreseeable future." I growled at him. Kol broke free and shoved Lucien before approaching Elijah.

" _What_ does that mean? Are you _grounding_ us?!" Kol demanded.

"I believe the term is 'staycation'. You see, Niklaus isn't the only one who's inspired revenge fantasies. Right now, we are _all_ at risk." Kol glared at Finn and Freya got ready to defend Finn again. Rebekah was giving Elijah an obstinate look as she stood in an arrogant pose. I sighed, my anger simmering a tad. "So, while Marcel works to retrieve the white oak, I recommend we dispense with the posturing and get down to some good, old-fashioned family bonding." I sneered at him.

"First off, _Elijah_ , who said Marcellus could put himself in danger for white oak? If anyone should be risking their lives for white oak, it should be _Finn_." I pointed at Finn and Finn scoffed at me. "Secondly, who put _you_ in charge?"

"If you haven't noticed, Niklaus, you've pulled yourself out of our lives for a while. I did, because I knew the Strix would protect him with their very lives. I've put myself in charge because I, along with Freya, am the only ones acting responsibly and reasonably." I stalked up to him, giving him a dark look. He raised his brow at this action, ready to react.

"Are you accusing me of not being responsible? Or reasonable?" I asked quietly.

"You, Kol, Rebekah, and Finn are all behaving like children." He replied evenly. For a second I stood there.

"Nik." Lucien said cautiously. "Just let it go." I grabbed Elijah by the shoulder and threw him across the room and Elijah vamped right back up before coming right back at me. He aimed to grab me, and not knowing what he was planning, I jumped back before stalking out of the room. Kol and Rebekah gave Elijah, Freya, and Finn looks before following me. When I was in the downstairs kitchen, getting a blood bag, I eavesdropped on Finn and Freya, and Elijah of course.

"What was that about Finn?" Finn didn't answer. "I know you've had your disagreements." Finn scoffed.

"'Disagreements?' Such a quaint way of describing it all."

"So you _are_ listening." Finn went back to ignoring her. "You told me that things would be different."

"They are! Your presence here has assured that. Though, when I said I wanted a change, I think you misunderstood me. I intend to be acting as the second oldest from now on."

"Well that was _not_ -"

"Freya, would you excuse us just a moment, please? I believe my brother and I have to have a chat." I gulped. I knew what that meant. I stopped eavesdropping. Finn's going to get it from Elijah? That'd be interesting but I really don't want to know what Elijah plans for Finn.

Then my ears pricked up when I heard Kol yelling again, but this time I could hear Davina too. I suppose I shall forgive her. She's important to me and this is the first time she's betrayed me in a long time.

"I just want Finn to _suffer_ for what he did to me."

"He will! I promise."

Then I listened to Rebekah. She was complaining to Stefan.

"Finn is such a jerk! And Elijah too! Finn was a jerk to Kol, and what does Elijah do? _Defend_ him! It's… it's… it's _infuriating_! Not long ago, Elijah himself was kidnapped by Finn! I mean, what is his problem? And then not to mention Finn attacked me and Niky too!"

I walked into Kol's room where he was standing out on the balcony, drinking a bourbon and looking murderous. Then I heard Elijah come in. I sneered at him but didn't say anything. "Niklaus, may I have a moment with our brother?"

"Yes, I do mind."

"Please, Niklaus." I scoffed at him.

"Please, Niky. Just go. You can come back when we're done." Kol said. I stood up, gave Kol a hug and a kiss to the forehead before leaving the room, eavesdropping.

"Whatever it is you're planning…? _Don't_."

"He cursed me to _die_ , Elijah."

"That was a while ago. Finn has paid for doing so."

"Perhaps. And perhaps the best revenge is to simply-"

" **No**!"

"I only ask that you stay your hand." Kol growled out furiously and I decided it was time I go back in.

" **That isn't your decision to make!** " Then I heard glass shattering.

" _Control_ yourself!" I heard an object thrown across the room and shatter. I vamped back into Kol's room. "Kol, I said _stop_." Kol aimed to throw a book at Elijah's head. I vamped behind him and wrapped my arms around him, keeping him still by force.

"Shh. Kol. It's okay. Calm down." I whispered gently. Kol struggled furiously as I whispered sweet nothings into his ear before he gave up trying to get away. Then he stopped and I was horrified to hear him start sobbing. I turned Kol around and pulled him into a hug before lifting him up and going to sit on his bed. I let him cry into me as Elijah came over and patted Kol on his back. Kol wrapped his arms around my neck and Elijah turned to leave.

"It's not fair, Niky."

"I don't know what started this argument but I promise you I'll do something about it." Kol cried himself out before falling asleep against my chest. I pulled back his covers and put him to bed, tucking him in before going to find Finn.

I had just found Finn, who had Davina pinned to the wall in a choke hold, when Kol threw Finn off her. Kol punched Finn in the head and stomach before grabbing him by the neck and slamming Finn's head into the wall, but Finn elbowed Kol in the face to break out of his grip for a brief moment. I stalked over as Kol started to strangle him with both hands. Finn managed to grab Kol's left wrist and snapped it before headbutting Kol in the face and tackling him, but Kol elbowed him hard in the back and then kneed Finn in the gut and threw him through the glass doors into the courtyard, where he landed on the floor. Finn tried to crawl backward away from Kol and Davina as they approached him. I watched Kol grab a lit candle off the table as he walked toward Finn. Then Freya rushed into the room.

"Kol, _stop_." Kol glared at her. Then he continued his walk toward Finn. Elijah vamped in and shoved him backward.

"Enough!"

"This _isn't_ your fight!" Elijah grabbed his forearm.

"And I told you to stay your hand!" Kol scowled.

" _Fine_." He angrily threw the candle across the room. I vamped behind Elijah and grabbed Finn by the throat before slamming his head hard into the wall and then kneed him before bringing out one of the silver daggers.

"I know I promised I wouldn't dagger any of you again." I said icily as Finn stared at it in fear. "But I sure as hell can stake you with it as much as I want." I snarled into his ear before using my vampire speed to repeatedly stab him with it. The next minute I was across the room.

"Marcel has paid us a visit." Elijah reported. "The last remaining white oak in the world… right here. Sister, if you would be so kind?" Freya nodded and flicked her hand toward the fire pit and it burst into flame. Elijah threw it into the fire but Finn quickly ran to retrieve it.

"No!" Finn vamped over and managed to snatch it.

"Finn!" Elijah shouted, worried. Finn fell to his knees, staring at us.

"Elijah... I can't bear an eternity with no hope of escape. Can you?" Elijah looked conflicted.

"Finn, give it to me." Elijah demanded. Finn didn't move. "Give it to me." Lucien vamped over to Finn, stole the bullet, and vamped to my side. Then he handed it to me. I gave Finn an evil smirk before burning the damn thing myself. Finn stared for a moment before vamping over and punching me in the face. I snarled and shoved him to his feet and kicked him hard in the chest before stabbing over again with the silver dagger. Not one of the special ones, but one that looked like it. Finn kicked me in the chest and sent me flying into the wall and Kol vamped forward, attacking Finn himself. Elijah vamped over and tried to keep Kol off Finn and I vamped over and grabbed Finn by the arm before throwing him across the room. Freya went to stop me but Rebekah pushed her and I vamped up to Finn, showed his neck and my hybrid face before biting down into his neck and suddenly I was off of him, hearing very familiar angry voices.

"Children!" Esther screamed. I snarled with Finn's blood on my lips. Finn screamed when he realized what happened to him. Lucien looked awkward now that _they_ were here. By they, I mean Mother, Father, Dahlia, and Mikael.

"Finn started it!" Rebekah screamed.

"It doesn't matter who started it." Mikael growled at her. I sneered at him before vamping toward him but I was caught by my own Father by the arm. I turned on him and he shoved me to the ground in a sitting position. I growled but staid where I was, just growling.

"We're ending it." Father added.

"Since when are you on Mikael's side, _Father_?" I sneered.

"Since we settled our differences. Besides, right now you kids are in trouble."

" _Really_?" I sneered at him.

"Watch the tone, Niklaus Akatai." I scoffed at him.

"I'll watch my tone when I'm _dead_." I retorted.

"Would you like to go have a chat in your room right now?" He asked. This time I staid silent, seething. I looked away from him. "That's what I thought." He replied.

"You three will leave and give us some privacy." Esther said. I looked over to see Stefan, Lucien, and Davina. They quietly left. "Now which of you would like to explain the meaning of this?" Esther asked. I staid quiet, looking away from her.

"I believe I can, Mother." Finn said. I snarled at him and Father tsked at me. I fell silent again.

"Actually I will." Elijah replied.

"Very well Elijah. Explain." Mother replied.

"This all started this morning when Kol asked Finn why he had cursed Kol to die. Finn replied by asking Kol why it mattered and Kol demanded an explanation. Finn then asked, and I quote, 'why shouldn't I have? It was the only way I could think of at the moment to punish you'. Then Kol lunged for Finn and Finn and Kol started a fight that Niklaus and Rebekah joined in on."

"Thank you Elijah. Finn, why would you say that to your brother?" Mother demanded.

"Did Freya fight?" Dahlia asked.

"No Mother. I didn't. I only tried to keep the fight from escalating, which Elijah and I failed at." Freya replied.

"Why didn't you call us?" Esther asked.

"…" Freya staid silent and so did Elijah.

"Well Finn, I'm still waiting on an answer." Esther added.

"Answer your Mother." Mikael demanded.

"Mother… Father… I don't have a good reason." Finn replied finally.

"Obviously. What was your reason?" Mikael demanded again.

"I was annoyed." Finn answered finally. I sneered, standing up. Father shoved me back down. I shoved at him and he slapped my hands away. I frowned and looked away from everyone. "I'm sorry."

"Kol, did you have to attack your brother?" Mother asked. I gasped, realizing what was going on finally.

"Don't you _dare_ touch Kol!" I snarled at her. Father tsked me again.

"One more outburst like that and I'll take you upstairs for a before spanking." He said low enough only for me to hear. I blushed. I tried to keep a hold of my tongue as the rest of this played out.

"No, I suppose I didn't. But what else was I supposed to do?" Kol asked petulantly.

"Ignore him and go along with your day."

"He tried to kill me!" Kol shouted, pouting.

"I know, and I've already punished him for it. When you forgave him, you were supposed to forgive that as well."

"Then I guess I was _lying_ then, huh?" He retorted. I glared at him.

"Kol! Lying about forgiveness is ridiculous!" I scolded him. He frowned, suddenly looking guilty.

"I'm sorry Niky."

"You're sorry. Why? Because you were caught perhaps?" I asked. Kol blushed, turning around so he didn't have to look at anyone. I turned my head away as well.

"Rebekah." Esther said. "Why did you have to join the fight between Finn and Kol?"

"Because Finn was being a jerk." She replied. "He attacked Kol! And then he taunted Kol about having cursed him! And then again about how Kol is supposedly bad at fighting! I for one am glad that Niklaus ended up attacking Finn. Niklaus is _vicious_ when it comes to fighting." I smirked.

"Yes. Yes I am. Why do you think people hate going up against me?" Rebekah giggled. Even Kol laughed.

"This isn't funny." Father scolded.

"Mother, Niklaus bit me." Finn said. Mother gasped, running over to Finn. I glared at him.

"Always the snitch, aren't we Finn? So what if I bit you? You're an Original. You can't _die_ from it. Burning that bullet _and_ biting you was _my_ way of _punishing_ _you_ for what you've done today, and to Kol." I sneered at him. I heard Father tsk me again. He gripped my upper arm and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm going to take Niklaus to his room, we'll be back and Niklaus will explain himself." I was dragged out of the room by my arm, even as I pulled and yanked to get away. I didn't need this. I didn't have time for this. Father dragged me to my room before sitting on the end of my king sized bed and throwing me over his lap. I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach as Father prepared to bring down the first swat.

"Father, I'm sorry." SMACK! I flinched. I'd forgotten how hard those are. "OW!"

"I'm sorry Niklaus." SMACK! I flinched again. "I wish I could believe you." SMACK! I hissed in pain. "But the truth is you just don't want me to spank you." SMACK! "Which is understandable." SMACK! I clinched my eyes closed and he quickened his pace, since he wasn't speaking any more.

I groaned as the swats continued to rain down, not letting me recover from the first of the swats until it stung every time. That was when Father stood me back up. I refused to look at him. However, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Are you ready to behave yourself Niklaus Akatai?" I looked down, nodding. He gave me a kiss to my forehead before dragging me back downstairs. I watched my feet as I walked. This time I was allowed to stand as Mother began to question me.

"Niklaus, why did you join the fight between Kol and Finn?"

"I was angry at Finn for fighting with Kol." I replied quietly.

"And you thought biting your brother was necessary?" She asked.

" _Yes_." I replied.

"Well I think that settles it." Dahlia said. "Freya, you're not in trouble, thank you for stopping the fight best you could."

"You too Elijah." Mother added. "Mikael will you punish Finn?" Mikael smiled, grabbed Finn by the back of his shirt and dragged Finn to Finn's room. "Dahlia will you take Rebekah?" Dahlia dragged Rebekah to Rebekah's room. "Tyler, do you want to take Kol or Niklaus?"

"I can handle Niklaus." Father said, dragging me back to my room.

"Then Kol, you will come with me." I sneered at her.

"Touch him and I'll-" I was turned and swatted. I shoved at my Father but he just threw me over his shoulder and carried me to my room. There he threw me back across his lap, but this time after unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them to my ankles. Once across his lap, I struggled. "You already punished me!" I retorted.

"That was for your attitude, keep it up and you'll get two more. One for fighting with your siblings and one for your attitude." With that he brought his hand down _hard_ , making me yelp and jump. He kept me in place with a hand on the middle of my back. Then he started the punishment in earnest while scolding me.

I squirmed and cursed over his lap until I heard him say something I didn't want to hear. "I've had _enough_ , Niklaus Akatai. You _will_ drop this attitude of yours. I don't know where it came from, but it's gone. Do you understand me?" He asked. I felt him pull down my boxers and I whined against my will. Then he started up again and it hurt _even more_ than before.

I was crying by the fifteenth swat and sobbing by the twenty fifth. He'd aimed at my backside, thighs, sit spots, and undercurve by the time I was wailing. When I reached that point, he pulled up my boxers and I cried harder from the pain of the fabric across my punished skin. Father stood me up and led me to the corner.

"You are to stay here until I return." I whined, leaning against the corner as Father left. When he left, I started to rub my backside, trying to take away some of the pain. Though it became clear I'd been punished too far for that to even relieve any of the pain. So I just leaned against the corner, wailing.

When Father was back, he dragged me back to the bed before sitting me on his lap, his legs open, as he began to comfort me. I laid my head against his chest as I cried out my pain. He pulled me back to my feet when I was only whining. I looked him in the eye before speaking.

"I _am_ sorry, Father." Father just kissed my forehead.

"Tell that to your siblings." I gently scoffed before looking away from him. "Unless of course you'd prefer a few more swats or more time in the corner." When he said 'swats' my hands had quickly dropped to my ass.

"I'll apologize." I told him stiffly.

"Without the attitude?" I blushed.

"Yes."

"Very well then." Father grabbed my wrist and walked me out of my room and downstairs. I noticed that Finn, Rebekah, and Kol were all being brought out as well. We were silent and the first to speak was Mikael.

"Well Finn?"

"Father-" Finn whined. But at the look Mikael gave him, he shut up. Kind of. "Kol, I apologize for my behaviour. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. And I mean it sincerely this time Finn." Kol replied. "I am also sorry." Kol said. "For lying about forgiving you earlier, and fighting with you instead of talking it out."

"Thank you. I do forgive you Kol." Finn said, giving him a sweet smile. I scoffed and quickly received another swat from Father, I leapt forward yelping. We were silent again, and again Mikael was the one to talk.

"What about Rebekah?" He asked Finn.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry for my behaviour, can you forgive me?"

"If you can forgive me. I'm sorry for hurting you Finn."

"I forgive you, Rebekah." They smiled.

"And Niklaus." Mikael ordered. Finn grew obstinate at this demand. Though when Mikael made to grab Finn, Finn quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Niklaus." I stared at him. He repeated himself. "I _am_ sorry, Niklaus." I gave him a fake smile before turning it into a real one. Now I could do what I want, or I could do what my Father wants me to do.

"Surprising to hear a _real_ apology from you, _Finn_." I smirked. "I accept your apology." When I was silent, my Father spoke.

"Isn't there something you'd like to say to your brother?"

"Ah! Yes. Finn, I apologize for fighting you."

"Thank you Niklaus. I accept your apology." Then I turned to _them_.

"Now that what you've come here is accomplished, _leave_." I ordered. However, the next minute I heard my phone ring and annoyed I picked up. "What is it?" I demanded.

"Well hello to you too." Hayley replied.

"Hayley? Why are you calling me? Where are you?"

"I told you where I was going. To be with my pack for a few days. Remember?"

"I remember no such thing."

"Well, I only called to inform you that that company 'Kingmaker Land Development' are still targeting wolves. What I don't know is _why_. Bye Klaus." With that she hung up. I tried to call her back but I was immediately sent to voice mail. I hissed in annoyance and threw the thing across the room where Elijah caught it.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I ignored him.

"We're not leaving. Well at least not all of us. Since we can't trust you to not fight, one of us will stay here." I looked at them.

"Over my dead body." I growled at them. "Look, I'm sorry that we had a spat, but it's over now." I bit my wrist and forced it into Finn's mouth. "To show the spat is truly over, I will, in good faith, heal my brother Finn from his _unfortunate_ hybrid bite." I looked at them again. "Now I ask once more. _Leave_." They looked at each other.

"This time, I shall let it pass, but next time we _will_ be staying. Am I clear on this?" Esther asked. I refrained from sneering at her.

"You have Elijah's word that today I'll behave myself." I informed them. Rebekah and Kol chuckled.

"Why Elijah's word and not yours?"

"Because I don't _actually_ keep my word unless I deem it worth it to do so." I replied.

"Very well. Elijah, keep an eye on your siblings." Mother told him. Elijah nodded.

"I won't let things escalate this far again Mother, you have my word." Elijah told her. Esther went around giving out kisses and hugs and 'I love you's. When she got to me, I heard her whisper what she's always called me.

"I love you my sweet, precious child."


	15. Chapter 15

I was in the clearing again, but this time I was training with Harold while Sirius and Lupus watched. They'd had me drink from another bowl, but this time, they'd said something I didn't expect from them.

"Now that both our blood is in your system, you are stronger. I am not to tell you how, just know that you are. But I can warn you. Biting others is something you should be very cautious of." Sirius said.

"We have only prepared you for the future. Now, welcome Harold Akatai." Lupus said and side stepped.

So here we are, Harold getting the better of me just like Riluno did. Except in the beginning, I had had the upper hand. I kicked Harold off before jumping to my feet, cricking my neck before snarling and pouncing toward Harold before side stepping around him and kicking him in the back, knocking him off his feet and jumping backward so he couldn't knock me off my own feet and then I vamped forward and kicked him in the stomach before leaning down and grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against a tree.

"Very good." Harold replied.

"Well obviously." I retorted.

"Why can't you take a compliment with gratitude?" Harold asked.

"I don't need gratitude." I whispered back.

"Your father must have a tough time with you." Harold said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How do you know about my Father?"

"Because I was his Beta once. I too used to love fighting. I loved the way my enemies blood tasted. I've grown and I've matured since then. Fighting is only something that you should do when necessary."

"It's necessary whenever I want it to be." I retorted.

"You sound more like a Moondog werewolf." I scoffed at him, removed my hand from his throat and backed off, holding my hands out to show that I was releasing him. I turned my back and walked back to Lupus.

"What the hell is a Moondog?" I demanded.

"It's a different pack of wolves. Tonight you'll be facing one, in wolf form." I hummed, happy to hear that I'd finally get to meet one.

"He'll be one of the Alphas."

"Brilliant. Can't wait." I replied as they disappeared and I was left alone, falling in darkness before I woke up. I groaned, feeling aches in my body as I sat up in bed. I got out of bed and ran downstairs to get a blood bag and fully wake up. Then I got a phone call.

"Niky, Kingmaker Land Development is collecting werewolves." Rebekah said frantically.

"Hold on, where the hell are you?"

"I'm- wait a minute. I'm not telling."

"You tell me right now Rebekah!" I growled at her, furious.

"Here, talk to Katerina." I snarled into the phone as the phone was passed over.

"Hello Klaus."

"Hello _doppelgänger_. Give the phone back to my sister."

"Sorry, she doesn't want to talk to you. Can't really blame her you know. Hayley, Rebekah, and I have all decided to go on a vacation. To learn about Kingmaker Land Development. Turns out they have something in common with you. Kidnapping people."

"I will tear you _apart_!" I snarled. "I'll inform Trevor and Rose that you left without informing them."

"Oh no! I'm so scared!"

"I'll bite you and then when you are an inch from death, only then will I heal you and then bite you to start the whole process _all_ _over_ _again,_ and only when you beg for death will I allow you out of my grasp."

"Sorry, losing connection here. Call you later." Katerina hung up. I snarled and threw my phone before storming into the room where Finn and Elijah were talking to Kol and Davina. They were watching a video.

"Before they forced me to take her, they had me put up a cloaking spell, so we can't be tracked. Now, Lucien's taking us out of town some place, I don't know where… but there's a loophole." Lucien. Causing trouble… where the hell is Stefan?

"Just how am _I_ the loophole?"

"Last year, when Mother first brought us back, I got put in the body of a gormless twit, but _you_ got housed in one of the most powerful witch bodies in the city- Vincent's. And, even after all this time, there's still an echo of a body-soul connection between you two."

"And Davina, that's where you come into play. I need a powerful witch that's off the Ancestors' radar. I want you to find the thread between me and Finn." Elijah shut the video off, turning to Davina.

"Have you ever done anything like this?"

"I don't even know if it's _possible_." She held up the vial of Vincent's blood.

"What if we involve Mother or Aunt Dahlia? I'm sure they could do something." Finn said. I scoffed at him.

"We can't rely on 'mommy and daddy' to help us Finn." I retorted. Elijah turned to me.

"Niklaus, there's no need to be mean. And, by the way, since your enemies are coming here, to kill you,-" Davina made a face at this and looked like she wanted to say something but she staid quiet. "-I can't have you leaving the house."

"So what? You're grounding me?" I asked furiously.

"That's precisely what I'm doing but I would like to think of it more as a probation."

"I do have Vincent's blood. If I can take Finn's blood and do the spell right, I should be able to track Vincent down." Finn frowned.

"We should have Mother do this. Though I should have sensed something was wrong when Freya didn't call. Now Lucien has a head start." He looked at Davina. "Go, witch. Tend to your spells. I won't rest until she's found." I vamped up to him but Elijah took a step between us, giving me a look. I let a low growl out at Elijah but that was it.

"Behold, the selfless martyr! First, he wants to rip Davina's head off. Now he can't wait to be spelled." When Finn walked toward Kol, I vamped Finn against the wall, growling at him.

"Don't. You. _Dare._ Touch. Kol." I warned. I felt myself yanked from Finn and pushed onto the couch. Elijah held a hand to my shoulder, trying to keep me there. I stared mutinously at his hand on my shoulder.

"Finn… you and I shall go together. Kol, Klaus, you stay here with Davina." Kol scoffed.

"You're going with _him_? So, the two people responsible for this bloody mess are now off to try and fix it. That's just _marvel_ _l_ _ous_. I mean, what could _possibly_ go wrong?" Kol stormed over to Finn but Davina yanked him back gently by the hand and he looked at her.

"Kol, look at me. I don't know this magic. I need your help. Come on." Davina led Kol out of the room and Elijah stood me up and shoved me gently toward the exit by the lower part of my back.

"Niklaus, I expect you to behave yourself. I don't want to hear anything troubling about you when Finn and I get back." I scoffed at him, sneering before leaving the room, hitting Finn with my shoulder as I exited the room.

"Let us begin."

"Do _not_ give me orders, brother."

…

I was pacing the room as Davina cast her spell on Finn and Vincent's blood, Kol to guide her. "They should keep heading Northeast…"

"What? Northeast? They've been driving Northeast for an hour, love. We need to get a _tad_ more specific before they hit the Atlantic Ocean."

"The soul-blood connection is not as strong as a locator spell. The most I can narrow it down to is Virginia. Northern Virginia." I looked over at this as Kol's eyes widened.

"You're bloody joking! We were _born_ in northern Virginia. There's a one-horse town there now called Mystic Falls. We were turned into vampires there. That's too much of a coincidence. Can you _please_ be a little more precise?"

"No. I need to _boost_ the signal somehow. Maybe some black cohosh…"

"No darling, black cohosh won't do it!"

"Davina, how's Tim?" I asked.

"Really Nik? Now is _not_ the best time. Look, I have a better idea- a Blood Rider. A Tibetan singing bowl I had cast into a dark object in the 1900s. It's like an echo chamber. With Finn's blood, we can amplify the connection he has with Vincent." Kol smiled but then dropped it for an annoyed, almost pissed look. "But, like everything of mine, _Camille_ has it now. I guess I'll just have to pry it out of her hands…" I smirked.

"Great. Let's go do that instead." I replied, heading for the exit. However, Davina got in our way.

" _Hey_! Cami is my _friend_. Now, if you can't play nice, you're gonna sit here, and _I'll_ go get it." I scoffed at her but before I could reply, Kol hit me in the shoulder and I fell silent.

"Okay. I'll behave. Let's go." She looked at me. I gave her a fake smile.

"I'll behave as well." She looked between the two of us before nodding and together we left. Take that Elijah! Grounded, _indeed_.

…

We were in Cami's apartment now and we were gathering up the dark objects while Cami searched for what Kol was asking for. "I know it's here somewhere…"

"Hard to keep track of all your stolen goods? You know, since you have _no_ idea what they do?"

"Kol, my family did not _steal_ these. They just kept the _very_ deadly toys you left strewn about this city from falling into even deadlier hands."

"Actually you threatened me for them, remember?" I asked her. "That's why we had the whole debacle over the white oak." I replied.

"You know what? I'm here now. So, _maybe_ I should take back what's _mine_." Camille got in his way.

"Let's see what happens if you _try_." Kol grinned.

"Oh, that sounds like fun to me." His vampire face came out and I vamped over to Camille and snapped her neck. She's a vampire, she'll wake up. And right now, since she's my enemy of sorts, I could have done much worse to her.

"Pack everything and let's go." I demanded, quickly packing all the dark objects. Davina ran over to Camille and worried over her as Kol helped me.

"Nik, was that really necessary?"

"She threatened you, of course it was."

"No it wasn't." Davina said angrily. "You said you'd behave!"

"And I did! You forgot to specify what type of behaviour it was you wanted from me." I shouted at her. I gave Kol three of the boxes before grabbing three myself. Kol vamped them into the car and I gave him these three and soon we had the dark objects in the car and Camille was awake again.

"Got the bowl Nik!" Kol shouted. I grinned.

"Thank you very much, _Camille_. You've been a _great_ help."

"Klaus, we're not leaving until you apologize to Cami." Davina said obstinately. I smirked at her.

"Well I could just get Genevieve to do the damn spell."

"Nik!" Kol shouted, back in the house. "Apologize to the lady, _please_."

"Why? They have _both_ betrayed me!" I growled at Kol.

"And I've apologized for it." I ignored Cami and gave her a fake smile.

"Look, I'm _sorry_ I snapped your neck. But you _did_ come back to life. You're a _vampire_ remember?" I asked her, not meaning my apology. "Now let's go." I grabbed Kol by the upper arm and dragged him out.

"I am _so_ sorry Cami." Davina said before running after us. I let Davina in the passenger seat as I got in the back and Kol drove. And when Camille came out, shouting angrily about 'her' things, he sped off.

When we got to the house I made it my mission to find Genevieve. "Sweetheart." I said sweetly, cupping her face in my hands. "I need you to put a barrier up against Camille. Here." I handed her a hair I'd stolen when I snapped her neck.

"As you wish, my love." She gave me a passionate kiss and I threw us against the wall, returning the kiss. Then I pulled away.

"Quickly now love." I said as Kol and Davina got back to work. I vamped downstairs to join them.

"With Finn's blood, we can amplify the connection he has with Vincent. All right, let go of _everything_. Feel the vibration." Davina was doing as Kol told her. "Now, harmonize with the cadence of the drone." Davina began humming and Kol moved behind her, helping her arm to stir. "And once they're both in harmony, it should continue by itself." Davina opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Kol. "And it's up to _you_ to concentrate, to amplify it." And finally, it worked. "Finn will know where to go." Davina smiled.

…

I laid in bed, naked, with Genevieve in bed with me, also naked. "Are you worried?" She asked.

"Not at all." I replied sweetly. "How are Kolinn and Geena?"

"They're sleeping right now. They should wake up hungry though."

"And Hayley left. Why am I not allowed in there again?"

"Because lately, you've had such anger and you still do. We only want to protect them, when you lose this unending anger that has been inside of you, you will be happy we have." She rolled over to face me. "But just know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I can't believe that after all this time, Davina and Camille are back to being my enemy. You know, I can't kill them. I actually like them, and I'm hoping, that just like with Stefan, they find it in themselves to redeem themselves and become my friends again. I just took back what Camille stole from me."

"It must be confusing for Camille to hate you while her Uncle enjoys you."

"I've not had a faction meeting in a long time."

"Don't worry, Elijah calls them together."

"He does?"

"Yes. But only because he needs the city to keep running like it usually does."

"Good reasoning." I replied smugly as I heard an outburst from downstairs, coming from Kol.

"And the man that pretended to be a family friend, but actually hated us for an eternity, has turned himself into some creature, here… Which, for all we know, could be the bloody beast the prophecy said would end us!" I used my vampire speed to get dressed and downstairs.

"Kol! Calm down! I've always protected this family, and if the prophecy does try to unfold, I will protect the family, no matter what it takes." I pulled him into a hug. "So stop being afraid. I've got you. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Kol hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Nik. It's just… it's like I'm watching the prophecy unfold itself and it's foretold that…"

"Shh. I know. I know Kol. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He nuzzled into me, taking a shuddery breath.

"Finn got bit."

"I'll heal him."

"Yeah. Okay." He said, calming down. Surely but slowly.

…

Freya and Elijah returned home, struggling to carry Finn who was writhing in their grasp.

"Don't leave me in here! Don't leave me alone!"

"Put him down." Freya laid him down on the couch and tried to talk to him.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're not alone, Finn. I'm here." Finn grabbed Elijah by the hand and stared him in the face.

"Don't leave…"

"Why is he talking like this?"

"It's hallucinations of our betrayal. It's his nightmare." Kol walked in, flopping onto the couch.

"Well, he looks _awful_. Werewolf bite. That's got to hurt, mate. So, Lucien's a bloody hybrid?"

"We don't know what he is. His venom seems to work twice as fast."

"That's good. Maybe it'll work through his system twice as fast." Kol shrugged and turned to leave.

"Or it's twice as lethal. Now, if Niklaus doesn't get here in time, he might die. With a bit of luck…" I watched as Freya slapped Kol. I vamped into view and shoved her away from him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Kol! That's taking it _too_ far!" I shouted at him. "Now hold your tongue!" I scolded before turning on Freya. "And _you_. Don't hit _my_ brother." I snarled at her. "You do _not_ hurt the ones I love." I walked over to Finn.

"Behave yourselves! _All_ of you. Our brother _needs_ us."

"Why? You've been bitten before Elijah. Took a few days but that was it." I heard Finn moan and wheeze. I looked between Elijah's stern face and Finn writhing in agony. I sighed before walking over to him, pulling my sleeve up as I did so. I bit my wrist before shoving it in his mouth to force him to feed. When he was better, I removed my wrist and Finn sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Niklaus."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel… strangely euphoric." I smirked.

"I've been known to have that effect." I looked up, when I heard Kol begin to clap. I sighed, aggravated.

"What a precious family moment. Pardon me while I go and gouge out my eyes with a hot poker."

"I thank even you, Kol. Your little witch actually came through. Today… I saw a glimpse of your coveted 'Always and Forever'."

"You idiot. You were always in our 'Always and Forever'. Why do you think we daggered you? You wanted to die, we didn't want you to die, you fought us, we fought you, we daggered you." I replied as Sage came in.

…

Finn sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, with Freya on one side and Sage on the other as Sage wrapped Finn in a blanket. "I still think we should tell Mother." He whispered to them.

"What did Lucien become? What are we up against?"

"I truly don't know." Then I heard more of the family come in. Katerina, Rebekah and Hayley.

"Well we found a bunch of wolves."

"I might. We found Lucien's R & D lab full of werewolves. He's harvesting venom, but not to find a cure. He's trying to create a more lethal strain." Hayley said.

"Well, that must be what he added to the spell to make him whatever the hell he is now. He kept boasting about having something that would make him better than an Original." Freya replied.

"Klaus is descended from one of the seven original wolf bloodlines. I am descended from another. Lucien's venom… is derived from all seven packs." Then I realized what Lupus and Sirius had done. Though I staid quiet because it would be a weird topic to tell my siblings that ancient wolves are visiting me in my dreams.

"There was only enough for two vials of serum, and he only drank one." Freya replied.

"Maybe it's because the spell will wear off eventually and he'll need another dose?" Kol asked. Then I looked up, being torn by this thought. It's both good and bad. It means I'll get Tristan back finally.

"Or he made enough for _two_." I stood up and vamped out of the room.

…

I vamped into the cemetery and went to where I had put Aurora for safe keeping. She was gone. Now I really am torn. It's hard to be on two fighting sides. Two sides of a war, and then I have the sire line enemies coming for my head.

What am I supposed to do?


	16. Chapter 16

I padded into the clearing to see three other werewolves. Two black ones and a white one. I padded over to them and sat down, wrapping my tail over my paws. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Battle training, tomorrow you'll practice with Lupus himself." I couldn't help my surprise at this.

"Really?"

"Really." Lupus replied. "Meet Oshka. He is one of the past Alpha's of the Shitanai clan."

"Brilliant. Well I'm Klaus." I replied.

"Hello Niklaus. Are you ready?" He asked, one of the black wolves standing. I smirked, standing up too. We walked toward each other before fast walking and finally running. I ducked underneath him and when he turned to bite me, I grabbed his throat with my teeth and I was entirely surprised when he scrabbled at my chest with his claws. I threw him to the side before snarling and chasing him. He landed on his feet before charging at me and biting up my chest. I returned his attack with tearing at his ears. And then I felt his teeth on my under belly. I fell as he bit me and then I growled and ripped at his foreleg. He bit deeper into my belly and I whined, stopping my attack on him. I tried to roll over but he put a leg over my other side, keeping me in place. I head butted his stomach and he yelped before jumping back. We snarled at each other, baring our teeth and Sirius and Lupus both came charging in.

"Okay! That's enough!" Lupus yelled. I growled but sat down, wrapping my tail over my paws again. "Well you've proved yourself quite vicious, both of you. Which is why from now on, it'll be me you practice against." Lupus said fiercely. I grimaced and whined, leaning my head down as he finished what he was saying, and so did Oshka. Sirius walked around the both of us, treating our wounds.

…

I paced back and forth in the room, watching Freya draw. She sighed. "You're hovering."

"I'm _supervising_. How else to speed up your endeavours? Let's see. Perhaps I should bring Vincent here? Force him to aid you by removing his legs?" She rolled her eyes.

"Vincent doesn't know how to kill Lucien, either. Besides, if he leaves the St. James, who knows what the Ancestors will make him do next?" Elijah vamped in to join the conversation.

"Let us focus our energies on Lucien. How do we demolish that rodent?" Demolish is a strong word. Freya sighed.

"I'm working on it."

"Yes! While we all have our roles to play, Elijah can stay here and oversee whatever Freya is doing. _I'm_ going to actually accomplish something." Elijah got in my way.

"Brother, accomplishing something-"

"The time for talking is _done_ Elijah! So leave me _be_."

…

I had joined the New Orleans Music Day Festival, because it was something that I could enjoy and I was King, I had to be seen at these things. People were passing by me, all either drinking, dancing, and/or eating fair food. Like cotton candy! Which I had some of myself, the food and the cotton candy. Though a moment later I felt something watching me and turned to see what it might be and I saw none other than my friend Lucien, the one everyone wants to kill, something I cannot allow. Lucien was standing near the fountain, smirking at me. I smirked, happy to see him. I started his way but then a crowd of people crossed between us and he was gone. So I followed his scent instead. I ended up in an alley. Then Lucien appeared and backhanded me and I flew backward and rolled across the pavement. Hmm. He's strong. I stood up, smiling as I dusted myself off.

"Hello, Nik!"

"Hello Lucien. Nice to see you."

"Why aren't you afraid? Or at least trying to hurt me?" I scoffed.

"Why should I be afraid of you?" He smirked.

"Because I can do this." With that he backhanded me again. This time I landed atop the hood of an old car, breaking the windshield. Lucien leapt forward and landed in front of me on the hood of the car. "Do you see now, old friend? You cannot beat me."

"That, Lucien, is because I don't want to beat you." I sat up, smirking at him, knowing this would only infuriate him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll have my moment. Yet, _you_ still have a role to play in the prophecy I am to fulfil. You're gonna help me get Elijah." I smirked wider, knowing I was getting to him. He has Aurora. I _need_ Aurora before my true plan can commence.

"Make me, oh right, you can't, can you? See, you may be able to hurt me but you will _never_ compel me the way I did you. Hmm." I hummed before cackling. Just as I thought, he snapped my neck in fury, screaming.

The next thing I knew, I was in his apartment, strapped to a stick. I hummed again. "Kinky." This time I actually did chuckle. Then I saw Aurora and I became serious. She was pacing back and forth in the room.

"That _does_ look uncomfortable. Is it too tight?" Lucien mocked.

"No, just right. Like Goldilocks… or whatever her name was."

"No, I think it fits just fine." Aurora replied.

"Those chains and that wood were crafted by Ancient Egyptians keen on suppressing all sorts of evil. Nothing supernatural can escape- not even you. You see, I've been stockpiling such items for a long, _long_ time. Planning this moment for centuries. Tell me- how does it feel, knowing you've been outdone by your better?"

"Well since I've never been bested, it'd be hard to say. Especially because I'm the strongest creature alive on this planet." I replied.

"Oh you Mikaelsons… so arrogant."

"I think he's beaten, my darling. Just not yet broken. But then, we're just getting started. All I have to do… is take this, and then I, too, shall be your better. Have you _any_ idea what torment you'll endure then for what you did to my brother? And to _me_? I will take such exquisite joy in killing you myself."

"Well, clearly you two have much to discuss. So, if you'll excuse me, I have business elsewhere." I smirked. YES! He's leaving! "Now, darling, you may have your fun. But, please keep Nik alive. I would _so_ hate to miss his death. When he was gone and I heard the elevator ding his disappearance from hearing range I decided it was time to reveal what my plan has been all along.

"I wonder… When you decided to brick me into that dreadful tomb, did it ever occur to you that our roles might one day be reversed?"

"Well then in that case, drink that bloody concoction and go die somewhere where I don't have to watch you die." I ordered. She scoffed at me.

"I'm the one giving orders here."

"Well you might want to hurry it the hell up if our roles are _truly_ reversed. All I have wanted this whole time is to rescue your brother!"

"You lie!" She screamed.

"You have to trust me! I give you Elijah's word I want Tristan back just as much as you do!" I shouted back at her. "Do you _truly_ believe that Lucien wants Tristan back? Especially now that he's… whatever it is he is?"

"Lucien wants to save my brother in a bid to win my heart, why shouldn't I believe him?"

"Let me guess… either find your brother and free him or kill my brother and end his torment?" She smiled smugly. "Now which of those options sounds easier to him? He's always gone for the easier of options!" Aurora suddenly looked shocked.

"And how do I know that you want to find my brother?"

"Because! I gave Elijah's word! Something I will _not_ break! I break my word all the time but _never_ Elijah's! Elijah is the only reason I have a bloody conscience! You have to believe me!" I shouted at her. I stared at her, hoping against hope that she'd believe me. She pulled out the vial and stared at it. Then she looked at me.

"I…" I bit my lip at her hesitation. "…believe you." With that she popped open the vial of serum. "Cheers Niky." With that she drank it, walked off the carpet, away from the carpet and let herself burn in the sunlight. I relaxed, sitting back on my bottom as I sighed in relief. I was getting what I wanted.

I sat in silence for a while, almost falling asleep from boredom when I heard Aurora's voice ring out. "Nik?" She sat up and looked to see I was still bound. "Now what?"

"I want you to-" Then I heard the elevator ding in the lobby. I sighed in frustration and groaned. "Pretend we're not here. Maybe they'll go away. Unless it's Lucien." Her eyes opened with realization. "What?"

"Lucien!" She replied, quickly pulling out her phone.

"No! Don't talk to him!" I shouted.

"I have to! If he kills Elijah, he kills my brother!" With that she began texting away furiously on her phone. I sighed and sat back down on the floor. I heard the doors slam open and saw Cami standing in the doorway. I growled at her.

"Go away!" I shouted at her. Aurora vamped over to her and snapped her neck.

"That's a reward Nik, for wanting to help me get my brother." With that she snapped the chains down, yanking down some dust from the roof before freeing me from the long chain. "We have to go before Lucien or your idiot friends come." With that she helped me out of the stupid stick as the elevator dinged again. This time it was Hayley.

"Don't!" I warned. Hayley came running in and I watched Aurora knock her out by banging her head against the wall. Then she grabbed my arm and ran me out of the room and she got in Lucien's car. I hot wired it before speeding away, grinning at Aurora. "To prove Elijah's word is solid, I know exactly where he is and that is at the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The exact coordinates I have in my phone." I heard Aurora giggle as she continued to presumably text Lucien.

"I feel like we're a bad ass duo. Mission: Impossible: Retrieve Tristan from the middle of the ocean." I handed her my phone.

"Take the coordinates from my phone. We'll need them." I told her. She pulled out a receipt before beginning to write down the coordinates. Then I snatched my phone and threw it out the window. She stared at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked her as we headed toward a sign that read 'NOW LEAVING NEW ORLEANS'.

"Won't you be needing that?"

"I'm always breaking my phone. I have an extra with all my numbers. Just needed to get rid of the phone that way I'm not tracked using the phone. They'll need a witch. And they have one… so we have a while before they realize we're missing and a while yet before they get a successful spell to track me down. And still a while before that before they can get their hands on me. By the way, be looking up boats. We'll be needing one."

"What type of boat?"

"Well it'll need to be big, but it'll need to have a pulley system to get the container out of the oceans. Somewhere on the drive we'll need to find a witch. I don't need Elijah or any of my other siblings to know what I'm doing. That's why we're going to Chicago."

…

We'd left Lucien's car behind at the next state's closest airport and now we were in an aeroplane headed straight for Chicago. Aurora was leaning her head against my shoulder as we flew, sleeping. I was the one looking for boats this time. I'd finally found the type of boat we needed and now the rest had to wait until we were actually in Chicago to find a boat like that. So I picked up Aurora's phone from her hand and started typing away to Lucien to keep him preoccupied.

 _-Meet me at Oregon. I've kidnapped Klaus._

With that done I put it in Aurora's pocket.

…

We were in Chicago and Aurora was looking for a boat while I found my witch Ellie. I caught her up on what's been going on and that I would be needing a cloaking spell from all locator spells she could think of. She happily obliged.

"Now love, I'm reposting you to Metairie, Louisiana." She smiled.

"I'm happy to be needed again Master Klaus." I smirked at her before giving her a passionate kiss. She returned it and I quickly left, giving her an address to go to in Metairie. I found my way back to Aurora who was waiting patiently, kicking her legs back and forth on a pole of the dock.

"There you are Nik. Ready to go rescue my brother?" She asked. I grinned.

"I've _been_ ready." I replied. She giggled.

"I compelled that whole ship for our use, along with the crew." I smiled.

"And _I_ have bought an anchor." She frowned. "I need some way to get to the bottom of the sea don't I? I bought two. You'll be going with me. We'll need to push up the container Tristan is in until the boat can grab it." She was frowning as I led her onto the boat, dragging the anchors with me. "Don't tell me you're giving up on him." She glared at me.

" _Never_." She replied. "It just sounds like a lot of work."

"Which is why I've ensured I can't be tracked. I don't know about you but I'm not leaving until I finally free Tristan from his watery grave."

"As am I." She replied.

…

We were finally at our destination. I tied the anchor to my ankle before helping Aurora with hers. I smiled at her.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Are you sure we can't use the oxygen tanks and scuba gear I found?" She asked.

"Yes. They'll probably burst before we even reach him. You realize we're in the middle of the ocean, yes?" I asked.

"Yes, I know. It just seems ridiculous."

"Well it would have probably been easier if Lucien were here but he doesn't really care… and he's probably in Oregon since he loves you."

"What?"

"I texted him." I replied. I picked up the anchor tied to my ankle before going to the side of the boat and swinging my legs over the side.

"Why wouldn't you bring him here?"

"Afraid he'd stop us." I replied as she swung her legs over the side of the boat. "Compelled someone to always be looking on this side?" I asked "Ready to retrieve the cargo?" I asked as I looked at the crew.

"Yes Nik. I've taken every precaution. Let's go." With that she dropped her anchor. I dropped mine and quickly followed her. On they way down, I drowned quite a few times. Aurora was the first to reach the bottom floor. She floated, dead from drowning. I looked around and saw a big blurry container a few feet from me. I drowned again but when I woke up next I saw Aurora trying to wake me.

Together we trudged across the sea floor to the container, drowning every five minutes. Though when we got to the container it was time to actually entertain the hard part of this plan. We moved the container back to where we were originally, guided by our very dark and blurry footsteps in the muddy sand. I forced myself underneath the container and Aurora followed my lead after a few failed attempts at opening the thing.

I allowed myself to drown once more before beginning with the actual fight to get Tristan back. I brought my feet underneath and kicked off with as much strength as I could muster and Aurora kicked her end after I did. I glared at her before following it up, cutting off the anchor and clanging it to attach to the container. Aurora smiled and did the same with her anchor. Together we started to shove the thing toward the surface but since we drowned every five minutes, the container floated back down, with us attached to it.

So for each of those five minutes we were able to shove it about ten times, managing about twenty or twenty five feet, before we drowned and it floated back down five feet before we woke to shove at it again. It seemed tedious at times but I kept reminding myself that it was worth it. Aurora and I shoved harder at the container every time we could tell the colour of the water was getting lighter. At some point we could vaguely see the bottom of the boat. That was when I was invigorated and every time I would shove at it, I'd wait a minute before thrusting my whole body at my end with all the force I could muster. When we had it at the surface, was the less hard but still hard part.

They lowered the crane and Aurora and I waited until it could no longer go down, still having to keep the container a float. When it stopped, they hollered at us and I gave Aurora a look and she nodded. We threw the container up and I jumped up, along with Aurora, and gave it that little push it needed to reach the crane. The crane closed close to the third part of the height of the container at the top. We were still attached to it. I'd forgotten. The container was lifted up onto the boat while we hung upside down, coughing up all the sea water we'd inhaled, making the top deck very slippery.

As the container was placed down on the deck, so were we. I unattached my chain but Aurora laid there. "It was worth it but I don't feel so good." She informed me. She rolled over onto her back and I crawled over to her, dripping as I went. I reached over and unhooked her before rolling over and sighing. Truth was neither did I.

…

We woke up on deck still wet but covered with blankets. I compelled them to take us back to Chicago and they obeyed… because I compelled them. Then I went and sat back with Aurora. She cuddled up to me.

"I'm _so_ wet." She complained before laughing and then whining. I nodded.

"Of course we're wet, but so is Tristan. I'm warning you now that you shouldn't open it aboard the boat. There's a ton of water in there and it will not help the boat." I told her, watching as the deck was mopped. "And let alone can we. There's a reason Elijah picked it. Now we just need to reach shore and we'll have at it with crowbars and saws and whatever we please to open it." She nodded, leaning against it.

"I'm going to have a hell of a time to clean the salt out of my hair." I groaned.

"And so will Tristan. And so will I."

"Thank you. For this." She said after a moment. "I can't remember the last time someone tried so hard to get me something I wanted."

"You don't deserve for Tristan to drown repeatedly in the ocean. And then there's Lucien. I'm going to trade numbers with you. You'll inform me of Tristan's and yours goings on and I'll bring Lucien to you, alive. I swear it."

"Do you keep your swears?" She asked curiously. I closed my eyes, leaning against the container myself.

"I give you Elijah's word that Lucien will be brought back home, safe and sound and alive." She giggled.

"There was always a darkness to you Nik. Oh how it shines beautifully. Safe and sound is supposed to be obviously alive." I smirked and we grew quiet.

…

We were ashore now and the container was now on land thanks to that ship. I pushed it from one end and she pulled from the other. I knew where we were taking it because it's a place I've used when I was playing the role of Reece. When I was a gangster… mafia… whatever I wanted to be.

When we reached there, I brought her a crowbar and a saw before I myself grabbed a crow bar. "Nik? I just remembered something. There's something keeping him in there!"

"Why do you think we're going to tear the container apart? We'll tear it apart like it was a paper cube. First one side, then the next, then the next, until finally there _is_ no container." I replied. She giggled.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

"Now get to work." I replied. I banged my crowbar into a side of the container and repeated the action again and again and again until finally I had somewhere to pull the crowbar from. "These tools were magically enhanced to never break. By a witch." I told her. "So be as strong and careless about it as you want to be. Tristan will probably hear us." As I pulled the crowbar, this part came undone and I had to move along the side I was attacking. It took a whole fifteen minutes for me to be finished with the top back edge and I still had to do three other sides. I went to the other side first though. I was happy to see Aurora was working on the top side too. The longer sides.

When I finished my part, I turned and started to help her with her part. Then we jumped off the top and threw it away and flipped the container on it's side, pouring out water. "There! Tristan can breathe. But we're not done yet." With that, I jumped back atop the container and started over again. It took a whole hour, working together, to remove another side of the container. We ripped that off and this time I had Aurora keep it still so I could flip it over and start on the new side. This time it took three hours, thirty minutes in total for both short sides. Then we flipped it once more, removing the short sides from the last long side of the container. Finally, _finally_ Tristan was free. He was dessicated. I growled and kicked the container sides away from us.

"Hey, we can fix this. All we need is blood."

"And to remove the water from his lungs!" I shouted at her. I crossed my arms over my chest, fuming as I tried to think about what to do next. "We don't have a witch." I watched as Aurora stared at Tristan.

"How does one remove water from lungs?" She asked.

"Let's take him to the doctor. The hospital. Emergency Room. I'll compel the doctors and nurses." I informed her, picking up Tristan and carrying him in my arms. We took a taxi, compulsion, and took him to the hospital. There I compelled the doctors to put him in the hospital, and not to ask any questions, just deal with the information they were given, which was that he needed water expelled from his lungs and a blood IV. Tristan was put in one of those stupid hospital gowns and they hooked him up to all types of things. Blood rate monitor, heart rate monitor, a few IV, and a breathing machine. I paced in the hospital room as I waited for Tristan to wake as Aurora sat crying about Tristan's condition and seeing him like this.

It took a while but eventually it showed up on the monitor that he was breathing by himself. I called in a doctor and they removed the breathing machine. Then I sat down to wait. Soon his heart rate was at a normal pace and soon his eyes opened. I grinned, happier than I've been in a very long time… at least this year. He looked around, confused about his surroundings.

"Shh. Just go to sleep Tristan." Aurora pleaded.

"Rory?" He wheezed.

"Shh." She called a doctor and they put him back to sleep. We watched Tristan during the next hour as the colour began to come back to his skin. The blood bags I had compelled to be changed out every time they were empty. When Tristan was no longer gaining colour, I called for the doctor to take the blood bag away but bring in a fresh one.

When Tristan woke again, I handed him the blood bag. "Here." I told him. "This will make you better." He grabbed it gently before drinking from it.

"How am I here?"

"Your sister and I rescued you from the depths of the ocean, broke apart the container, and brought you here to be recuperated, all in the matter of three days tops." I smirked at him. "I'll inform the Strix of your status, alive and well, and they'll come back to you. Right now, I have to go back to New Orleans."

"Where are we?"

"Chicago." Aurora answered.

"When I get back to New Orleans, I'll make sure to bring Lucien to you. Did you know he was the one planning our down fall?" I asked. He was surprised.

"No, I did not know this. Where is he now?" He asked.

"New Orleans." Tristan made to stand up but Aurora pushed him back into the bed.

"Not right now, Tri. It's going to be okay. Nik has it all under control. Right now you need to become healthier and that means you need more blood. Then you'll be finding us a home to live in. There we'll become a family. And in that time, Nik will have brought us Lucien." Aurora said.

"Rory-"

"No Tri! It has to be this way!" Aurora shouted.

"I suppose we can do it your way for now." Tristan replied.

"Great! Well I'm off! I'll see you two _later_." I replied before heading back to New Orleans.


	17. Chapter 17

I had just walked into the house when I was bombarded with questions.

" _Where_ have you been?" Elijah demanded. "It's been three days!" He shouted.

"I know." I replied.

"What do you mean you know? Are you not going to explain where you've been, while _we've_ been worried sick about you?" Elijah demanded again. I sighed.

"It's not like anyone's dying." I replied.

"Actually, Camille is. She's upstairs." He replied. I glared at him, shoving him.

"She was never supposed to come in." Now she'll want those dark objects. "Give me one reason I should help her!" I yelled at him.

"Because you two are _friends_! No matter what you think inside that twisted little mind of yours!"

"Stop shouting." Hayley cut in.

"Stay out of this little wolf!" I growled.

"Klaus, Lucien bit Camille." She replied. I blinked at her.

"It's not my fault she's a vampire. It's yours! And Rebekahs! Her death will be on your shoulders!" I snarled before heading upstairs. I went into the room I could scent Camille in. I sat down and sighed.

"The hell were you thinking Camille?" I asked quietly. I looked up a minute later when I saw Kai come in. "Can I help you Kai?" I asked nicely.

"Actually, I can help you. I would be glad too, you know, since you've done so much for me." He laid his hand on Camille's neck wound. I watched in amazement as the bite disappeared. He smiled. "Now watch this." This time he moved his hand to her chest, right above her heart.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He soon lifted his hand from her.

"Try this on her." He pulled vervain out of his jeans pocket. He sat down on the bed as Cami opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before touching her neck where she'd been bitten. I watched, curious. Kai dragged the vervain across her face and she gasped before her eyes widened in surprise.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Siphoned the vampirehood out of her system." He replied simply.

"You mean… you mean I'm human again?" She asked, desperate.

"Yep. You've retired from the fang club." I chuckled.

"That's great. When did you learn you could siphon bites?" That made him give a terse smile.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that." I frowned.

"Kai. What are you hiding?" He put his hands together and tsked.

"I might have maybe kind of had Tyler bite me so that I could maybe kind of test my theory about bites being siphonable. Maybe."

"So you had Tyler bite you?"

"Maybe." He replied.

"Malachai!" I shouted, standing up. He backed up.

"Okay, yeah. I did. Don't be mad?" He asked.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm _furious_! Do you know what a hybrid bite could have done to you?" I scolded, approaching him as he backed away from me.

"Hey, don't be furious, be glad I'm alive! It worked."

"Why do my children like testing venom? It's the number one rule I have. Don't put your life in danger! How hard is that to ask? Hmm?" I asked. "Malachai Parker, if you run, you'll make this infinitely more painful than this has to be." I told him.

"Yeeahhh… but I like the sliver of hope I have that I just _might_ get away." With that he vamped out of the room and I chased him, catching him by the back of his shirt. He easily ripped his shirt off. I growled and threw him over my shoulder. "Okay, bad idea, I get it. You can't blame me for trying. I didn't want a spanking today."

"I don't care what you didn't _want_ , I only care about what you _need_. And what Tyler needs."


	18. Chapter 18

I didn't have any dreams last night. Not even that dream appeared, in fact the dream had started to appear less and less in my sleep. That was either a good thing, or I was running out of time. I'd informed Ellie what I was going to need from her. A barrier against the bayou, keeping those in the bayou in the bayou and those not in the bayou out of the bayou. I needed it that way so that none of our parents would intercept anything to come.

Damon had called to check up on Jeremy and Kai and I had gladly told him that Jeremy and Kai were doing fine… and I did inform him about the mischief Kai had gotten into with Tyler. Kai is also partly his so he deserved to know what Kai was getting up to.

I was waiting on Hayley to bring me a book Jackson wrote about the ancient wolves, the stories about the old werewolves, the beginning seven. Maybe there was something about removing that 'upgrade' from Lucien. Because with that upgrade, I have no chance of taking Lucien back to Tristan. I looked around when I heard Hayley come in.

"Did you bring it?" She walked over with a book.

"Jack writes down everything your father tells him about the ancient werewolves. I've read it. I don't think there's anything in there that's gonna help us kill Lucien, though."

"I'll see for myself. You can go."

"Yeah… Okay." She turned and walked out. I quickly skimmed through before beginning to actually read the thing. Just as I thought, it was very detailed and intricate about the beginnings of the werewolves.

I had just finished reading when I heard Kol and Marcel enter the house.

"This is a war. Please, understand, I despise the situation."

"No, that's the wrong answer!" I put the book down and went to find out what was happening.

"No, no, no, I know this is a war but I've lost a lot of friends, too. Today I need your help." I walked toward them.

"Then you shall have it. Come on, Kol."

"Thank you."

"Lucien killed Davina." Kol said, furious.

"He did what?" I demanded.

"Killed Davina and told me that if you don't come to him that he'd do worse."

"I'll draw Davina's spirit to a circle. As long as she's there, the Ancestors won't be able to torment her. With luck that will buy you some time to find a way to resurrect her, but I'll need to channel an Original if I'm going to sustain the spell."

"Well, take me. Put me down for all I care, if it keeps her safe." I felt my phone vibrate and checked my phone. It was a text from Lucien.

 _-Meet me or Caroline dies_

… Caroline? But she's in Whitmore. I quickly dialled her up, but it was Lucien who answered.

"Hello Nik. Checking to see if it's true?"

"Leave Caroline alone, it's me you want."

"Yes but I can't get inside your house. So you come to me! Bye!" I sneered, hanging up. Damn it Caroline!

"What is it Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Lucien's kicking hornets' nests, until I have no choice but to confront him."

"What has he done?"

"Kidnap Caroline."

"I'll go get her." Elijah replied.

"It's not safe out there." Freya interjected.

"So what? I'm expected to just _sit_ here until he shows up with her dead body?!" I snarled.

"I'll retrieve her." Elijah repeated.

"No. No, it has to be me." I replied. I turned and left the house. To save Caroline.

…

I had just found Caroline. She was tied with vervain rope and had a gag in her mouth, with stakes in her legs to keep her pinned. I quickly cut the rope, yanked out the gag, and took out the stakes as gently as possible. She jumped from the chair and hugged me.

"What the hell Klaus?" She demanded.

"I know. I'm so sorry love."

"Klaus-" She said as my phone pinged off.

"Look love, it's dangerous out here." I told her, pulling my phone out. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to run. I need you to run as fast as you can that way." I pointed toward the bayou. "There you should meet a man by the name of Tyler. He's the Alpha of the Akatai clan of werewolves. With him, you'll be safe until I can get to you." I replied, looking at my phone.

 _-Dad. Trouble. House. Immediate._

I kissed her. "Be safe, be careful."

"Wait, you're just leaving me here?!"

"I'm sending you somewhere where you won't be hurt!" I replied, vamping out of the building before turning into wolf form before running, chasing my shadow all the way to the house where I heard Davina screaming. I ran upstairs and saw Freya casting a spell on her. I snarled and tackled her, ripping at her jugular. She stopped chanting, screaming as Davina sighed in relief.

I jumped back, baring my fangs at everyone in the room, pacing in an aggressive stance as I put myself between Davina and them. Marcel was on the floor with a broken neck. Freya looked up, touching her neck. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" I growled.

Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"You do _not_ hurt the ones I love. Not even if you _are_ ones I love."

"Thank you. Thank you Kla-." Davina whispered. I turned to see she'd disappeared. I stomped my foot.

"Damn it Freya!" I turned on her.

"It wasn't me!" She shouted.

"It was me!" I turned to see Kai. "I put her in a time prison. She'll be safe there. And alive."

"…Thank you." I replied.

"How are we going to defeat Lucien?" Freya asked, furious.

"Lucien!" I growled. I'd almost forgotten. Damn it! I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house before I ran back to the cabin I'd found Caroline in. Then I tracked her scent as I ran along the path she took. However I was shoved and went flying across the ground. I used my claws to stop my motion before turning around to see Lucien. I snarled at him before returning to my true form, vamping back to the cabin.

I had just reached the cabin when I was punched and flew to the ground, I rolled over onto my back. "Nik, I was hoping to run into you. Oh come now! There's no fun if it's easy!" I got to my feet and he punched me again, flying into the cabin wall and landing inside it. "Haha, have you learned Nik? I am finally your superior in every way." He howled. "Haha, I can smell it, the stench of fear. Uncomfortable isn't it? Knowing your life could be snuffed out any second. Count your heartbeats Klaus."

"It's a shame Aurora isn't here to witness your victory."

"You think this is inspired by lost love? No, this is about station. A simple stable boy besting a tyrannical king. You have to admit, it's a hell of a story."

"Or at least it would be if it were happening." He laughed. He shoved me to the ground and when I got up I saw Lucien had his hand in Caroline's chest. Caroline was gasping from the pain, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh well, a queen and a king caught by a one-time pawn. Thus the game comes to it's inevitable end."

"What are you proving by killing her? It's me you hate."

"Was I not clear when I murdered Finn and Camille?" I smirked. He thinks their dead? "I don't care who dies! But since you do, indulge me and I might just spare her. Kneel! Get on your knees! I can feel her heart pounding in my fist. Do you really want to measure your pride against my mercy?" I smirked, looked Caroline in the eyes before kneeling. Suddenly Lucien was out of the house, Caroline still breathing. I sighed in relief before hugging her. Then I vamped outside to see Freya and Elijah.

"His power's gone. He's nothing but an ordinary vampire now." Great.

"You see that family drama you so joyfully derived _does_ have its merits."

"You can kill me-"

"For a century, you lived with my name and you never did _quite_ recover from losing it, did you? You became a man of wealth and stature but you never could crawl from my shadow." I quickly snapped Lucien's neck before just as quickly snapping Elijah's neck and knocked out Freya before grabbing Lucien, throwing him over my shoulder, and vamping away from that area. Lucien was now mine to do as I pleased with.

I stole a car once out of New Orleans before buckling Lucien into shot gun before driving away. When he woke up, I snapped his neck again. I picked up my phone and dialled Aurora. "Hello Aurora."

"Klaus! You've got Lucien? Already? Tristan and I haven't left Chicago. But Tristan's out of the hospital."

"That's good. Lucien lost his 'upgrade' so I'm bringing him, and I promise to bring the Strix to you as well."

"Oh. He did? I lost mine a few minutes ago."

"Then it must not have been the spell Freya claimed it was."

"How long until you get here?"

"Not long, going for an aeroplane ride."

"Hmm. Can't wait."

"Did you know that Lucien had been planning this all along? You know, the death of Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, and I? Yes, apparently he liked the way you were behaving. Worried because you might die, it seems he wanted us dead and you only encouraged him."

"I need to speak with Tristan." With that she hung up and Lucien woke again. I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the airport before buying us two tickets to Chicago. When we were on the plane, despite Lucien's pleas, I snapped his neck.

I snapped his neck a few more times on the plane before I finally stopped. "Lucien."

"Klaus, I'm sure we can talk about this."

"No need." I turned to compel him. "I just wanted to tell you a few things. 'You're not allowed to speak unless I speak to you.'"

With that done the rest of the plane ride was quiet. When we landed I got a taxi to take us to the hospital I left Tristan at. I decompelled Lucien before texting Aurora where to meet us. They were here within ten minutes. Lucien gaped when he saw Tristan.

"Hello Lucien, Klaus." Tristan greeted. I scented his hair and found he was clean, as was Aurora.

"Yes, nice to see you." I replied. "Lucien is back. Did Aurora tell you what I told her?"

"Quite. Now if you will excuse Lucien, my sister, and I we will be on our way. Lucien and I need to have a _chat_."

"Tristan-" Lucien began.

"Silence Lucien." Tristan ordered. With that, they were gone.

…

I had just arrived inside my house when, again, I was bombarded. "Niklaus, what was the meaning of that? Where have you been?" Elijah demanded. I staid my tongue, only looking at him smugly.

"I'm allowed to do as I please, I'm the King of New Orleans, and a hybrid. _The_ Hybrid."

"That's not what I asked Niklaus." Elijah said sternly. "You snap my neck and knock out Freya. Where is Lucien?"

"Dead. The way I wanted him to be." I replied

"Well until further notice, you're grounded."

…

"Kai, can you bring her out of that time prison, alive?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied. "I also put Marcel there."

"Well I need you to do something for me." He looked up curiously. I gave him a serious look.

"I want Tyler and Kol there too. Along with Genevieve. I need you to take Jeremy back to Mystic Falls. And when you get there, I need you to _stay_ there. Where it's _safe_. My family is entering a war and you could possibly get hurt. I have a witch. She'll text you when it's safe to release my children and Kol and Genevieve. No arguments." He looked ready to retort.

"But what- why- …" He sighed. "Yes. I got it. Consider it done."


	19. Chapter 19

"It's done." Kai said, entering my study. I looked up.

"Thank you. What about the barrier at the bayou?"

"That's done too. They won't be leaving until the beginning of next month. Their stuck there for a whole moon cycle."

"And Marcel? Tyler? Kol?"

"All in the prison world."

"Davina?"

"She was the first one there."

"Good. Now I need you to take Jeremy to Mystic Falls. And don't come back."

"I didn't…"

"No." I stood up and vamped over, pulling him into a hug. "I still love you as I always have." I whispered to him. He hugged me back this time. He sighed before hugging me tightly to him. I returned his hug and I was surprised to feel him shaking.

"Guess we should go now." I nodded, kissing his forehead. I released him and he turned and headed to the doorway. He looked back at me before leaving the room. After a while, I heard someone else enter. I looked up to see Caroline.

"Hello love."

"Klaus. Do you even know why I came here?" I smiled.

"Because you missed me?"

"That and I'm _pregnant_!" I looked at her tummy. In fact, she was.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know but I can feel-" She hissed in pain, grabbing the doorway as she hunched over.

"Caroline!" I shouted. I shot up and vamped to her side. She giggled slightly.

"I think my water broke." She whispered. I picked her up and vamped her downstairs before laying her across the table.

"Hayley!" I shouted. She came running in.

"No, Klaus, I need to go to the hospital!" Caroline rejected.

"I-" I was shoved aside by Hayley as she started helping her.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked.

"I'm having a baby!" Caroline screamed. She had Katerina, Nadia, Sage, and Rebekah coming into the room with all her screaming. I watched as they helped her. They helped her try to be calm, help her breathing, just like when Genevieve and Hayley were pregnant. Soon Elijah had come into the room.

It was a dreadful few hours before I heard infant screaming. Caroline had stopped and was trying to catch her breath. Rebekah wrapped the baby in a towel and handed the child to Caroline. Hayley shoved a few more pillows under her to prop her higher. Caroline cooed at the baby and I walked over to see the child. She was beautiful. Caroline smiled at me.

"It's a baby girl." She smiled. I smiled back at her. This confirms it. I have to do something. I can't have this child born into a war zone. I texted Ellie I needed to see her. I let the girls help Caroline as I was shoved away. I just needed to find a way to put my siblings out of danger, along with Freya. Freya would be the hardest.


	20. Chapter 20

"Master Klaus, _please_!" Ellie begged. "Please don't go through with this!" She pleaded. I grabbed both her arms and locked eyes with her.

"I have to. I have too much at stake here. If I'm out of the picture, then my family can be happy. You've seen how they act. They'd be better off without me. So I'm going to do this so that they can be happy."

"But surely you could just kill them instead?"

"I could, but more would come. It would never _end_. So the best I can do, I _will_ do. And you're going to help me." I added. I picked up the letters she'd dropped when I'd told her what my plan was. "I need you to give these to my family tomorrow, when all of this is over."

"I'll do it." She finally said. I smiled. My siblings were daggered somewhere safe and cloaked while Freya and the other girls were away on a free spa weekend. Hearing footsteps, I quickly lifted Ellie and vamped out of my home, which was being stormed by vampires.

…

I had just deposited Ellie into Lucien's penthouse when I noticed something burn into existence on the couch. I picked it up and read it, becoming furious. 'Come to the Abbatoir before we rip it apart. It's time to pay for your sins.'

"Ellie, it's begun. Don't back out on me." I warned her. She nodded solemnly. With that I turned and headed to the compound as Ellie began to chant a spell. When I got there, I saw they'd been making a mess of my house. I needed to pull out all the anger I've felt for so long, use it to my advantage.

"The great Klaus Mikaelson has decided to grace us with his presence." The obvious leader called out. I was quickly booed as things were thrown at me.

"I have nothing to hide from any of you. You wish to put me on trial? Have at it." They cheered, still throwing things at me.

"Klaus Mikaelson. Sire to a thousand years' worth of angry faces. How does it feel to be hated?" He pointed to a vampire. "Do you remember him? 1694. His wife accused Rebekah Mikaelson of witch craft. So you turned him and then compelled him to drain his wife dry." I smirked. This is what I am to be enduring? Then he pointed at another vampire. "Or this man. He was a simple farmer. In 1745, he made the mistake of owning land that you wanted. You could've easily taken it. Instead, you turned him and then made him burn his entire village to the ground." Then he pointed at another vampire. "Or this woman. 1891. Her mother had pneumonia. Coughed all through the night. You got annoyed. So you turned them both, and made her watch as you burned her mother alive."

"How could you have accused Rebekah of witchcraft? She's an Original, something that _none_ of you vermin will _ever_ be!" I shouted at them. "Besides, I get bored. I made all of you for a purpose."

"I guess you made everyone here. Made us all in your image. Angry… paranoid… merciless. Why? Why even bother siring us? Were you afraid to be alone? Was that it? Did you want to make something so vile and disgusting like you? In the end, the reason doesn't matter. You made us, you abandoned us, and anyone who dared stand up for themselves, you took away everything that we loved. Because that is what you do! And for that you must pay." They cheered.

"Okay admittedly, making vampires from boredom is one of those things you're not supposed to do. But had I not done so, none of you would be breathing, you would all be _dead_. So, yes… I murdered your loved ones! I killed your harlot. I rid the world of your slum. And I freed you from your decrepit mother. So, what of it? Each and every one of you stands here today, because _I_ willed it to be so. This mockery of a trial is allowed _only_ because of _me_. And your very immortality is a gift… from _me_. A debt that you can _never_ repay. One that far offsets all my _supposed_ _crimes_. I… owe… you… _nothing_. So, go on! Kill me! I welcome the peace of death as a reprieve from this tedium. I will die suffering but a _taste_ of the agony I have inflicted upon all of you. The scales remain in my favour. And in the _end_ , you will _all_ know that _I_ _won_. You will remember _me_ , Klaus Mikaelson… your maker. The reason you stand breathing today."

The crowd cheered for many different things to happen to me. After a while of cheering, the leader of this dreadful cult stood up. "Justice… for Klaus Mikaelson… should be a fate worse than death." He pulled out a small round glowing ball, along with Papa Tunde's blade. "This blade is imbued with dark magic. It will cause unending agony. And it will make sure that Klaus Mikaelson endures a long, suffering, _death_." The crowd held me still as he walked over and shoved both into my chest cavity. I screamed in agony before everything started to go black. My last thought was about my family. I'll miss them.

 _Their free._


	21. Chapter 21

Those nasty vampires were gone now. But so was Master Klaus. They'd taken him with them. It was the next day and I'd moved his siblings into the house and uncloaked them. I'd given them their each own separate letter from Master Klaus. I quickly pulled out the daggers and spelled them into my house back in Chicago. I quickly laid them out in the living room like nothing had happened and began to remove their memories of being daggered. By the time that was done, they'd woken up.

I poured them each a cup of blood before spelling it to make them full, they needed to be in the best condition to hear what I had to tell them. Of course that was when they deemed it to notice me. It was Elijah who spoke to me first. He held up the letter that was addressed to him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ellie Goddard, Master Klaus' witch."

"What are these?" He asked, looking at the letter.

"Master Klaus' goodbye to each of you. I have one for each household member." I handed out the rest to their respective person.

"What do you mean goodbye?" Davina asked.

"Master Klaus has given himself so that all of you can have a happy life. Master Klaus has also given instructions for me to not to try to retrieve him." Suddenly Kol had me against the wall.

"WHERE IS HE?!" He screamed. I had called Kai and informed him it was time to release the family members from the time prison that Kai had placed them in. They needed their letter. I felt my head banged against the wall. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!" He screamed at me.

"Your brother is with his enemies." I replied between gasps. Elijah yanked Kol off of me.

"She may be our only way to find Niklaus and save him from this… choice he's made."

"Master Klaus has ordered me to not try to retrieve him. Bad things happen when you go against Master Klaus." Freya quickly started trying locator spell after locator spell.

"I don't give a damn what Klaus says!" Caroline retorted. "We're going to find him and we're going to bring him back!"

"The only thing I can tell you to help you is that those vampires took him. His sire line enemies. And… their going to kill him. He's only two months to live. I don't know how they got their hands on that item, but they did. It's a very dark object that was locked up because of the power it possessed."

"Two months?! Tell me you're joking!" Kol demanded, furious.

"That's all I can tell you, otherwise I'm disobeying Master Klaus." I added. Kol kicked the stone structure closest to him and screamed in fury. I cringed. Rebekah threw me against the wall, keeping me there with a hand to my throat.

"Listen here you little-" Elijah shoved her from me.

"She's done all she can. Surely Freya can find him." I watched as some of them read their letters and some stalked about, worried about Master Klaus.

"No. No! Klaus can't die!" Davina said a moment later. "I… I unlinked him but… but he was relinked! That spell was only temporary and now it won't work again!" Davina fell, starting to cry. Kol wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want Master Klaus to die either but I can do nothing." I replied, feeling tears of my own begin to appear. "I told Master Klaus I didn't want to do this, but he…" I started to sob and let myself slide to the floor in my grief.

Then I heard Rebekah and Kol begin to cry. And soon a few others began to cry. It was Freya who spoke next.

"I don't understand. None of my locator spells are working."

"I… I think I know a way I can locate Klaus." Caroline said. She opened her purse and pulled out a compass.

"Yeah, don't think that's going to be helping." Kol retorted.

"No! Klaus had it spelled so I could use it to always find him. Or so he could always find me." Caroline replied. Kol vamped over to her and snatched it from her.

"It points at North." Kol snapped as he spun with it. Caroline snatched it back.

"That's because it only works with Klaus or me!" She snapped back. "I'll find Klaus, I'll bring him back."

"Not alone." Genevieve said. "There's going to be old vampires along the way. I'll come too."

"Me three." Tyler added in.

"Count me in as well." Kol said.

"Not all of us can go!" Rebekah retorted. "They'll know we're coming after Niky and they'll move him or something."

"Well I have to go, otherwise the compass won't work." Caroline said thoughtfully, if a bit defiant.

"And you'll need a witch." Kol replied.

"I'll go." Davina put in. Everyone shot her down.

"You can't darling. You've a family your own. Besides you have a baby. With that Tim guy." Kol said softly. "But Elijah, since you're the oldest of us Originals, you should go with her. You can fight those old vampires."

"No! I'm going!" Rebekah demanded. "Elijah is a diplomat, he'll keep the city running. And you will only cause trouble Kol. And Finn doesn't care!" Finn looked like he'd been slapped.

"I kept saying we should have called our parents! Now look where we are!" Finn retorted.

"Finn, casting blame right now won't help." Elijah intervened. "So that's Rebekah and Caroline. Two more can go. Who will it be?" Elijah asked.

"Well we need a witch." Kol said thoughtfully. "I vote Freya. Cause like Finn said, we have our parents. Would you like to join Freya?" Kol asked.

"You are all like siblings to me. I love each of you. I will do whatever it takes to find Klaus."

"So is that it? Rebekah, Caroline, and Freya." Kol asked.

"One more, please." I pleaded. "With two vampires, you might need a cure for wolf bites."

"The only one with a cure is Klaus." Rebekah replied.

"So will either Genevieve or Hayley watch Diamette?" Caroline asked. "She's upstairs right now."

"I'll happily take care of her." Hayley replied.

"As will I." Genevieve added.

"Well then, I wish you godspeed." I replied. "Well if you three are headed for Chicago, I'll come with you." Caroline held up the compass and looked at it.

"It says go East." She replied. "Feel free to travel with us." She said, smiling. "We need money and a car." Caroline stated, looking at Rebekah and Freya. Rebekah pulled out a wallet.

"I've got this. It's got tons of money." She replied. Then she pulled out keys. "We'll need to buy a car."

"Actually I've got mine. No one knows about me." Caroline replied. Rebekah smiled and together Caroline, Rebekah, Freya, and I headed out of the building. I was headed to Chicago, and who knows where their journey will lead them?


End file.
